HOTD OC Story: Testament
by Avis B
Summary: First Attempt at a OC story. A group of school students band together to survive the undead threat in the new world of flesh eating beings.
1. OC Application

Hello everyone out there in the Fan fiction world. I have seen a lot of HOTD OC stories out there and I thought I may as well give it a shot to. It is obvious that I Don't own anything that it is not made by myself which is the series this story is based on and other Original Characters besides my own.

I am looking for 3 Guys and 4 Girls

I am looking for realistic OC's not abnormal, super human types, but just you average OC's with their own special talents.

The start of this story will be held at a different school to the HOTD cast and they won't be making an appearance in this story, but might get mentioned in conversations with other survivors about another bunch of young school kids fighting to survive but still might not meaning it is them.

Filling out this Character Information I would love to get the applications through a PM which I hope adds more suspense on who will be chosen.

Character Name: (Name of Character)**  
><strong>Nick Name: (Does your character have a nickname)**  
><strong>Gender: (Male or Female)**  
><strong>Height/ Weight/Build: (Height, weight and build of character)**  
><strong>Hair: (Hair colour/style)**  
><strong>Eyes: (Eye colour)**  
><strong>Age: (Age 16 – 18)**  
><strong>Distinguishing Marks/Features (if any): (scars, jewellery, or other accessories)**  
><strong>Hobbies: (Favourite pass time)**  
><strong>Favoured Attire: (Clothing worn after escaping from the school in later chapters)**  
><strong>Favoured Weapons (if any): (weapons to start with at the school and preferred weapons for later use)**  
><strong>Special Talents: (Anything special about your character)  
>Personality: (Tell us about your Character)<br>Love interest: (Men or Female)  
>Song Library: (What song resembles your character yes I will be listening to the song when I type it motivates me a little when I write plus It helps my imagination.)

What do they think of Authors OC?**: **(Left for you to decide to answer or not to)

Now that is done here is my OC

Character Name: Avis B (Barb) Cannon**  
><strong>Nick Name: Avi (pronounced A – Vi) , ABC **  
><strong>Gender: Male**  
><strong>Height/ Weight/Build: 5'10"/ 75kg / Fit Build**  
><strong>Hair: Medium to shortish length brown hair in a messy style**  
><strong>Eyes: Green**  
><strong>Age: 17**  
><strong>Distinguishing Marks/Features (if any): three silver bracelets on his right wrist  
>Profession: Student<strong><br>**Hobbies: Lacrosse, Cooking**  
><strong>Favoured Attire: Black baggy cargo pants, khaki green nylon pistol belt, black/white sneakers, khaki green under shirt and a thin grey sport hoodie.**  
><strong>Favoured Weapons (if any): 72" defence titanium Lacrosse shaft with lacrosse gloves, later on 9mm pistol**  
><strong>Special Talents: high fitness stamina and able take charge if the situation calls for it  
>Personality: generous and kind who likes to tell jokes from time to time. He can be easily approached as he opens himself out to people who want to talk to him no matter the subject. When a serious situation may arise he is unusually calm.<br>Love interest: Women**  
><strong>Song Library: FT ISLAND Remake ALBUM '새들처럼'

Well, that's my OC hope to see your OC's soon.


	2. OC Selected

Hello everyone

It has been about a week since I put out the application for this story for OC's and I have received some applications. I have looked over these OC applications and had thought about it and decided that I got one short of the required OC's and so I'll just make adjustments in the story to fit seven people and to change it up from having equal numbers. If your OC did not make it in the selection don't worry I will use them as a side character throughout the story.

The OC's Selected

Male Cast

Male 1: Avis B Cannon

Male 2: Shinigami Avius

Male 3: Keagon Overton

Female Cast

Female 1: Hikari Kinomoto

Female 2: Kiari Nakamura

Female 3: Sadie Migamici

Female 4: Seipel Gael

Well that's the Cast unusual to have uneven numbers, and if anyone who wants to add a side OC is free to do so in the review. Plus note that they will not be a part of the main cast throughout the whole story.

The first chapter will be out hopefully by next week.


	3. Chapter One: Start of Hell

Hello everyone and it is close of being a week from the last announcements of the OC selection. I have been into a typing frenzy and have gotten this chapter out of my mind. I would like to thank my beta reader of helping me check this chapter through for my clumsy mistakes even they maybe still some left, but who cares the chapters here =P.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One: Start of Hell<span>**

At a prestigious high school with it boarding program it's a school for the gifted as they say, but that's for some. Its noon and everyone was on their lunch break except for the students that have different curriculum time tables. On the grassy sport oval in the middle of the eight hundred meter track where a large group of male students clad in some lacrosse equipment and most of it was personal equipment beside the helmet and uniform. The group were doing basic drills signs before continuing into the routine, while other students who were interested watched from the stands eating their lunches.

The female school uniform consisted of a white long sleeved collared shirt with a red tie, a navy pleated skirt, a choice of white thigh stocking or plain cotton socks and dress shoes. The male uniform consisted with a white long sleeved collared shirt with a red tie navy long dress pants, cotton socks and brown dress shoes, both uniforms match with the navy school blazer for winter.

One student standing at 5'3" slight fitter than average build for a female with dark brown hair that ran straight down the middle of her back hair with no bangs. To match her hair she had brown eyes which with her rimless glasses, a musical note necklace worn around her neck and having a pair of cross earrings to complete her with her school uniform. She started to nibble at her lunch watching intently from afar at the mass of players doing their drills. Her name is Hikari Kinomoto and she is a first year student at the high school. Suddenly a clash of metal and thumping of human bodies collide as the players on the field started another drill were it would be a two on one situation. Hikari continue to look through the people to see the person she was looking for as she held her lunch box down on her lap.

The student she was looking was a defender with the number 45 printed on the right of his shorts and on his back of his reversible training top. She could not see his face very well because he was wearing a helmet. The student is Avis B Cannon or ABC because of his name and he stood 5'10" and having a fit build due to his training for sport. Medium to shortish length brown hair with it being messy was his usual style, and having green eyes makes him stand out a tad but not much. He will always wear his three thin solid silver bracelets on his right wrist as his accessory, he never took them off. Wearing the standard male uniform he somehow manages to make it look loose on him. He is a second year student studying a broad from a different country in the schools boarding program.

Her interest in Avis was because of his green colour eyes and how he seemed to open himself out to everyone and anyone. She resumed eating as it was Avis's turn for the drill against two people, one boy she could recognise as a senior Keagon Overton. Standing in at 5'6" with a athletic build and having short, ceaser cut gelled and flipped up in the front auburn reddish colour hair when seen out and about the school.

The ball was thrown out and the whistle blew releasing the trio of players after the small round object. Keagon stepped into Avis's way allowing a clear path for his second team mate to go after the ball in front. Avis being taller had to watch his center of gravity when colliding with Keagon, which he went low and went into Keagon bumping each other apart. This gave Avis enough time and room to catch up with the second player poking his back hand with his defensive lacrosse shaft nudging the ball out of the attackers stick and back on the ground. Keagon join the fray to pick up the little ball as it was a holy object to them all. Clang, thump, clang, clang thump went with stick hitting stick and bodies colliding with each other fighting for the ball until Keagon saw an opening to get the ball once Avis had his attention on the second offender picking the ball up quickly and making a dash away from the two to pass the ball back to the coach with Avis behind him.

"Heh... nice move Keagon you got me that time" Avis congratulated Keagon as the two of them went back in line. Keagon turned to Avis with a grin shining through his helmet

"Hey... yea thanks man, but It not going to work twice with you dude" Keagon replied back to Avis while both of them did a bro fist and went back to the drill.

In the Kendo club a senior by the name Shinigami Avius was practicing his skills with great concentration without paying attention to the others around him. He was quite tall standing in at 5'11" with a defined lean build with messy shoulder length brown hair. Deep opal blue eyes were his colour with his right eye having a scar over it from an 'accident' at his job as a mechanic he claims.

Seipel Gael another senior 5'2" with dark brown hair that's shoulder length which is a bit choppy but she usually wears it in pigtails. If she does not wear it in pigtails then her hair is straight down, having bangs that cover her eyes so she is constantly shaking them out of the way. Brown eyes and a petite frame with a semi tan skin complete her. Staying at her 'sanctuary' as she calls it at the back of the school she was eating her lunch keeping out of most people's way.

In her class room eating her lunch Kiari's form being 5'4" tall with a small build she had black hair that goes a little past her chin but not to her shoulders, and she has dishevelled boxed bangs. Her eyes are a brown colour, but she loves to have contacts that will make her eye color red which is why she might get a few looks at her by other people from her first year class mates. One of her class mates who seemed intrigued with Kiari's eyes was Sadie Migamichi a first year with blue eyes, scarlet red hair deep scarlet with a tinge of purple, being 5'3" with a slender build with the added lollipop that is always in her mouth.

Just as lunch was about to end the schools intercom speakers came to life in with static first then the voice came over it

"Attention... all students and staff...please there has been an incident on the school grounds... please evacuate to the safety zones...immediately... what, stay away from me! Oh my god no...Arrgghh!" the person spoke with gasps ending the transmission shortly after he yelled.

Everyone on the school grounds from where they were inside or out they froze what it seem like eternity. Just five seconds after the message the entire school went into chaos with students running all over the place trying to flee or something of the like. As one of the many students went past the broadcasting room a person crashed through the thin door and latched himself on the student and proceeded to eat his flesh. The thing stopped biting into the dead student's body when a screech yelled by an onlooker got its attention and steadily stood up slowly crawling to her. The thing was a teacher of the school but looked pale as white his eyes dilated and white almost groaning while gasping. Another thing noticeable about him was that part of his neck was missing which his blood dried up around the area. The female student ran away from the thing down the hallway, but did not notice the student who had been killed slowly rose from the ground with the same pale skin and dilated white eyes.

Avis and Keagon were in the changing rooms close to the school building when they heard the message and looked at each other with disbelief . A student barged into the changing room franticly yelling

"They killing everyone...they are monsters" the student finished his words as Avis walked up to him putting his left hand on the hysterical student

"It's going to be okay" Avis forgetting that he was still wearing his lacrosse gloves when he was trying them on again after he got changed.

As soon as he said that the door opened to a student with blood all over him and half of his right arm taken out of him. The student in front of Avis ran behind him obviously scared of the thing. The thing lunged for Avis with its none consumed arm and hand out to grab him, but Avis knocked the hand away with his left and step forward striking it in the face with a punch with his right sending it into the door with a loud crack heard by everyone. The thing slumped to a heap and not moved with signs of being dead again with the back of its skull having the door handle lodged into it. Keagon gave out a low whistle and grabbed his lacrosse shaft without the lacrosse head on it and poke the thing with force to check if it was alive

"Yea he's dead alright. Man you killed a person Avis!" Keagon exclaimed.

Avis walking over grabbing his lacrosse shaft being longer than Keagon's because he was a defender pushed the body aside with the shaft

"That was not a person if it had its arm taken from him and still walked" Avis countered.

Keagon shrugged "whatever man but I don't want to be around here when more show up let's get going" he suggested.

The student who was hiding behind Avis being scared out of his wits ran out of the change rooms and down the corridor leading to the field, but unfortunately got taken to the ground by them from the field entrance and was heard screaming in agony as they feasted upon him. Avis looked back at Keagon who both were still in the changing room looked to the back of the room to the side exit leading into the school. The two walked over to the door Avis grasping the handle and giving a nod to Keagon who nodded back at him giving the signal. Avis opened the door quickly and Keagon rolled out the door looking around giving a hush 'clear' to proceed out the door. Getting the all clear Avis walked out the door with his 'weapon' at the ready looking at the school,

"We should notify the teachers or at least check what's going on?" Avis spoke to Keagon. After checking the area "sure thing ABC let find out what the fuck is going" Keagon cursed.

Seipel had ran into Shinigami as she went to her locker and took her 'Project' which was a metal claws that mimic how a talon of hawk works, but the claws were sharp...very sharp as she sliced threw another thing with ease with blood trailing the tips of them. She was efficient with her weapon as was Shinigami who had his personal katana that he carries with him outside of kendo club. He stuck with speed and precision taking no time for the area to be clear of them but their corpses. Flicking his wrist along with Seipel's the blood that was on their weapons flicked off on the ground in a splatter removing the majority of the substance. Shinigami who was usually quiet and not talkative spoke

"Let's go" was all he said and Seipel looked at him her interest, intrigued after she saw him fight walked beside him with her claws at the ready they continued their way through the school hoping to find other survivors.

In one of the hall ways three first year students were defending them self's against the horde two armed with broken pipes and one with a metal cricket bat. Smash, crack and splat was heard on top of the screams and yells of other students fleeing the area on the floor above or below the trio didn't care. Hikari after smashing another one of those things head in with her pipe looked over to Sadie

"Behind you!" she yelled at her. Sadie swung her bat backwards making contact with its head with a loud crack it went down giving back Hikari thumbs up.

Kiari continued her assault on the horde taking two down with a swing with her pipe and stepping back out of reach of another one before smashing its head in. Looking ahead she saw more of them shuffling their way to them

"There more of them this way" she announced to the others which they got ready to strike.

Before they could start to move to strike them, they were cut to ribbons by Shinigamis sword and Seipel's claws. Kiari lowered her weapon as did Sadie and Hikari.

"I'm glad there are some of us alive. We are going to the teachers' lounge to see what's going on. Want to tag along we would be safer as a group? Also if you get bitten by one of those things your good as dead so watch out" she asked which got a nod from both Shinigami and with a yes from Seipel. The new group of five joined up took off at a slow jogging pace to the teachers' lounge.

Reaching the teachers' lounge the five of them stopped just around the corner to hear people's voices

"Avis are you fine?" Keagon spoke out while dealing with one of them while Avis impaled the thing he was fighting with his shaft but it got stuck in its chest , but forcing it back just past the corner with the other five were.

"Yea just got my shaft stuck in this bastard!" he yelled back punching the thing again in the face with his right gloved hand which forced it to the ground where Avis took the opportunity to retrieve his weapon and smash its head in. He turned to see the five immediately readying his weapon

"Have you been bitten?" he asked the five with each of them shaking their heads at him.

Lowering his weapon he motioned them to the teachers' lounge with Keagon who was already waiting for them. Avis and Keagon barricaded the door to the room with a few heavy desks under the door handle and against it. It was the only way into the room. The others took a seat to gather their strength. Seipel and Shinigami where near the windows, Kiari was seated on a desk with her legs hanging of the edge and Hikari and Sadie taking one of the many teachers chairs in the room as Avis walked back while Keagon taking a sport to lean against a wall not near the door.

"Well I guess we should introduce are self's my name is Avis B Cannon second year" he suggested to the others around him which they took the hint.

"Keagon Overton third year" Keagon said next,

"Hikari Kinomoto first year" Hikari spoke from her chair,

Sadie Migamichi first year as well" Sadie replied from next to Hikari,

"Kiari Nakamura first year as well" Kiari announced from her position on the desk,

"Seipel Gael third year" Seipel said

Last Shinigami looked at Avis from where he was "Shinigami Avius... third year" he replied last.

Avis took in all their names and pretty much memorised them all quickly "So hell of a day huh?" Avis said aloud making Hikari stifle a silent laugh as he scratched the back of his head with his gloved hand.

Seipel nodded and she moved from her spot and walks over to Avis and pointed outside to the undead

"Yea it's a hell of a day in hell" she mused "those things are everywhere!" Seipel added with a slight change in her mood.

Keagon looking on from the wall spoke out "yea does anyone have any plans to get out of here?" He asked which got Hikari thinking

"Can we use the bus to get out of the school grounds, I mean it's safer than walking right?" Hikari put the idea out.

Keagon thought about the idea for a minute and returned her idea with a question "well yea but where would the keys be?"

This led Shinigami to walk over to a small wooden wall cabinet and opening grabbing a set of keys, then walking to Avis handing him the keys before heading back to where he started by the window without a word. Avis was confused why he was given the keys as Seipel just shrugged her shoulders

"Guess I can trust you as Shinigami he doesn't usually act like that from the whole fifteen minutes being with him" she looked at Avis before her mood went back like it was before moving back to the window "The bus is still there and it looks like there are less of them around too" Seipel announced.

Avis look at Keagon and threw the keys to him "you can drive man... knowing you, you'll probably set a new record but in real life not in the arcade" he chuckled as keagon caught the keys. Keagon taking the keys looked at Avis and gave him a cheesy grin

"And how are we going to get to the bus Avis?" Keagon asked his friend the proverbial question

This got Avis thinking of what to do. Looking at the fire escape out the window where Shinigami was which is isolated from other windows and doors to the ground where only a few were standing around gasping with moans then a straight run to the bus he turned to the group

"Simple we go down the fire escape, smash a few heads and bam straight run to the bus" Avis said feeling that he achieved a goal. Keagon as did the others looked at him thinking he was crazy, but smart at the same time.

Avis looking at the entire group smiled at them.

Minutes after hearing Avis's escape plan everyone was looking around the room searching for anything of use until Kiari switched on the staff television with the sound just low enough for it to be heard a few feet away. On the television screen a news report was standing near a street with police behind them.

"The fatality of this epidemic has swept into the thousands as the numbers are increasing. We are sure..." the reporter was cut off by a gun shot by the police.

"Oh god they are here... we must get out of here now... NOW!" the reporter yelled the last word before the camera man drops the camera onto the ground giving a view of what was walking to news crew. It was many of them shuffling along to the police not caring if one of their others fell to the ground. The news feed suddenly changed to another reporter of the same news group, but Kiari changed the channel which had an international news reporter speaking.

"The world wide epidemic has hit in Moscow, United States of America, Britain and other major populated areas around the world. More information once we have it. International new reporting" the female reporter still remained professional.

Hikari turned the television off and stood by the chair she was sitting on before near Sadie. Everyone had a look like they got hit in the stomach after hearing that this crisis was happening all over the world and not just their own country.

Keagon asked a most obvious but hard question to answer "What the fuck is happening to the world?"

Sadie shuffled in her seat and turned to Keagon replying back at his question "I don't know maybe some kind of Bio weapon miss hap?"

Others pitched in their thoughts about what could have caused this with Seipel believing the works of dark magic were involved in resurrection of the dead. No one denied the possibility as the walking dead was something of horror stories and movies. Before any more suggestions were giving Avis looked at everyone and had a thought.

"We got to stay together if we are going to have any chance of survival. Question is how are we going to do this? We make a survivor team and pick up more along the way? What if we can't get to a safe area?" Avis's mind questioned but he shook his slightly getting rid of the thoughts.

Sadie saw Avis shook his head and wondered what was going on, so she stood up from her chair and walked over to Avis as the others were still content at finding a new plan of escaping the school or defending them self's.

"Is something the matter Avis? You were shaking your head just then" Sadie asked concerned for her new friend in this hell.

Avis smiled lightly at Sadie and let out an exhausted sigh looking at nothing in particular while he spoke to her "Yea I am... just getting over the fact that this has happened". He looked at the others and got their attention by speaking to them all "We have to stay as a team and help each other through this crisis. We have to put any personal issues with each other aside if we have them because we need to be the top of our game."

Hikari stood up at acknowledged what Avis said "Being a group sound like a better idea and safer" she spoke.

Seipel looked at Avis who looked like he had taken charge of the group they were in "What about any survivors we may encounter?" she questioned while Kiari asked another before letting Avis answer Seipels "and what about are family?" Kiari clutched her locket. Shinigami, Keagon and Sadie looked at Avis waiting to answer their questions.

"Staying together provides more support for each other. As for any survivors that we may encounter we will take them in or group with them for better numbers for are survival. Last with family we..." he cut himself off from knowledge that his parents are not in the country he is now, but he took that thought out and back into the present and to the group "We find them starting from the closest to the farthest, hunker down and survive this hell to pass over any questions?" he replied

Everyone gave Avis a sign that they understood the plan as Avis himself walked to the window with the isolated fire escape and opened the window turning to the group.

"Alright let's get out of here shall we" Avis spoke with some excitement.

After their decent from the fire escape everyone was on the ground, but more of them had shown up between the seven of them and the bus.

"Hey something that I have noticed while Hikari, Sadie and myself were fighting is that they react to sound and cannot see" Kiari mentioned.

The group took the information in but there was one thing that they all had to say. "Who is going to test this theory?"Seipel spoke silent.

Everyone just looked at each other while shinigami was going to test the theory for himself but Avis stood in front of him.

"I'll go... back me up if something goes wrong you can get the upper hand in the fight" Avis asked Shinigami

In response Shinigami nod once and unsheathed his katana and held it at the ready while Avis started to walk out into the middle of the loose crowed of undead. Weaving through the dead bodies not touching one at all he feel their cold breaths near him as he went past.

"Wait you don..." Sadie was interrupted by Shinigami's sword that moved to his side stopping her from going out to Avis and silencing her.

Seipel walked up to her and carefully place her left claw hand on her right shoulder not cutting her at all "He'll be fine Sadie let just watch" Seipel told her.

Sadie nodded back at Seipel when she removed her clawed hand, but still felt uncomfortable see Avis out in the mass of them. Keagon, Kiari and Hikari walked up to the others looking on at Avis seeing what he was doing.

Avis with some effort was in center of the loose scattered mass of them. "They can't see me at all?" he thought to himself as he picked up a fairly sized rock from the ground. Avis took aim and through the rock in the opposite direction as far as he can hoping it will make a big noise.

A window was smashed by the flying projectile that got the entire attention of the crowed with a silent gasp then with them shuffling along past Avis to where the glass window was smashed. When the area around Avis was clear he gave a signal with a short wave to the others.

Shinigami who still had his sword at his side went back to the ready and said "move" to everyone else.

Everyone heard shinigami and continue and made a run for the bus Hikari bringing up the rear as she was not a fast sprinter. Upon reaching the bus being a small bus to transport club members to interschool events it was perfect for them. Keagon immediately opened the driver side door and jumped in looking how to open the side door while everyone stood guard outside. Keagon found the switch and opened the side door the females of the group climbed in first, but when shinigami and Avis was about to board they heard a scream and looked over past where the mob of them were and found a group of students along with two male teachers running their way with them following them.

"Oh you're fucking kidding me... Shinigami lets help them out, Keagon get that bus started now!" Avis swore which got a nod from the both of them.

Keagon inserted the ignition key and turned over the bus now started and waiting for the duo with the other survivors. Avis and Shinigami ran to the group with weapons drawn as the reach the other survivors they both took down a couple of them with smash with a lacrosse shaft and slicing through the other.

"Get to the bus now!" Avis commanded as the group merely ran past him and Shinigami leaving them to bring up the rear.

"Shouldn't we be helping them out their" Hikari asked the others who were on the bus.

Kiari looked outside and thought for a second before replying back but kept looking on at the running survivors "no they will be here in a second and we would be in Avis's and Shinigami's way".

The first group of survivors piled on the bus as like sardines in a can through the door while Avis and Shinigami jumped on last with their weapons away and a little more blood splatter added to their clothes.

"Keagon get this bus moving pronto" Avis told Keagon

As the 'driver' shut the door to the bus and grinned menacingly at the crowed in front of their bus. There were more of them now, a lot more if like there were a hundred of them. Changing the gears of the bus he looked back at the others while Avis was already holding onto the chairs between Hikari and Sadie.

"Better hold onto something because it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Keagon shouted as he put the pedal to the metal.

The bus took off with Keagons driving running the undead over giving the white bus a new coat of red on it. Keagon saw the exit of the school gates and went for it taking out any of them that were stupid of getting in the way. Smashing through the gates the bus skidded through and down the road away quickly from them.

In the bus the second lot of survivors were thrown about a bit in the back of the bus as they did not grab anything to brace themselves for Keagons reckless driving. Meanwhile Shinigami was seated near the front with one hand hold the chair in front of him and the other on his sheathed sword. Seipel was seated on the ground between the chairs she was sitting on, but realising that she couldn't get a good grip with her claws she used her feet on the chair supports to help her stay still. Kiari held on to the bar in front of her seat as she was on a rollercoaster. Avis still remained standing with white knuckles on the two chair handles but seem another reason for him to be planted in his spot. Hikari latched herself on Avis's right leg and Sadie latched to his left leg for dear life.

"um... you can let go now Sadie, Hikari" he asked them which both looked at what they were doing and blushed violently and detached from him and sat back into their seats.

Avis Walking to the front of the bus where Keagon was once free stood slightly behind him as he drove.

"Were to now Avis?" Keagon asked his friend and fellow survivor

Avis pondered on what to do and how to do it, but gave the thought up thinking its best to ask the others before making decisions.

"Keep us moving... Try and get to the city if you can, so we can find help and to make sense of all this mess" Avis told Keagon who gave him thumbs up and returned to the road, with the bus rocketing down the road over the speed limit trying to get far away from the school.

Avis went back to his group of survivors and sat in an empty chair to the left of the bus, in front of Saide and behind Kiari taking his time to recuperate as did the others. The day had turned into hell for everyone that was obvious but another question was how long they can survive it.

* * *

><p>There you have the first chapter of Testament. If i have left anything out from your OC just let me know and I'll try and fix the details later. Okay now off to get <strong><span>Chapter Two: Demented sides and enclosed havens<span>** under way.


	4. Chapter Two: Haven

Hey everyone this chapter might be a little rushed as I typed this in one go and did a light read over and edit. Reason this might be the case of being addicted to Battlefield 3 and working at the same time XD. So let's say that this was a rushed job because i don't won't to keep any of the readers out their waiting. I hope the next chapter might be not so rushed and better edited. Also if you have any scenarios that you would like to send in I am open to many. To do so either via PM or Docx them to me and I'll see where I can use them =P. Any who I shall not keep you waiting and yet again I am sorry if this was rushed ^.^".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Demented sides and enclosed Haven<strong>

The bus sped along the road going towards the mass of buildings in the distance, driven by Keagon he kept a keen eye for anything suspicious on the road. He would occasionally mutter to himself ten points after running over another one of those creatures like he did in the arcade. There were more of them than everyone thought in the area. Going past another intersection with no accidents Keagon made tracks to the city entrance.

Seated mid way down the bus everyone was resting in their own seats, with Seipel without her talon claws on but next to her. Shinigami sat with his back against the window eyes closed as he was asleep. Kiari continue to look out the window assessing what was situation outside their school was. Hikari was playing with her glasses readjusting them every so often while playing with her hair. Sadie looking straight down at the floor of the bus, while frequently taking glances at Avis who sat in his chair what she believed was taking a nap.

The second set of survivors on the bus were two teachers, Mr Shinamora and Mr Kitagami both home room teachers of second year students. Besides the teachers there were six other students which are from different years like the first group three from second year and another three from third year. Mr Shinamora whispered something to one of the three male students of the second group

"Can you check with your fellow students where are we going and what we are going to do?" he spoke demandingly. The very student who got the whisper stood up from his seat and walked to the central part of the bus to main group.

"Hey do any of you know where we are going by chance?" he asked to anyone of the seven that were seated around him.

"Kiari turned and faced the student and replied "We are heading towards to the city to seek help from the authorities" Kiari answered the question which made the student to ask another question to Kiari

"Who made the decision to go to the city?" he then looked at the seven survivalists of the first group looking at Keagon driving the bus.

In response Kiari looked at Avis while pointing at him with her right hand "Avis B Cannon second year student suggested the idea and we agreed to it"

Taking his eyes of Keagon and on to Avis who was napping in his seat looked back at Kiari. "So is he the leader of your group?" he asked again which kind of made it boring for Kiari as she settles back in to her seat and looking out the window before answering his last question

"More or less" Kiari replying to him which getting his questions answered he returned to his seat and passed on the information to the teachers.

"A second year student Avis B Cannon made a came up with the idea to go into the city to find authorities Mr Shinamora" the student relayed the information to Mr Shinamora and Mr Kitagami which both looked slightly annoyed at the napping Avis.

"We can't let that little punk make the decisions for us Shinamora! We must take control and lead everyone in the right direction if it means by force" Mr Kitagami discussed with Mr Shinamora.

Mr Shinamora thought for a moment being in his early thirties, short brown hair with an average build like Mr Kitagami instead with brown eyes compared to his blue ones.

"I want to take control but we need something or someone to give us and opportunity to do so" Mr Shinamora replied.

With what Mr Shinamora said Mr Kitagami leaned to another of the male student that sat near the two teachers and whispered to him. "Hey are you willing to do something and that you won't get in trouble for doing it?" he whispered.

The student looked like a loyal dog obviously under influence of the teachers that gathered the second group to the first group. "Anything for the help that you have provided us sir" he spoke back to his teacher.

Mr Kitagami then continued to whisper to the student with one of his hand covering the side of mouth dampening his voice. The student nods at his instructions taking them as holy orders to complete, which Mr Kitagami continued for a few minutes giving instructions to his pawn.

The bus slowly came to a stop as Keagon pulled up behind of another motor vehicle which was in the longest traffic pile up he had seen in his life. As if on cue Avis yawned from his slumber and stood up to feel the bus not moving. Walking to Keagon which Avis saw the same sight as what Keagon saw... a mess. Two long queues of motor vehicles that were waiting to move forward slowly, but only to be stopped again after a few feet.

"Now what... Avis?" Keagon said as he continue watching the traffic

"hmmm..." Avis thought before continuing his words "keep us in this queue, it might lead us to where we need to go" Avis replied to Keagon who got comfortable in the driver's seat.

"Alright man, I'll let you know if anything happens" Keagon lazily puts his left hand on the steering wheel and rested his head on his right hand on the window.

Avis left Keagon back to his driving if you can say that now, and sat back in his seat looking at the group who were awake and leaning to him waiting for him to repeat what he said to Keagon not wanting to be left in the dark.

"What's happened Avis?" Hikari asked Avis as he got comfortable in his seat before replying to Hikari.

"Well it seems that we are stuck in traffic, I told Keagon to keep us in this queue, it might lead us to where we need to go" Avis answering Hikari's question.

Everyone took the information in and was in thought of what to do while leaning back into their seats as well. The male student from the second surviving group that they rescued from the school got a tap on his back by Mr Kitagami and he rose from his seat and marched over in front of Avis. Everyone looked at the student who from Seipel's knowledge was a second year student like Avis was. The student looked down on Avis with an irritated face

"Avis... yes?" he asked Avis who was seated in front of him.

"Kind of hard not to know me since I am in the same class as you" was all that Avis said as he looked back at the student with nothing to provoke the person but with his words. If the student snapped he had done so in record time as he grasp Avis by the front of his shirt with his left hand and lifted him off the chair that he sat on making Avis stand.

"Who died and made you king huh! Why are we going to the city? It's the stupidest idea you idiot!" the student yelled at Avis with his right hand in a fist at his side almost about to punch him. Keagon heard the commotion but could not leave the driver's seat to see it because of the stop starts of the traffic. The others in the first group looked at the student who held their friend with cold stares.

"Hey what did Avis do to make you this angry!" Sadie practically yelled at the person who was holding Avis.

"This idiot should have taken us to the nearest authorities...not taking a field trip to the bloody city!" the student roared.

"Avis's plan was to go seek help, and by going to the city would be the best place to find it. I agree with his judgment to go to the city for help" Kiari replied calmly to the aggrieve student with Seipel adding her note to the conversation.

"Yes I agree with his judgment as well... heck we all agree on it... so sit back down and calm your beard!" which was she heard that line from someone in the past Seipel was reaching for her claws just in case something might happen.

The student who was holding released his grip from Avis, but as Avis turned to his left he let out a punch which hit him hard in the fight side of his face forcing Avis back into his seat. The student was about to let go another punch when the sheath of Shinigami's katana slapped the students fist away. Before the student had time to recover Shinigami forced the sheath into the offender's stomach taking the wind out of him pushing on the ground.

Hikari immediately went to check on Avis who was holding his cheek that had a nasty scratch on it, which was probably from one of the many rings the student had on his fingers. Wincing at his own touch of the scratch he tried to ignore the pain looking at the student.

"Stupid idiot" Avis muttered to himself.

When everything was about to settle back down Mr Shinamora was walking over one of his students standing near Avis and the others.

"Now now... we don't want any fighting here Avis" Mr Shinamora said to Avis

Avis looked at Mr Shinamora who he disliked from the first year being in the same school as him. Shinigami returned to his seat, but was ready to take action if it happened. Seipel also finishing putting on her claws for sure after that strike to Avis's face. Kiari looked at Mr Shinamora with disgusted in her eyes also not liking the very teacher herself. Hikari went back to her seat with reassurance that Avis was alright looking at Avis still holding his cheek. Sadie turned to the teacher in her seat and spoke

"Avis did not throw any punches, he did nothing to provoke him in the first place" Sadie rebutted

Mr Shinamora shook his head and looked at Sadie while he explained "He may not have done anything to the student, but caused this from his standing as being the 'leader' of every action that has taken place so far. Those actions should not be left to a student, but to more of a mature elder standing like myself".

Avis looked at Mr Shinamora with hate in his eyes having a feeling he was up to something. He knew that Mr Shinamora was a semi strict teacher but not a crazy one.

"I think it would be in are best interest if I lead us to the right place to be safe instead of Avis as do the other student here and Mr Kitagami" who all nodded from the back of the bus agreeing with his words.

"So you want to take control of this situation from the very person who led to save you all?" Seipel said in a dark tone while pointing a sharp claw at him which got Mr Shinamora fearing her a bit.

"If you put it like that..." Mr Shinamora looked over to Hikari who was not paying attention and back to Seipel "...Then yes!" he grabbed Hikari by her left arm and pulled her out of her chair and Mr Shinamora using his spare arm to hold Hikari as a human shield.

There was a gasp from the first group as Mr Shinamora now holding Hikari hostage. "Now Avis I think you should leave this bus under my control and get off immediately if you value your little friend here"

Seipel and Shinigami stood up with their weapons ready to fight, but stood back by Avis's arm blocking their path. Sadie looked now at her insane teacher with fear in her eyes "Hikari is one of your students!"

Kiari looked at Mr Shinamora with hate in her eyes "you coward" she yelled at him.

Hikari was fidgeting under the teachers strength scared to hell by his actions. "Now Mr Overton open the door so Avis can get out now!" Mr Shinamora ordered. Keagon looked at Avis who was still seated receiving a nod from him to go along with Mr Shinamora's orders. No sooner later the door to the bus opened and Avis taking his time and thought about the situation and came to a conclusion. Standing up from his seat he takes his weapon and started to walk to the door hearing Seipel's voice

"You don't have to go along with his threats Avis" Seipel spoke to Avis as he went past her, but with a reply "Don't worry I got a plan" Avis said quickly as he made his way to the door but stopped at the exit.

"I will step off this bus once you release Hikari sir... she an important person to all of us" Avis spoke now revealing the long bloody scratch on his right cheek.

Hikari looked straight at Avis's face which was giving her a smile of reassurance. Mr Shinamora getting what he wants released Hikari as she ran to Kiari not wanting to go near Mr Shinamora again. Mr Shinamora then looked at Avis who which looked at Hikari relieved that she was safe took one last step off the bus.

The door to the bus was shut behind Avis as he made his way to the driver side window which was rolled down by Keagon out of sight of the crazed and demented teacher.

"Keagon... I think it's time to flee from the flea market and tell Shinigami to take charge while I'm gone for the time being, he needs to be more talkative" which got a chuckle from his friend.

"No problem, take care man hope to see you soon further up the road" Keagon replied as Avis started to walk up the road to act that he was leaving from the bus just in case Mr Shinamora did not by his leave satisfactory.

Keagon turned to the group as the crazed Mr Shinamora walked to the back of the bus with a grin of self justice on his face. Sadie with Seipel and Shinigami took notice of Keagon and walked up to him, as Kiari and Hikari sat with each other.

"I spoke to Avis... and Shinigami your in charge of the group in his absence, you need to be more talkative man" Keagon relayed Avis's message to the rest of the group without Mr Shinamora's group hearing.

Shinigami looked a little surprised as he was now the 'leader' of the group for the time being. This did not fazed Seipel and Sadie as they looked at each other and shrugged at the allocation of the 'leadership'.

"He should be fine on his own... but it might be too dangerous if there are more of them out there that we don't know about" Seipel being serious all of a sudden

Keagon then remembered what Avis said and relayed the strange message that he heard from him "Also Avis said it's time to flee from the flea market? I wonder what that means." Keagon told the three other survivalists which are equally questioning the statement. The huddled four then came to a conclusion all thinking the same thing smiling at each other, after looking at the Kiari and Hikari which are not in any danger by the teachers.

"Gosh... what a clever bastard he is?" Seipel broke off from the meeting and went to Hikari and Kiari and knelt next to them.

"Hey Kiari and Hikari how about we ditch this stand and slap that idiot over the head" Seipel saying as she motioned to the direction of Avis outside of the bus, with a response of nods coming from the both of them.

Seipel looked back at Keagon, Shinigami and Sadie and nodded to them. The time had came for their escape as Keagon shifted the gears to park and the bus was stationary and opened the side door as well as his own jumping out of the vehicle, and walking to the front of the bus. Kiari, Hikari and Sadie immediately flew out the side door before Mr Shinamora could even stand up from where he was.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mr Shinamora yelled at the fleeing group.

Seipel was exiting the bus while after yelling "Schools!"As Mr Shinamora was walking halfway down the bus when Shinigami stood out in front with his Katana unsheathed stepping back to the door making Mr Shinamora stand still.

Shinigami finishing Seipel's line "Out!" as he jumps out the bus sheathing his sword as he made his ways to the rest of the group at the front of the bus.

"Let's go and get that Idiot!" Seipel yelled as the rest of the group smiled and laughed at her changed mood again as they set off to catch up with Avis.

After Avis said took his lead from the bus he had walked a fair way away from the bus carrying his weapon in his right hand. Not paying attention to what was behind him as a hand... well a metal claw slapped his left shoulder, but not cutting him making him turn to see Seipel. She walked in front of Avis stopping him when she stopped.

"We can't let you steal the spot light now can we" Seipel said to Avis waving her left claw in his face and started to walk away in front.

Then another slap was giving to his back and this was from Sadie who was giggling at Avis who was confused at what was going on, then another slap to back and another and another then something smacked the top of his head. The slaps on his back were from Kiari, Hikari and Keagon and the person who hit his head with his sheathed sword was Shinigami who muttered "idiot" to Avis as he went past. The six of them smiled at Avis and began to walk away leaving a very confused Avis to catch up.

"Hey wait for me!" Avis yelled after his friends.

On the bus Mr Shinamora took charge and Mr Kitagami was in the driver's seat. My Shinamora sat at back of the bus with an expression of pure annoyance.

"I hope you fucking rot" Mr Shinamora muttered to himself as he waited for the bus to move again in the traffic jam.

Avis and the others walked along the pathway faster than the cars moving with intent of reaching the front of this traffic jam. Seipel was now walking next to Shinigami at the rear of the group where following Keagon, Kiari and Sadie with Avis and Hikari at the front. Hikari looked at Avis thinking about the situation on the bus replaying in her mind of him leaving the bus for her sake.

"Eh... thank you ... for what you did today for me" Hikari spoke out to Avis who turned to her as he walked.

"Heh... it was no problem Hikari. I am glad you were not hurt and safe" Avis smiling at her as he returned looking forward

After walking for what it seemed ten minutes in silence with the other cars and people they managed to get to the source of the traffic jam. One of the bridges that crossed over a river was barricaded by police and a big sign which said "check point" was on the top of the bridge.

As the group got closer to the Bridge the more crowded it got. Everyone was holding onto someone so that they did not lose each other in the masses. Seipel held onto Shinigam'is left arm while giving an irritated look at Sadie who was just clinging onto his school jacket keeping an eye on the others. Keagon had link his right arm with Kairi's left as they were pushing amongst the crowd which Kiari did not mind that contact with him as it was pretty rowdy. Hikari took a hold of Avis's gloved right hand feeling a bit shaken up of being smothered by the other pedestrians after what had happened, while Avis did not glanced at her but looking over people to see what was going on. Sadie saw Avis at the front and released her grip on Shinigami's jacket which game a small smile to Seipel. Weaving and bumping in between the crowd as she latched on to Avis's bloody shirt tugging on it hard as she got bumped again by another pedestrian.

"What's going on Avis?" Sadie yelled to Avis's ear as the crowd were yelling also.

Avis from his glances from over peoples shoulders saw a fenced off area with police letting in a couple of vehicles through and ten people roughly through at a time, being checked by police who were stationed behind the fence. After hearing a yell from Sadie in his ear and a forceful tugging on his shirt Avis looked to his left.

"I think they are checking people as they are let through" Avis yelled back over the noise of the growing crowed.

Sadie tried to look over the top of the crowed but fell short even using Avis's shoulder as a ledge to help push up on. There was a scream at the back of the crowed and everything fell silent as a person coughed up blood on to the ground where he fell to the ground not moving. Everyone looked at the body for half a minute then it twitched moving slightly. This got everyone scared as the crowd dispersed from the area as if there was a bomb about to go off. Seipel and Shinigami were able to get out of the fleeing madness and were looking into the running mass looking for their friend while Seipel still clinging to Shinigami's arm. Keagon and Kiari somehow managed to weaved their way out of the mass still having linked their arms together and found themselves near Shinigami and Seipel.

"Where are Avis, Hikari and Sadie?" Keagon spoke to first escapees.

Seipel leaned behind Shinigami replying to the second set of escapees "I think they are still trapped in the madness!" as Shingami pointed his sheathed sword to the rioting crowd.

Mean while inside the crowd Hikari and Sadie were holding onto Avis as they made their way from the front to the rear getting pushed by the crowd.

"Out of my way!" one person yelled as he pushed many people to the ground. "Screw this you people can die"another one hollered out from the masses

The trio manages to and unproffessionally dove out the mass of people lying on their back near the others that were waiting for them.

"That was kind of scary" Hikari mumbled as being thrown about in that crowd was not a pleasant place to be in.

Sadie caught her breath and got up to find her bat near the others and went to retrieve it and everyone else at the same time. Avis was sucking in fresh air into his lungs trying to get his breath back.

"At least... it can'...t get any worse... now can it?" Avis saying between breaths

Hikari nodded at his statement hopping it would be true as the both of them stood up from the ground next to each other. Hearing a familiar noise Avis turned saw a person covered in blood stumbling on top of him forcing him to the ground while it was on top of him.

"IT JUST GOT WORSE!" Avis yelled as he was using his hands to keep the thing far enough to not chomp down on his flesh. Hikari was struck with shock at first but regained herself and lifted her pipe above her head about to swing down on its head, but she was having second thoughts of might hitting Avis if she missed.

Feeling the smelling cold breath of the thing Avis was struggling to keep it away from him, but he saw a glint of metal and the weight of the attacker was lifted of Avis with some consequences. Copious amount of blood ran onto Avis's clothes drenching it with dark red blood from the four slash wounds on the things neck from Seipel's claw.

"Red is the new fashion" Seipel spoke with a semi serious tone to her voice.

Shifting back and standing up shaken up from almost eaten alive, Avis looked at Seipel and Shinigami who were disposing the body further away from him and the others who had ran to him to help. Hikari lowered her weapon and looked at Avis feeling powerless to save him at his time of need.

"Hey man, are you alright? You haven't been bitten?" Keagon asked concerned for his friend while Kiari and he were not attached to each other anymore.

Avis looked over his body quickly and back to each of his friends and smiled "Nope but had taken the term blood bath to a new level" as Avis showed them the nice drenched clothes he now wearing.

Looking at the crowd and police who are in hysterical situation Avis looked at everyone who had their weapons ready with them with the exception of Keagon who had managed to get Avis's for him. Handing the weapon to Avis Keagon stepped back allowing Avis to speak.

"Okay it looks like we are not getting through here. We will have to find some kind of place to hunker down for the night. Maybe one of these houses might do us down the river, but we have to move fast I have a feeling that more of them are on their way here" Avis suggested as he called it while the others thought of it taking the lead.

"Brilliant plan Avis we can rest up and continue when we are at full strength" Kiari responded to his plan.

Shinigami agreed with a nod of his head which Seipel spoke for him and herself "We think that would be a wise choice Avis"

"Yea a safe place seems nice right about now" Hikari spoke softer than the rest of the others

Keagon and Sadie both agreed to Avis's suggestion and now looked down the road to find it clear.

"The road is clear this way everyone, let's go" Keagon spoke to the others as they all started to jog down the road as in the distance of the opposite direction few of them were making their way to the bridge.

After jogging what it seemed a couple of kilometres away from the bridge check point everyone slowed to a walk as they were catching their breaths as they walked. Looking around most of the houses where already abandoned.

"Hey guys sorry to bust this plan already but how are we going to get into one of these places knowing its safe?" Sadie asked as she scanned the houses.

Everyone thought to answer Sadie's question even herself was thinking. Out of the corner of Hikari's eyes she saw a couple running out of their house with some items closing the door behind them leaving a set of keys in the door as they jumped into their car and sped off quickly.

"This way I think I've found a place" Hikari sounded as she ran with the group close behind her

Reaching the house it had a six feet high wall around the complex with cast iron gate that opened along the wall for a car to get into the property, and a smaller cast iron gate for people to enter. The building itself was a two story town house which looked more than accommodating for the group for the time being.

"Alright let's go" Kiari spoke as she pushed the cast iron gate open with the others filling behind them, with Avis closing the gate and putting in the two dead bolts on the gate shut tight for added security.

Hikari walked up to the door and turned the key that was still in the lock and the handle to the house opening the door. Everyone piled into the house with Hikari shutting the door and locking it from any outside intruders, while Keagon looked around the entry way for anything out of place.

"Let's check the rooms for anything that might be still hear and block any doors or windows that you see down stairs." Keagon spoke to everyone.

"Alright!" Everyone said in unison except for Shinigami who merely nodded as they dispersed on their task with Shinigami, Seipel and Avis heading up stairs with weapons ready, and Kiari, Hikari, Sadie and Keagon on the ground floor checking the rooms. Hikari and Kiari went into the Kitchen/living area that had a small window and door leading out to the small concrete back yard. Hikari went to the Kitchen looking in the cupboards and fridge for anything that can be used to make dinner for the night. Kiari went to the window that was next to the door and peered through it seeing nothing in the small fenced area. Keagon and Sadie and Keagon opened a door next to the stair case that lead them to the garage that held a lot of one meter by one meter two millimetre thick metal sheets in the corner of the room, where a work bench and assorted tools were stored. The big thing that got both of their attention was the 4x4 Hilux ute parked in the middle of the room looking as it was just bought. Seeing as the garage was safe they went back inside the house to notify the others of what they found.

Avis managed to find the room which looked like a study area with a balcony that looked over the river and seeing the bridge further down the street. Walking back to the hallway he had met up with Shinigami who checked the other two spare rooms with ease which was a bed room and the master bedroom.

Making their way down the stairs to the kitchen/living room Seipel had come of the bathroom at the end of the hall which was spacious that could have two or three people at once inside. Seeing Avis and Shinigami walking down the stairs she took off after them catching up with them down the stairs.

Entering the Living area Kiari was seated at the dinner table with her head supported on top of her hands thinking. Hikari was still rummaging thought the cupboards of the kitchen and Keagon and Sadie were peeking through the small window to the back yard.

Seipel acting a little cheery bounced to the table taking off her claws and placing them on the table and spoke aloud "So I found the bathroom up stairs at the end of the hall, we can all take showers to freshen are self's up" which got the other girls attention of a hot shower.

Keagon leaned again the wall next to the window and looked at Avis and Shinigami "Sadie and I found a Ute parked in the garage with assorted tools and metal sheets and scrap metal behind them. We could modify the thing to be are transport against those things?" he relayed to the both of them.

Avis looked at Shinigami who spoke back at Keagon and Avis "Leave the car modifications to me, but it will take time to get it done" he said with a smile.

That sentence had struck a surprise in everyone to think he said more than two words at one time. Seipel grinned and walked over to Shinigami "He can speak!" she clarified as she nudged him in the side while adding "You should smile more it suits you" which left him a tad embarrassed.

After the little sign of embarrassment Shinigami left the room to the garage to see what he had to work with. Avis placed his lacrosse shaft against the side of the fridge and taking off his lacrosse gloves looking at them and threw them into the waste basket next to the fridge looking at them intently.

Avis broke his stare and turned to the others in the room "I guess it's time to clean up... you girls want to take the first shower?" he asked them which he should have known the answer in the first place.

"YES!" The four of them exclaimed as they all rushed out of the room and up stairs to the bathroom getting ready for their showers leaving Avis and Keagon in the room alone.

"Don't come up stairs we will also find some suitable clothes to wear while we can wash are old ones and... NO PEEKING!" the duo heard Seipel angrily yelled from the second floor.

Avis and Keagon looked at each other and could not hold in the urge to laugh as they let out fit of laughter between them. After wiping some of the tears from their eyes they went to garage to see if Shinigami needs a hand with the Ute while the girls went to clean themselves up.

The girls giggled and squealed in the bathroom while they were enjoying the heavenly hot water cleaning the blood that was on them off their bodies. While the boys where in the garage started to move stuff under Shinigami's keen instructions. Avis had taken off his shirt as the blood stain shirt was still wet, and he decided to wipe the rest of the blood off his body the best he can with the shirt so he looked somewhat cleaner. Looking at the Ute the main idea of Shinigami's plan to modify it was to turn the tray into an enclosed cab compartment to allow safety for occupants or their luggage as they moved. The first thing that was decided was to gut the beast of anything unnecessary, which lead to one thing... Fun!

So after seeing the demented sides of people along their journey to their now enclosed haven for the time they will be spending out of hell, it was the relief they all needed at the moment.

* * *

><p>Okay next is <strong>Chapter 3: Moving Out<strong>

Lets hope I don't get distracted XP.


	5. Chapter Three: Moving Out

****Hello everyone Thank you for the reviews, it helps build my confidence in writing these chapters. I am a little late with this release but with issues in my life updates might be erratic. I would like to thank one reader for giving my a boost to get this chapter out, I thank you very much for the boost, as it has gotten me to work hard on it. Now enjoy this up date and there might be some mistakes but i can fix those later as i was aiming to get this chapter out ASAP that was within two days.

* * *

><p><strong>Moving out <strong>

Inside the bathroom the girls where finishing up their showers with much delight drying themselves with towels that they commandeered from under the sink cabinets. They all threw their dirty clothes in a basket making a mental note on whose clothes is who so they will not be mixed up. Walking out of the bathroom towels wrapped around their forms the four walked into the master bedroom which looked like it had not been touched as the occupants were in a rush.

Sadie had a big smile and a glint in her eye as she opened the wardrobe and started to look through the large amount of clothes that where hanging.

"Awesome!" Sadie said as she quickly grabbed a pair of black capris and a blue long sleeved pull over sweater and quickly went to the other side of the room out of the way from the others looking in the wardrobe.

"Hmmm" Hikari thought as she look around and found herself a white tank top with the short sleeve on the right was a blue colour, thigh high black and blue socks and blue sport shorts and went to put the clothes she had gotten on.

"Well this should do for the time being" Seipel mused as she had found a black and white Lolita dress which thought would do for the time being ashamed it was not something like visual kei in there.

"Hehehe what luck" Kiari being last found what she thought was luck as she found a black corset with red strings, a thigh high black skirt and a pair of black boots. She smiled to herself and quickly put the clothes on.

Avis, Keagon and Shinigami all were taking everything out of the spacious Ute with the back seats placed in the corner near the sheets of metal with anything that could be of use like seat belts and floor covers. Getting sweaty they admire the gutting job of the now ready canvas for the transformation from standard to 'Them' proof. Shinigami started to take the square tubing and the sheets of metal and started to measure and cut them with the power tools to make the noise now than later. Keagon was standing on the tray of the Ute thinking what to put there with Avis heading towards the door to see if there where anything to drink for them from the kitchen thinking the girls were still up stairs.

"What would you like to drink guys? Avis asked over the power tools noise as he was beginning to open the door.

Keagon looked over to Avis "I could totally go for a Neat right now" he said as he looked at Shinigami who just shook his head back at Avis. A Neat is the consumption of a spirit as a straight, unaccompanied shot.

"Ha ha I dunno if can man, I'll see what I can do" Avis chuckled back at Keagon as he opened the door still looking at Keagon as his hand extended from the door then notice something grabbed it. No sooner he felt the thing he was thrown on to the ground by Hikari.

Keagon gave out a low whistle "You got done like a steak dinner my friend hahaha" taunt to his buddy who was on the deck. Sadie gave out a fit of laughter as she saw the spectacle and Hikari was worrying madly at her mistake.

"I'm sorry it was out reflex after I did some kick boxing a few years ago" Hikari apologised to Avis who was on the floor on his back.

Avis groaned as he stood up rubbing the back of his head which he heard a gasp and a whistle from in front of him. Hikari blushed and looked away and Sadie was the one who let out the whistle.

Seipel came around and noticed Avis standing shirtless with bloody stains on his body and asked him a question "Just who's blood is that on you?" seemingly forgetting how it got there.

"Well I think when the time you sliced that things neck open on top of me" Avis replied.

Kiari just simply walked past and peered through the door seeing Keagon talking to Shinigami as he held the square tubing in place for Shinigami to mount it in place. After staring for a bit Kiari walked away to the dining area rubbing her arm that was linked with Keagon's before when they were in the crowd. Taking a seat at the dining table she sat day dreaming as she was joined by Hikari who complained at there was not much food left in the pantry and fridge which got Sadie thinking as she walked into the kitchen without Avis who wondered back into the garage to check something.

Opening the door to the back yard with her cricket bat she climbed up the fence and peered in the back yard to see nothing. Jumping down she looked inside the house seeing the lights are on but nobody was home. Walking to the back door she raised her bat and swung down on the door handle breaking it and the lock at the same time. Her delinquent side was starting to take over as she stepped inside the house, having a similar layout of the house they were staying in. Checking the house for any signs of moving life she found no one. While she was looking through the bedrooms wardrobes she found a pair of black and blue converse that fit her well and another black pair which she would see if Hikari would like them. The other clothes inside where mainly for men which she would tell the guys to come here for their clothing choice if they like.

"Oh yea I need to get some food for dinner" Sadie spoke to herself.

She looked inside the wardrobe again and took out a medium sized duffle bag which she spewed the contents on the bed making a mess and went down the stairs to start filling the contents with food supplies.

In the occupied house Avis walked into the kitchen asking Hikari a question "Are there any cans of soft drink or bottled water in the fridge?"

Hikari was looking through the contents of the fridge pull out two cans of soft drink which were a popular brand, and placing them on the ground next to her as she did not want to look at Avis anytime soon being slightly shy of him.

Avis picked up the two cans of soft drink "Thank you Hikari" he thanked her as he departed the room.

Seipel was watching the two from the pantry and walked up to Hikari as she removed herself from the fridge.

"I think someone has a little crush" Seipel teased as she walked over past her to the couch and placed herself on it laying down having a break. What Seipel said had left Hikari with her face red as a tomato. Hikari stood up and went to prepare a snack of something simular? Avis had returned to the garage to see the quick work that both Keagon and Shinigami did to the Ute already mounted the cabin frame work. Shinigami was in the process of placing the sheet metal on the frame work as Keagon was putting the back seat back in the Ute.

"Yo... no neat but a soda instead" Avis said to Keagon as he casual threw the can to him.

Keagon got the can and opened it "As if you looked" he told Avis who chuckled at Keagon's remark.

"Who said I didn't?" Avis replied as he walked up to his friend as he took a swig of his drink.

Avis looked at the handy work that the two had done in so little time. Until Sadie came in the garage with some bags of clothes which where half hanging out. It was filled with mainly men attire which the bag was dropped at the door step.

"Hey guys I got some clothes for you!" She exclaimed as quickly left the door leaving Avis and Keagon looking at the bags with Shinigami moving his head into view from behind the sheet panels on the Ute, with them all guessing how she got the clothes.

Sadie skipped back into the dining room with a pair of headphones around her neck and a lolly pop stick sticking out of her mouth she acquired from her adventure. She then sat down at the table being content with herself, as she looked at Hikari who was sorting the bags of food from who knows where she got it from. Seipel was still laying on the couch no sign of her moving at all, while Kiari was still seated at the table day dreaming. Hikari placed the food and other supplies in the fridge and pantries while looking at the happy Sadie.

"Sadie where about did you get these groceries from?" Hikari asked the person who got the groceries.

Sadie turned to Hikari in her chair and giving her a cheesy grin "That's my secret... and hello boys" she spoke noticing the trio entering the room with the bags in hand.

Avis was holding one of the bags while Keagon carried the other placing them on the ground in front of themselves. Shinigami already had gotten some clothes from the bags which consisted of a black robe, a black dress shirt, black pants and fingerless gloves. They were placed over his shoulder as he turned around to go up stairs to take a shower.

"So um yea I guess you girls have been busy?" Avis asking the four which Sadie just smiled and continue to play with her headphones. Hikari looked busy preparing something to snack on for everyone, with its great smell filling the room.

"Yea... in about half an hour or so we can have something to eat" Hikari was at work preparing the food as she talked.

Seipel who was on the couch rose from her position to see who was there, finding nothing interesting she laid back down back to resting for her. Keagon looked through the bags wondering what to wear.

"What to wear? What to wear?" Keagon mused aloud which got attention of Kiari as she stood up from her seat and walked over to Keagon and the bags. She knelt down and rummaged through the bags and pulled out a yellow button up shit with thin white and navy blue stripes, lighter navy blue sweater vest, dark blue jeans and a pair of Sperry topsiders and gave them to Keagon smiling as she walked back to her seat at the table. Avis who was next to Keagon saw the whole thing and gave a low wolf whistle.

"Ha ha very funny Avis" Keagon looked at him as gave him a menacingly look which struck Avis with fear. "Oh hey girls any of you want to help Avis choosing his clothes... you know he kind of sucks at fashion, especially wearing the pink shirt before we got here" Keagon said referring to Avis's blood stain shirt, hoping the chance to talk about fashion would 'help' him.

Sadie and Hikari perked up with interest as they made their way to Avis and the bags on the floor. Keagon was leaving the room when he hears Avis cry out to him. As Seipel rose and leaned on the couch to watch the spectacle adding her advice as well with a grin on her face.

"You bastard!" Avis exclaimed as he then was getting sized up with articles of clothing by the female duo in front of him.

Keagon made a whip crack noise as he imitated the whip with his free hand leaving Avis to the torture of the female _Fashionista's. Heading up stairs he was joining Shinigami and cleaning himself up before heading back to work on the Ute with him. _

_After ten to fifth teen minutes of sorting through the two bags of clothes Avis was trudging up the stairs carrying a pair of _black baggy cargo pants, khaki green nylon pistol belt, black/white sneakers, khaki green under shirt and a thin grey sport hoody.

"I won't die to 'Them'... But I will probably die to my companions for my clothing choice" He past Shinigami who was dressed in his new attire and shortly after words Keagon came down with his new clothes on as well.

"Hehehe did you enjoy the quality time?" Keagon spoke to the weary Avis who in returned gave him the finger, which made Keagon laughed out loud as he went past Avis.

Heading to the bathroom Avis walked into it and proceeded to clean himself up with the hot water that was left over which was not much as he spent half the time with cold water. He shrugged the cold water feeling off and started to scrub himself, getting the blood off his skin.

Meanwhile the others were seated at the dinner table with the rice curry that Hikari prepared for everyone. She had wrapped Avis's plate as he was not present at the time.

"Thank you for the food" everyone said even Hikari who prepared the dishes.

After everyone had finished eating that still sat at the table. They all had eaten quickly as they were starving. Seipel took this opportunity to ask everyone something.

"So what do we do when we face more of 'Them'?" Seipel asked the entire group except Avis who was still cleaning himself up.

Keagon laughed lightly at Seipel's question, but his face turned into a dark serious aura "We kill them all ...no matter whom they are... Even if they are your own family, you have to kill them" Keagon's words were dark and cold.

"But..." Hikari was cut off from her sentence

"No buts... it's either you live and they die or you both die, and I think you will agree with the first choice" Keagon interrupted with a serious harsh line.

"Okay... So how about where we are going after this?" Sadie asked as trying to change the subject quickly.

Everyone looked at each other, but Kiari spoke out to the rest of the group "I believe my parents are the closest past the river... Maybe we should go there first?" Kiari suggested.

Everyone nodded at her suggestions as Seipel stood from her chair "Alright let's see this monster you guys are working on" Seipel along with the others placed their plates on the bench as a pile and walked into the garage.

After the brief cold water treatment Avis dried himself off and dressed wearing the hoody to get warm from the cold water. He walked down the stairs to see the Hikari waiting for Avis at the table with a plate of food wrapped up. Avis walked into the room sat down next to her looking around to find no one else near.

"Where are the others Hikari?" Avis asked her while scratching his head

Hikari pointed to the garage door "They are looking at the Ute and seeing if they is anything that needs looking at" she replied to Avis while pushing the plate in front of him. "I saved you some of the food that we had since you where in the shower... we ate before you" Avis looked at the plate which was rice and curry.

Looking at Hikari with a smile "Thank you for saving me some food" Avis thanked Hikari as he unwrapped the contents and started to eat the rice curry. Enjoying the taste of the meal even though it was cold, he stopped to say something "This is wonderful Hikari!" as he continued to eat.

Hikari smiled as she watched Avis eat the meal "Thank you" she replied back to him

The others who were in the garage talking about what to do with the Ute and how to use it. Shinigami was tinkering with the engine while Seipel was hanging around him giving some help if he needed it. She would get a tool that he would quietly speak to her, being more talkative to Seipel than the others which made her feel more closer to him. Keagon was in the Ute's new enclosed compartment fixing down a couple of metal boxes that where lying around the garage. Picking up a circular saw blade he imagined how 'they' would look like being carved up by the disk of death. After imaging the disk of death in action he tossed the saw blade lazily onto the work bench which was already in a disaster zone as it already was. Kiari was humming a tune to herself as she watched Keagon fixing down the metal boxes into the Ute's tray before playing with her golden oval pendent before resuming watch over Keagon. Sadie was sifting through everything and anything she could to check the value of it.

"_Aww there is nothing good to take unlike that other place"_ Sadie though to herself as she stopped her bickering and listens in to what Keagon was saying.

"We should so reinforce the front of this thing with something so those things well be skewered as we drive past them all" He said with a darken vision in his eye of destruction.

Shinigami shook his head to himself which caught the glimpse of Seipel as she handed him a wrench.

"Why bother we only need this to get us to point A to point B nothing more" Seipel said before she got told to get some tape from the table where Kiari was leaning against. Kiari shifted from her spot to allow Seipel to get the right tape for the job looking at Keagon still.

"It'll be a waste of time...Good idea...but still a waste of time" Kiari agreed to the idea but shut it down the same time. Keagon let out a defeated groan as he went back to work but only asking a question to anyone who wanted to listen.

"So.. When do we leave this place and what's the game plan?" Keagon asked

Kiari stepped forward placing a hand on her chin thinking before she replied to his question "I think we should ask the person who made the last plan" she calmly replied to Keagon's question.

Keagon slide out of the tray and standing up right once he was out of the compartment with a confused look on his face "The last plan?" he spoke the last three words to Kiari's answer.

Shinigami how was taping some pipes securely together finished what he had to do in the engine bay and closed the bonnet of the Ute with a thud. Seipel remembering who made the plan to escape the school stood around the vehicle leaning against the side door.

"She means Avis..." Seipel said bluntly as Shinigami was wiping his hands on an old rag next to a bench.

"Oh" Keagon said surprisingly "Well...Hey Sadie can you ask Avis what we should do now?" he asked Sadie who was listening quietly. Before she was able to walk to the door a voice was heard from the door way.

"We should stay here and see what happens by the morning. If shit hits the fan we will leave from here and find another way across the river, but otherwise I think it's safer to travel during the day with those 'things' out there" Avis spoke from the door way with Hikari beside him.

Keagon shrugged at his friend "Whatever man just let us go too far in to the deep end of the pool"

Avis gave a confirming nod as he left the doorway and headed up the stairs to the balcony standing into the cool air taking a seat on the small padded wood bench overlooking the river. Taking his mobile phone from his pants pocket which he was surprised it hasn't broke yet and opened a message

_Avis_

_We are messaging you to see if you are fine where you are. Are you alright? Are you safe? Your mother and I are okay back here in Australia. We are staying at small rescue camp just outside of the city. We are waiting for you to come back home to us safe and sound and live back in our old house. _

_Always thinking of you with much love Mum and Dad_

The message was sent by Avis's farther and was dated that very day, but five hours ago when they just got to this house. Texting back he hopes it gets to his parents he texted.

_Mum and Dad _

_I am fine and staying with some friends in a house, and working on our way to their parent's house to stay or to leave the country. You don't have to worry I will look after myself._

_Be safe and with much love Avis_

After sending the text he was reverted to the old text but Avis had put his phone on standby on the small table next to him as he continued to watch for anything that might cause them to leave earlier.

After a couple of hours slowly everyone was feeling sleepy and wanted to sleep. So the boys where sharing a room with each other and girls where going to share a room as well to keep 'separation' from both sexes, but it was not going to stop some.

Hikari was sharing a bed with Seipel as she respected Shinigami's decision to be alone while he slept in the other room. Keagon was sleeping on the carpet down stairs while Kiari slept on the couch next to him. She reached down to seize Keagon's hand, but she settled for resting her hand on his shoulder. She smiled greatly as she left her hand on his shoulder as she dozed off into a heavenly dream. Sadie not being tired at the current time walked all over the house to find Avis still being on the bench outside the balcony from the door way.

"Isn't cold out there?" Sadie thought to herself as she went to one linen closet and found a spare doona still folded. She grabbed the doona and went back to see Avis still sitting unaware of her presence. Tip toeing her way to the balcony she unfolded the doona and threw it over Avis.

"Uhwaaa!" Avis let out surprised at the sudden covers falling on him as he removed the blind doona to reveal Sadie's face.

"Yahoo" Sadie greeted him with her cheerful self. As she sat down next to him on the bench as he was shifting across making room for her.

Avis with the covers on his lap turned to Sadie and struck convocation "Hey Skittles, nice surprise... you got me there" He said smilingly. Sadie walked around and sat next to Avis grabbing the covers off Avis's lap.

"You must be cold sitting out here" saying as she wrapped the cover around the two of them as she scooted closer so the covers could wrap completely around the two of them "and why are you out here in the first place Avis?" Sadie added to her sentence as she looked at him.

Avis who had a hidden blush being close to Sadie continued to look at the view in front of them. The other side of the river looked safe and calm while on their side was hell. He took his time before replying to her as he thought.

"Well it seems the night air is giving me piece at the moment...So much has happened in just one day. The school, the escape, the bus with the crazed teachers, nearly been eaten alive and now finding a way to safety" Avis listed what had happened during the first day of the crisis.

Sadie looked away from Avis and out to the view musing the thoughts of the day. It has been a rough day for all of them and the rest they can get will be the best thing for them all at the current time. Letting out a yawn Sadie rested her head on Avis shoulder "Don't worry about it, I think we should be..." Sadie was cut short as her eyes slowly closed and fell asleep on Avis's shoulder.

Avis looked at Sadie and grew a smile onto his face thinking of the girl that has a lot of energy just a few minutes ago just fallen asleep with ease. A yawn was given from Avis as he was too getting tired. As he was going to move Sadie attached herself to Avis's arm and lent further into his shoulder being mo e comfortable. Giving a sigh of defeat he got himself comfortable and closed his eyes falling asleep into the night hoping that the nightmare of them are gone in the morning.

Next day sunrise peered onto the balcony giving warmth to the couple who slept against each other. The sunshine did not wake them, but the load moaning from a lot more of 'Them' scattered all over the area outside the fenced housing. Avis's eyes flickered and after hearing the moaning again his eyes bolted open he looked over to Sadie and shook her lightly.

"Hey Sadie... Sadie...wake up, we got a problem" Avis spoke softly to the sleeping Sadie.

Sadie groaned lightly as she rubbed her eyes "What's going on Avis?" she asked as she yawned and laid back on the bench.

Avis stood from the bench and peered over the balcony to see the sight of many many more creatures walking the street. Avis picked Sadie up from the bench and stood her on her feet "We need to get the others and load up and move out. There are more of 'them' out there than we saw yesterday!" Avis explained which gave Sadie the boost to be awake.

"What!" Sadie looked over the edge onto the street to see at least thirty of 'them' shuffling along slowly. Sadie looked back at Avis while folding the cover that they used. "I'll get the girls and start packing the car!" she said as she ran into the house. Avis went into the men's shared room to only to wake Shinigami as he went straight to the car with the keys putting them in the ignition ready for start up. Keagon heard the commotion and rose from his slumber as did Kiari from her position from the couch.

"What's going on?" Keagon wiped his face as Kiari stretched from the couch.

Sadie had already woken Kiari and Seipel and was packing anything they need into the back of the Ute's new compartment.

"There are more of hell's creatures out there and we need to go...Now!" Sadie spoke out to the two who bolted up from they where grabbing their weapons as everyone else was.

Everyone stood in the garage at the Ute wondering who would go where. There was the driver and passenger seat at the front and another three seats behind those. Avis stepped to the back with the new compartment hatch already opened. Hikari and I will be in the new compartment and Keagon and Shinigami will be in the front, you three are in the back seat" He gave out the seating arrangements.

Everyone nodded at Avis and went to their assigned seats with Avis locking the back hatch from within. Shinigami pushed the garage door open sliding it upwards to reveal the gate already having five of 'them' mindlessly bumping into the gate. Shinigami turned to Keagon who nodded back and both got back into the car with Keagon in the driver's seat yet again.

"Okay we are going to ram through them and drive away so it might be rough so hang on" Keagon spoke loudly as he turned the ignition key turning over the engine.

Making the Ute roar to life, as the sound got 'their' attention. Stepping on the accelerator he rammed the gate forcing the crowded area back clear of the obstacles in their path to drive onwards, with only a few small dents in the bonnet of the Ute. Inside the vehicle everyone was bumping around by Keagon's driving again, but unfortunately in the back compartment Avis and Hikari tumbled around until the reckless driving stopped. After the tumbling session ended with Hikari lying on top of Avis with her face above his which both had a slight blush on their faces as they sat up and away from each other. Seipel knocked on the roof of the Ute and looked back at the two when it was safe too.

"Are you guys alright?" Seipel asking the two who where in the back

Avis rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Seipel "Well yea after we went through the tumble dryer" he looked at Hikari who nodded to Seipel "Well I guessed we moved out" adding the last part to end of his first response.

Seipel nodded back at Avis and Hikari and retuned with her eyes forward to the road as there was more of 'them', but they are less and less of 'them' as they went. The group was heading away from the last bridge and their temporary haven and further down the river trying to escape to the other side of the river.

* * *

><p>Okay i hope this may quench the Testament thirst for a while =D. Any who it is 3 am and i need to get some sleep XD.<p> 


	6. Chapter Four: Crazy Pain

Yes! I am Alive! although i had been sleeping way to much the past few weeks -.-" So here we have Chapter 4 enjoy! Note(could be drafty I'm not to sure but meh its OUT!)

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Pain<strong>

The Ute sped along the road going past very few of 'Them' as they stumbled over as the vehicle went rocketing past them. Maybe one or two of 'Them' would step in the way of the Ute and end up under the tires in a splatter red mush. Inside everyone didn't seem concentrated on anything except Keagon who was keeping an eye on the road as he spots another bridge ahead.

"Another bridge ahead" Keagon spoke out to the rest of the group

Everyone perked up at Keagon's notice and tried to get a better view of the bridge. Avis who had been told by Seipel who passed on Shinigami's message, that there was hatch on the roof that he could open to stand up and look out and around the area. Opening the hatch and popping out the top seeing the bridge clearly, Avis gave a disapproving look on his face. The bridge was blocked off like many others that they had passed. Keagon slowed the car down to a stop as they all inspect the barricade which consisted of multiple cars and vans that block the entrance to the bridge. A couple of dead corpses laid at the front of the barricade with blood stains on the ground and on the cars. Avis looked ahead and wondered if there is another way across the river, but he tap the roof of the Ute and Keagon taking the signal started to drive past the barricaded structure and onward down the road. Avis returned into the compartment closing the hatch behind him.

"That was the third bridge that was barricaded..." Seipel groaned as she sat in her seat.

Avis had brought his hand up to his neck going into deep thought as he rubbed it, meanwhile Kiari stared out of her window at the river her eyes wondering on the scenery.

"Guess we keep going to the next one" Sadie spoke out in the middle of Kiari and Seipel.

Keagon looked down the road and gave a small light chuckle "heh sure thing and let's hope it's not barricaded like the last ones" He replied to Sadie as he carefully went around a few unoccupied cars on the road.

Hikari looked around at everyone seeing everyone where they are and let out a small sigh "if we can't make it to the other side by nightfall we should look for another place to stay for the night" She suggested to the group.

Avis without looking at Hikari spoke out to answer "Agreed. I don't think anyone would like to sleep cramped up in this Ute together"

Everyone nodded at Avis's answer but Sadie turned around and looked at Avis with a sly smile "Well i think we sleep in this cramp Ute Avis" as she motioned to him when she said her words, easily gaining a blush out of him.

"Sadie what are you talking ab... argh!" Avis was interrupted as she climbed over her seat into the back compartment without the seatbelt to hold her back as she didn't put one on like everyone else hadn't. Sadie slide over the backseat and onto Avis as she flew past Hikari knocking him onto his back with herself on top of his chest. Giggling she sat on top of Avis with her arms folded looking down at Avis.

"See there is enough space" Sadie chimed as she enjoyed her comfortable seat that she sat on.

Avis gave a defeated sigh as he had a blush on his face. Hikari also had a blush at the position that the two of them where in and looked at the front of the Ute to see Seipel grinning at the sight and Keagon moving the rear view mirror to see the spectacle.

"Hey now wait til you get a room you three" Keagon jokingly said as he continued to drive.

Hikari, Sadie and Avis then blushed madly at the statement of what Keagon said. Sadie sliding off Avis as he sat at one end of the compartment, Sadie at the other and Hikari in the middle they sat silently trying to get the redness on their faces to go away from being embarrassed. Five more minutes continued on along the road until Keagon saw something ahead.

"Hey guys I think I have found are way across the river!" Keagon exclaimed as he pointed with one of his hands at the structure ahead of him.

Avis popped the hatch and looked out of the compartment to see a bridge with people occupying it. There are living people where occupying the bridge actual people occupying the way across where they needed to go. Avis waved to the people as they got closer to the bridge with his weapon out as it help signalling them. The bridge occupants had gotten the message but not returning a friendly reply as a flash was seen by one person with the sound of a gunshot. No sooner the gunshot was heard the pipe that Avis was holding was forced out of his hand with shards breaking off it.

"Not good not good, get us out of here!" Avis yelled as another shot grazed the side of the Ute.

Keagon Swerved the Ute to the left taking the corner hard bring the Ute slightly off it four wheels to two. Avis feeling the weightless of the change of position almost flew out of the hatch, but did not as he held on for dear life on the rim of the hatch and forced himself back inside. On all fours again Keagon drove fast out of the firing range of the bridge and slowed down to not crash into anything and then stopped the Ute.

"What the fuck happened!" Seipel said as she looked behind her seat at Avis.

Avis who had a close encounter with death yet again sat against the wall of the compartment breathing as the adrenalin was hitting him.

"Those people... just shot at us... with no warning... they must...be crazy" Replying back in between breaths.

Kiari was looking at Avis as did Shinigami as he spoke back to Seipel. Keagon had an eye through the side view mirror as well but keeping his eye out for any of those people who shot at them.

"Avis...your arm" Kiari spoke at as she pointed to his arm where he held his old weapon.

The shards that broke off the lacrosse shaft had cut his arm slightly. Avis looked down at arm and cursed that he did not noticed it before. Hikari taking out a piece of cloth from one of their supply bags she immediately yanked his arm out straight, then wrapped the arm with the cloth to provide a make shift bandage before letting his arm go. Although Avis thought that his arm would have been ripped from his socket he lived with the pain.

After the wrap was placed on his arm Avis looked at everyone "I guess we're not going that way anytime soon" Avis spoke.

Seipel was thinking when an idea came to her "Well since we will need supplies and a place to rethink our plan to get across the river i think we need to go to a gas station. There we can get gas and other supplies, plus if we have to stay the night it would be safe right?" She voiced her thoughts. Everyone nodded at Seipel's idea which gave the indication for Keagon to drive on, but without eyeing down another one of 'them' darkly and ramming it to the road before driving off.

After looking around street after street they eventually found a gas station which looked in good order. Keagon parked the Ute behind the Gas station out of sight of anyone. Once parked Avis opened the rear hatch and Hikari, Sadie and himself slide out. As Shinigami, Keagon, Seipel and Kiari also got out of the Ute with weapons drawn.

"So we go in and take care of any of 'those' things and secure the place right?" Hikari said as she readied her pipe.

Seipel nodded to Hikari in return as Avis walked to the back door where he twisted the handle which he found it was unlock but not opening the door until everyone was ready. Avis held three fingers up and proceeded to count down to zero as he open the door out to him. Straight away one of 'them' stumbled out but was cut down by Shinigami with a slice of his sword. Keagon and Sadie walked in first followed by the rest and Avis who was weapon less who shut the door behind them. Checking each part of the station they found it was not ran sacked yet which was good for them.

"Alright this place is safe for now i suggest we get the gas first and put it in the Ute now" Keagon said as he motioned to the empty canisters on the shelf.

"Yea let's do the hard work first..." Seipel said disgruntle as she went to pick up one of the canisters with her gloves but got stopped by Shinigami taking the gas canister for her as Avis took another two outside quickly starting to fill each canister at the gas pump.

Inside Hikari was grabbing any food products that had a long shelf life. Kiari was looking with Keagon in the back rooms for anything out of the ordinary spending the time together. Sadie was picking things and putting them in her pocket or bag that she found behind the register. Shinigami walked back inside lugging a filled canister leaving Avis to fill the other canisters with gas. Seipel helped Shinigami by opening the door to where the Ute was parked and the back compartment. Hikari while she was looking at some items she spoke to Sadie as she herself was near her.

"So you and Avis sure are friendly back in the car" Hikari made conversation to pass the time which got Sadie's attention with a smirk.

"Yea we are... we slept outside on the balcony together last night" She responded which gave Hikari a surprised look at Sadies openness of her actions with Avis

"y..you did what?" Hikari looked flushed at Sadie as she spoke a little louder than she did before.

Sadie laughed at Hikari's expression with pure bliss before speaking "Don't you worry we were sitting on a bench with a blanket around us to keep us warm nothing more" Sadie gave a few chuckles as she winked at her. "And besides you and Avis seem to be friendly with one and another too" she added.

Hikari with her slight blush nodded as she continued on with her little story "Well i saved some dinner for him when we at the last place and he did like my choice of clothing for him" Hikari replied to Sadie who was a little jealous that Avis did like the clothing choice that Hikari picked for him.

Avis was continuing to fill the last can after placing the second canister at the entrance of the station. Filling the last canister he was only half way done as someone was walking stealthy to him. As Avis finished fill and twisting the cap on the canister something hit him hard on his back forcing him to the ground.

"Ow... what the fuck!" Avis said as he felt the pain in his back as he stood back up on his feet again. He turned to the person who had hit him, but he ended turning to a knife to be held to his throat by a man who looked like he was going insane. The offender was in a scruffy outfit of jeans and a plain shirt as he held the knife to Avis's throat. The noise from Avis had gotten everyone's attention as they stopped at the entrance to the station to see Avis held at knife point.

The crazed man looked past Avis to the others and gave out orders "No one moves or he will be dead within a heartbeat" holding the knife closer to Avis. As it was a command more people came out of the area behind him brandishing more make shift weapons.

"Now drop your weapons and walk this way" The knife holder commanded to which everyone did as what they were told. The knife holder's comrades ran past the group and collecting the weapons in a heap and the bags of food that was inside. "Okay we are taking you to are camp to see what are leader is going to do" he said lastly removing the knife from Avis's throat and walked in the direction to where the bridge that the group had previously got shot from.

Everyone walked within the group of people as Avis rubbed his neck where the knife was held. Everyone was told to be silent as they walked back to the bridge where they were shot at. Luckily they did not find the Ute at the back of the gas station so if the group escaped they could head for the Ute as an escape vehicle for a quick getaway. Once the mass got to bridge the front was a giant solid meshed gate wall. The knife holder waved at the two gate guards and the gate opened in a sliding motion allowing the mass to walk though. The gate closed fast as everyone was through inside the 'safe' area.

The bridge looked like it was remodelled with tents with items like bed sheets and plastic covers. Cars and other vehicles where also used as barriers at the 'gates' at each end of the bridge with many on the bridge used as temporary housing for some of the occupants in the 'safe' area. The group continue to be escorted to the far side of the bridge towards the side of the river they wanted to go. Stopping in front of semi trailer at the open end the escort leader looked at a person who was standing at the entrance of a semi trailer and gave him a short nod. In return receives a nod back as he steps inside and no sooner later another person walked to the entrance.

"Ahh... So you must be the survivors that we saw before?" The mid twenty year looking man spoke as he eyes Avis and the others.

"Yes we are and why did you fire upon us?" Keagon spoke rudely at what it came to everyone as the leader of the bridge.

The escort leader raised his knife but lowered it as he was motioned by a hand from the one on the trailer entrance.

"You must understand we have been attacked by a few people who have snapped from this situation, so we thought that you where some of those people as we saw a rugged vehicle with lots of young blood inside it" The bridge leader said eyeing Hikari, Kiari, Sadie and Seipel up and down, but his attention turned to the boys.

"I am sorry that we have fired upon you. Where is your vehicle that you have come in?" He asked as the escort did not manage to find the Ute behind the Gas Station.

Shinigami stayed silent having a feeling of not trusting the man and Keagon scoffed "Why?". The bridge leader bypassed Avis and looked at the females as he jumped down from the back of the trailer walking up to Kiari. Keagon was about to step forward as Shinigami grasped his shoulder with one hand. Turning his head to Shinigami shaking his head at his which Keagon looked back.

"So where is this vehicle you came here in?" the bridge leader spoke to her in a way which creped her out and her other female comrades.

Kiari took a step back as the bridge leader looked at the Seipel and went to her. Shinigami's hand tightened his grip on Keagon's shoulder which Keagon knew that Shinigami was having the same trouble as he did.

"Yea... What!" Seipel angry spat out with an irritated look that scared the man.

The bridge leader took a step back and continued on to Sadie who was next to her. Eyeing her up and down Sadie felt violated as he stared at her and then man eyeing her looked at Hikari as well taking time to take in their features.

"So do you two want to tell me?" the bridge leader asked again to Hikari and Sadie.

Both Hikari and Sadie looked at each other not sure what to do and stared blankly at him and gave a quick glance to Avis who was next to Keagon. The bridge leader took notice of which Sadie and Hikari looked at and stepped back away from them.

"Well i guess you might have crashed the dam thing oh well. You can stay here for the time being and rest up on the one condition that your weapons will remain in the Amory truck beside this trailer here" he said while motioning to the van that was against the trailer.

Everyone nodded and the people who had the groups weapons walked by and entered the van throguh the side door and coming back out again leaving the group be. The Bridge leader gave a nod to the escort leader to which he walked by Avis and the others.

"Come with me and i'll show you where you will be staying" the escort spoke calmly which everyone was hesitant at first but soon followed him. Meanwhile the bridge leader waved some of his group members over and spoke to them out of ear shot of Avis's group.

"Take the silent brown head that was holding onto the auburn head kid and find out more about their vehicle... beat it out of them if you have to. Leave the green eyed kid to my methods and tell the others to get the room ready" the bridge leader issued orders.

The escort had lead Avis and the others to a un occupied van. "This is where you will be spending the night... enjoy" the escort said as he walked away playing with his knife.

Everyone looked at the spacious van and piled in taking a seat where ever they can. Shinigami popped open the glove box to find a set of keys that are for the ignition for the van. Placing the keys under a floor mat under the passenger's seat, this would help hide them without the bridge occupants finding them.

"That guy was creepy don't you guys think?" Kiari said as she sat in the corner her knees hugging her chest.

Hikari nodded at Kiari's words while Sadie gave her own response "Yea he was... and what was he on about trying to find out where we hid the Ute?" she asked.

Seipel who was at the front seat with Shinigami saw him place the set of keys under the passenger seat turned to the group at the back. "Hell i don't care about that toss pot! The quicker we can get out of here the better" she said sounding a tad pissed off from hearing about the guy the other girls were talking about.

Silence was thrown into the van once Seipel finished giving the most awkward time. The awkward silence did not last long as two of the bridge occupants who looked to be the same age as the bridge leader poked their heads inside the van gaining the attention of the entire group.

"Hey everyone just came by to ask the guys to give us a hand in moving a few things so we can make this place more like a proper camp than a mess?" one of the two asked nicely

Avis being generally nice stood up bending his body slightly not hitting his head on the roof "Sure i think we can help. What do you think Shinigami and Keagon?" He asked the two.

Shinigami nodded his head as Keagon gave a hefty sigh "Well it beats seating here and doing nothing" Keagon said as the two exit the Van from their places.

"Oh yea are leader wanted to see you about something... i think it's about a way of contacting help or something" the same bridge occupant spoke to Avis as they left with Keagon and Shinigami to the entry gate that they came in. Avis was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt, and then turned to see the girls looking at him.

"Don't worry it should be fine. Besides we are all in this shit together may as well help each other out" Avis spoke smiling at the four as he exited the van walking back to the semi trailer ready to give a helping hand.

"I don't like the feeling of this situation guys" Hikari spoke as Sadie started to scratch the interior of the van out of boredom. Kiari looked over to Hikari and waved for everyone to come close together into a huddle.

"Well I agree with you Hikari about this situation. It's too weird to be nice to us already" Kiari first to speak. Then Seipel came in right after Kiari with her bit "Well if we have to we can use this van to get out of here... Shinigami had found the keys to this thing and i've checked we got a lot of gas in the tank to get us going for a while" Sadie just watched the whole team talk from her position wondering what the guys were up to.

Keagon and Shinigami had gotten to the area where they had to move stuff, but they were behind turn over cars on their sides making a nice enclosed area. Stepping into the area they had found another set of weaponry and other things that looked of importance. Once they were inside enclosed area one of the two bridge occupants with them threw a punch at Keagon but the fist got caught by Shinigami. Keagon turned around to see Shinigami holding the fist of the person who was about to hit him.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing!" Keagon exclaimed to the two.

The man's fist came free as he stood with his friend "We are under orders to find out where your vehicle is if we have to beat it out of you."

The four of them prepared to fight as the second man spoke out "If you don't tell us i guess we will have to do something with your girlfriends" he chuckled at the end of his sentience.

This lit the dark side in Keagon as his face changed and his eyes look ready to kill. Shinigami was in the same mood as the two of them weren't going to let their friends be harmed by these ass wipes. The fight erupted without interruption that would decide on the fate of the future for the group.

Avis had reached the semi trailer entrance without any issue as the bridge occupants seemed nice and friendly towards him. As he was waiting for the bridge leader to come out of the trailer something had stuck him in the back of his head. Avis's vision was blurred until it faded to black as he hit the ground with a thud.

The fight with Keagon and Shinigami was heated as Keagon ducked under a punch and dealt another blow to his opponent stomach winding him. Shinigami block and slapped his opponents attack away with ease. Stepping backwards towards the back of Keagon's opponent Shinigami's offender was getting pissed off with him, striking harder and faster with each attempt. At the last second Shinigami ducked as a straight punch was aimed for his face was now contacting Keagon's opponent in the back of the head knocking him out of the land of the living for now, dropping like a bag of potatoes. Shinigami's opponent looked at what he had done, then at Keagon and Shinigami which where cracking their knuckles preparing to deliver the pain to this ass wipe. The man had no time to shout as he was already making contact to the concrete. Looking over to the stock pile of goods Shinigami took a couple loops of rope and passed some cloth to Keagon. Keagon had got the idea that Shinigami was implining and gagged the two unconscious people as Shinigami tied them up.

"Well look at this" Keagon looked at the supplies and equipment picking up a revolver with his left hand which felt natural to him looking at the marking 'SW 357 M&P' branded on the weapon.

Shinigami looked at the four Kurkri knifes that looked exactly the same and picked them up to inspect them. Keagon who had been looking around taking a duffle bag and stuffing all the ammunition for the revolver that he could find in held it open to Shinigami. Shinigami looked at the bag and placed the Kurkri knifes inside. The duo left the area with the duffle bag heading back to the van, but Shinigami looked over to Keagon.

" I want my sword back" Shinigami spoke to Keagon like it was a must.

Keagon shrugged and ran past the van on the other side of the bridge keeping themselves seen to a minimum. Shinigami and Keagon looked like modern day cat burglars sneaking around the bridge occupants, crawling under the semi trailer and jumping inside the armoury van out of sight of anyone. Keagon gave a short whistle in his mind as he looked at the assorted weaponry in the van, as Shinigami immediately took his sword from the pile of others that somehow had been acquired. Taking three more swords along a belt sheath for one Shinigami opted taking those to be used later. Keagon on the other hand started to get excited seeing an m4 carbine sitting by itself with an Mpk5 next to it with some decent amount of ammo for both. Finding another bag Keagon took all the ammo which he could fit into the bag and stuffing the Mp5k in as well, carrying two small duffel bags over his shoulders and the m4 carbine in his hands they started making their way back to girls and the van.

Returning to the land of vision Avis had awaken to in a room which was lit by a fireplace providing an irritating heat. Avis tried to move to only find that his hands and feet where bond by rope. The bonds ran up and tired to the roof rafters and his feet where tied to the metal loops in the floor.

"What the fuck! Is this some kind of sick joke?" Avis yelled which got a fit of laughter by a man in the room.

The man in the room came out of the shadows revealing that he was the bridge leader along with the knife wielding escort beside him. The knife escort walked behind Avis not doing anything at the time as the bridge leader spoke out to him.

"We want to know about you vehicle so we can use it for our own benefit you lad. We will do what is necessary to stay alive... so where is it then?" the bridge leader came closer to Avis's face. "You don't want anything to happen to red and brunette head girlfriends of yours ha ha ha" He laughed in Avis's face as did the knife escort behind him.

Avis looked at the bridge leader with hate in his eyes and spat on his face "Go fuck yourself you asshole" Avis spat with determination completely different how he would talk.

The bridge leader wiped the spat of his face and gave a growl and nodded to the knife escort which gagged Avis with a rag and pulling the back of his button shirt tearing off all the buttons living his chest exposed. "Now we have to use a different method to extract information from you" the bridge leader said as he walked over the fire place grasping straight fire tool from the fire which was glowing with heat. Walking back to Avis with the tool in hand held it up in front of Avis.

"This is going to sting just a bit" the bridge leader spoke as he brought back the fire tool and swung at Avis's chest

Making contact for a brief hit Avis cried out even though he was already gagged in immense pain feeling the blow from the heated rod and the burn on his chest, feeling the scarring of his wound cooling down. The beating continued even as Avis fell unconscious to the amount of pain soaring through his body.

Mean while back at the van Seipel got a fright as two duffle bags were thrown into the van side door and Shinigami and Keagon jumping inside.

"God dam... you scared the fuck out of me!" Seipel raised her voiced as the Hikari looked at Keagon and Hikari and Sadie looking at the Shinigami and Keagon with no Avis in sight.

"Where is Avis Keagon" asked as he looked around the van seeing Avis has not arrived back yet.

Hikari looked at the two swords that Shinigami brought back and took the two as a replacement of her pipe. Sadie opened one of the duffle bags and her eyes widened "Where did you get this Mp5k! And oh my god that M4 as well!" she Identifying the weapons immediately like an otaku. Kiari took the last word on the floor with the belted sheath while Seipel had been given the four set of Kurkri knifes from Shinigami.

Seipel looked at Keagon "Avis has not come back yet" she said still staring at her weapons.

Keagon shrugged and checked his weapons placing the M4 down next to the ammo bag. "We'll as soon as he comes back we are blowing this join because this place has insane people in it. Shinigami and I fought off the two bastards that wanted are help." Keagon told his story to the others.

"What! The four girls" exclaimed as Keagon loaded his revolver snapping the cylinder loader shut with a flick. Seipel get into the driver's seat and get ready to drive us out of here when Avis gets back. Shinigami already told me that you know where the keys are." Keagon spoke out to her.

Seipel gave a nod and went to driver's seat and grabbed the keys and stuck them ready in the ignition. "All right Shinigami and I will be outside and hiding behind the van encase the crazy bridge leader comes back and we will surprise them just act like you didn't see us" Keagon said as he and Shinigami left the van hiding at the back.

No sooner than fifth teen minutes after the plan had been set the bridge leader came walking back with the knife escort dragging Avis under his arms to the side door dropping him where the girls could see him beaten to an edge of living with server burns and cuts on his chest, back, arms and a couple more on his face.

"Now girls lets have some fun and tell me where your vehicle is now!" The bridge leader looked more insane as a person that should be in an asylum.

"Avis!" The girls exclaimed seeing their leader in his condition that he was now just barely conscious.

Hikari jumped out the van along with Sadie inspecting Avis with Hikari glaring at the bridge leader "You monster have you gone mad!" she shouted at him which ended up making him laugh.

"We are all are honey. The world is fucked up and we need everything we can get to survive this world! He is one stubborn son of a bitch though" the bridge leader spoke while pointing at Avis.

Keagon and Shinigami turned each corner of the van taking the advantage of the situation with Shinigami pressed the tip of his sword againt the knife escourts back and Keagon aiming the revolver at the leader with death in his eyes for what crime he had just done this his friend.

"We are leaving and you're going to pay for you have done you psycho" Keagon said giving no time for a response from the crazed man as he pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the man's chest.

As the knife escort moved Shinigami skewered him with his sword and pulling it back out to leave him fall down to his death. Keagon had run to Avis helping him up with Sadie and Hikari placing him down inside the van. Shinigami got inside the passenger seat as Seipel started the engine and took off to the other side of the river.

"Hang on their buddy we'll get you fixed up as soon as we are clear" Keagon said as he looked over Avis concerned as everyone else.

Seipel had driven the car like a mad women and blowed through the second mesh gate and out of sight of the bridge trying to keep control of the van as she swerved around un parked cars and obstacles. Seipel stopped the van with a slide as they were in front of another group of survivors which had vehicles of their own. Kiari recognises one of the survivors and opened the side door and jumped and surprisingly shouted out "Mom?"

everyone looked at each other except for Avis then to Kiari.

* * *

><p>Okay so yea too much sleep... and writers block sucks huh?<p> 


	7. Chapter Five: Recovery

Hey hey welcome back again with a chapter five and soon hopefully chapter six Chapterby the week end but that is still WIP. Any who enjoy have fun and let's say i will be while writing the next chapter. Also as well this year i took part in Movember with a friend of mine and we had a blast earning a near total of $1000 for the aim of which is to raise vital funds and awareness for men's health, specifically prostate cancer and depression in men. Alas being told i look old even though i am still a young young lad i will remove this patch of fluff and return to my old self. can't wait for next year to grow another mo ={

* * *

><p><strong> Five: Recovery<strong>

Kiari recognises one of the survivors and opened the side door and jumped and surprisingly shouted out "Mom?" everyone looked at each other except for Avis then to Kiari.

A female from the group of survivors turned her head to the familiar voice and immediately recognise Kiari from where she was standing "Kiari!" she shouted back as she ran to her daughter giving her a hug once she reached to Kiari.

"Mom what are you doing out here?" Kiair questioned her mother who was hugging her to death.

Pulling away from Kiari she looked at the other behind Kiari "Come with us back to are camp. We will discuss more there later, we have made too much noise already and to the gun shots and crash we heard earlier" Kiari's mother explained which she stood up and started to walk expecting them all to follow on foot to the other group and their 'transport'.

Kiari remembering about the condition that Avis was in quickly spoke back to her mother quickly "Mother one of my friends is in bad condition from a group of crazy survivors from a bridge not too far away"

Kiari's mother looked at her daughter thinking about what condition that her 'friend' was in, but let the motion slide as she gave a wave to her group of survivors and they rushed to their transport a modified public bus and piled in while Kiari and the others got back into the van.

"Follow that bus and it will lead the way to the camp" Kiari's mother instructed to Seipel who had never stopped the engine as she gave a form nod and followed the bus behind it quickly. As the two vehicles drove away moans and groans were heard not too far away.

Kiari's mother who had sat in the back seat and Kiari was in the back with Sadie and Hikari who were looking after Avis as he lied unconscious in their hands. Avis's shirt was cut and torn and was held closed together with small string were the buttons should be. Looking back at the road, Kiair's mother continued to guide Seipel as she drove after the bus.

After ten minutes of Kiari's mother guiding being the only voice to be heard among the group the two vehicles stopped in front of a seven feet high stone wall fenced off private retirement village with the main cast iron gate opening silently probably from extra grease or oil added to the track of the gate to keep most of the noise down. Once the gate was open the bus and the van drove through with the gate coming to a close quickly with the gate's people placing bolts and moving cars on either side of the gate securing it from it being pushed down with force. Driving though the street with small houses on either side the two vehicles stopped when they reached a grass park opening with a large fountain in the centre. Pulling into a stop on the side of the road near the park grass everyone disembarked that could walk. Kiari's mother was greeted by a man.

"So how did the hunt go darling?" The man assumed to Kiari's father asked her mother as he looked at the new survivors recognising Kiari immediately. "Kiari! My dear you had us worried" He spoke to her as he went up to his daughter, but was stopped by his wife.

"Honey we can reunite later, one of Kiari's friends is in need of medical attention" Kiari's mother informed her husband as he came to a swift conclusion.

"Take her friend to house number eighteen and call for Mr Minamoto to look at their wounds" He issued as two people came by with a make shift stretcher to the van to retrieve Avis and transport him to house number eighteen by foot with everyone in the group even Kiari going after Avis to see his if they can help with his treatment.

Inside house number eighteen Avis was put in one of the small guest room with everyone standing around Avis who was breathing a little faster while gathering a small sweat. Soon after he was placed on the bed an elderly man came into the room with a white lab looking coat on with blood stains all over it. "Alright everyone out of the room so I can take care of him" Mr Minamoto spoke to the gang that surrounded Avis, which most obliged but Sadie and Hikari where both still staring at Avis in thought. Mr Minamoto gave a grunt snapping the two out of their haze and getting the gesture to leave the room as well. Both Hikari and Sadie depart from the room as well going into the small lunge room taking a seat where ever they could find one Keagon was standing in the small kitchen area right next to the lounge room as Sadie sat on the kitchen bench facing the Shinigami who took a seat on a wooden chair with Seipel next to him. Hikari had sat down her back against the cold wall while Kiari was standing with her back against a wall as well. Silence was the only thing that was in the room until Seipel broke it.

"God this is so depressing we have found sane people among the crisis out there, and we are here with are head down" Seipel said sounding a tad irritated by the mood everyone was in. Everyone looked up at Seipel but back to where they were looking at before.

"Well it isn't that we are depressed about finding sane people or even my parents on top, but i think everyone is a little down by Avis not being here you know?" Kiari replying to Seipel's rant before.

Most of them nodded in agreement that it was kind of depressing how the situation was with one of their friends that has be beside them all since the beginning of Hell. Sadie swinging her feet back and forth from the counter not really interested in talking just kept staring at the corridor where the bedrooms where. Hikari had leaned further back into the wall who was staring off into space. Seipel was leaning against Shinigami who which acted like a lamp post for her. Kiari crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall with a her eyes slightly shut. Keagon was in the kitchen still taking a small glass cup, rinsing it in the sink before filling it up with fresh water and talking sips of it.

After what seemed eternity with Mr Minamoto leaving and entering the house gathering more supplies for his time helping Avis in the guest room, he left the guest room closing the door behind him with disposable gloves coming off. He wiped some sweat that he had accumulated of his forehead with his right arm he stood in front of everyone gaining their immediate attention.

"Well it seems your friend will be fine for now. He will need a lot of rest and time to heal, so i suggest that visiting be kept to a minimum." Mr Minamoto gave the group his brief talk before leaving the house to the groups devices.

Everyone stood up right and rushed in a quietly manner to the guest room to find Avis in the single bed asleep. Keagon noticed the bloody cloth and bandages in a waste basket in the corner, which concerned what kind of injuries his friend has.

"Dam he looks wrecked" Keagon saying to the others as they all looked over Avis as he slept.

Hikari looked at Avis's face to see some square bandage on his left cheek and a small square bandage on the right side of his neck "What did they do to him?" she asked to no one but made the comment any way.

Sadie made a gruff sound as she looked on "I don't know what they did, but at least those pricks that did this to him have gone straight to hell" looking at Shinigami and Keagon as she finished her sentence.

"It was kill or be killed but i doubt Avis would have seen it that way... He's too nice to see that" Keagon speaking about his friend in response about Sadie's words.

"Yea well i think we need someone who kind and caring all the time, it will..." Kiari was interrupted by Mr Minamoto who had came back inside the house to see the group looking at the group he gave a small cough.

"Your mother and father wants to speak to you, and your friends Kiari" Mr Minamoto spoke which interrupted Kiari.

Kiari gave Mr Minamoto a quick nod as he left the room and house once again. Turning to the others Kiari looked at everyone especially at Keagon "Guess it's time to meet the parents?" Kiari spoke again giving Keagon who did not understand why the chills.

Everyone walked outside the house Kiari was walking beside Keagon, Seipel was next to Shinigami and Hikari was next to Sadie. Walking to the fountain where they all had disembark from the van which was still there next to the other vehicles from the other survivors, they had seen Kiari's parents talking with each other at a desk with a large paper map on top of it. Noticing the group's arrival Kiari's father looked at how close his daughter was next to Keagon and gave a short raised brow.

"Hello everyone as some might know I am Kiari's father and this is her mother" Kiari's farther motioned to himself and his wife. "We have gathered all the people we could and set up a haven here in this retirement village that we cleared out of those 'things'. This will be our home until we can get in contact with the Takagi house hold for assistance to be transported to their home." He added along with his speech.

A raised hand came from Hikari before she spoke to Kiari's father "Why ask for assistance from the Takagi to be transported to their home when you have set up a nice location here?" Hikari questioned.

Kiari's father gave a light chuckle as he held up his hand to his mouth before bringing back down. "Good question there miss..." he asked not knowing his name.

"Kinomoto... Hikari Kinomoto" Hikari gave her name to Kiari's father.

"Thank you Miss Kinomoto, we asking for transport to the Takagi house hold because of what they have told us in a previous conversation with them. That there will be rescue at an elementary school in a few days time before another time when there will be another rescue transport will come for more survivors" Kiari's father gave the group and Hikari the answer to the question.

"Wait a minute... how bad is this crisis and what is it that we need to go to a rescue location?" Seipel asked after hearing Kiari's father's explanation.

"The situation about this crisis is that by those 'things' who kill and some that they won't because of other live presence are roaming the entire world. If one of those 'things' bites you... may as well hang yourself because in time you will turn into one of 'them'. In the span of two whole days of this crisis many more of those 'things' have been seen all around the country and the only way to not attracted them is by not making any sound near their presence. Along with the added presence with those 'things' living people have started to go insane with the situation, and started to attack other living people" Kiari's father was stopped by a moment from words from Keagon.

"You can say that again... We where led into a trap by a group of survivors on a bridge for are vehicle that we had. They went for us boys because i think we are the strong ones by their leader. In the end Shingami and myself were able to defend ourselves and acquire are weapons" Keagon adjusted the straps on his shoulder for the two duffle bags and his rifle as Shinigami, Hikari and Kiari held on to their swords. Sadie and Seipel did not have any weapons as they were still on the bridge now some where they did not want to go back to.

"I can see that and what about your friend that was injured and you two weren't?" Kiari's father asked Keagon about Avis.

Keagon took in a deep breath as he told his explanation "Avis is kind and helpful which led to his situation now. He was asked to help the leader of the survivor group and probably got ambushed. The injuries that he sustained we don't know how he had got them. Avis was returned to us beaten at the van that we came in beaten and unconscious. Shinigami and I took the chance of being hidden as they thought we had been dealt with, surprised them taking 'care' of them and escaping using this van" Keagon explained to Kiari's father.

"Ah that explains why he was injured. I will tell everyone at the gate to ask any new survivors where they had come from to check if they were a part of that group and refuse entry to them. We cannot have that sort of people to destroy are chances of survival" the words from Kiari's father were hash but true.

Another hand was raised but this time was Sadie "excuse me sir but can we use another house due the fact that we don't want to disrupt Avis and Mr Minamoto when he checks up on him." Sadie asking politely this was tough for her.

Kiari's father looked at the house next to the one their friend was in and gave out a smile "Sure you can how do you think the house next to your friend sound?" giving them an option which gave a smile to the most of them.

"That's perfect thank you very much" Sadie bowed quickly as she went off to the house with the other following except for Kiari who had stayed to speak with her parents. Keagon had left wanting to off load the weight on his shoulders.

Kiari and her parents stared at one and another before the three of them fell into a big hug. "I am glad that you are safe dear" Kiari's mother sounded as they broke apart from the hug.

"I assume that is what you have been using to defend yourself Kiari?" her father asked motioning to the sword that was sheathed on her sword belt around her waist.

Kiari grasp the hilt of her sword with her left hand before looking at her farther "I haven't used this yet, but i will when the time comes" Kiari's reply was strong as it sounded.

Kiari's parents both gave out a chuckle at their daughter at how she looked with the choice of clothing she had. "Go to your friends and rest it will do you the world of good" her father told her which Kiari didn't have to think twice about going as she left walking towards the house number nineteen.

"What do you think of the boy dear?" Kiari's mother asked her husband who looked at his wife.

"You mean their injured friend?" Kiari's father asked curiously which caused his wife to giggle. "No i mean the boy that was close to are daughter darling" Kiari's mother made it clearer to her husband to figure it out. "Hmmm... he is not bad" was all he said as he went back to the map on the table.

Kiari walked into the house to see it was exactly the same as the previous house that Avis was in. On the kitchen bench Keagon had placed all the weapons that where in the duffle bags and was sorting out the ammunition for each firearm that was in their possession.

"These are for you I am sorry that i didn't get back you're gloves Seipel" Shinigami spoke briefly to apologise to Seipel while handing her the two pairs of Kukri daggers.

Seipel looked like she had just won a million dollars as she hugged Shinigami "There is no need to be sorry for Shini" she chipper a nickname for Shinigami for herself to use. Hikari was looking at her twin swords feeling how sharp they are as took each one out of its sheath to check. Sadie looked over the weapons that Keagon had in the duffle bag and picked up the Mp5k from the kitchen bench that was next to the M4 carbine.

"Oh that weapon is a..." Keagon was caught off guard by Sadie as she explained what the weapon was to him.

" This is a Heckler & Koch MP5 is a nine millimetre submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH of Oberndorf am Neckar.

The MP5 is currently one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence and security organizations. In the 1990s, Heckler & Koch developed the Heckler & Koch UMP, the MP5's successor, though both remain in production. A shortened version of the MP5A2 variant was introduced and the MP5K the K from the German word Kurz stands for 'short', was designed for close quarters battle use by clandestine operations and special services. The MP5K does not have a shoulder stock but this has a folding stock anyway." Sadie finished a brief explanation of the weapon.

Keagon was flawed by Sadie's knowledge of the weapon and gave her an almost jaw dropping look. "What i like to study weapons..." Sadie looking at Keagon then down the sights of the weapon before placing it back down on the bench. "Hey Keagon can you fix this gun up with some ammunition i think i'll check in on Avis she said as Keagon began to remmaged out some clips and started to place some bullets into the magazine.

Sadie left the house passing Kiari and almost skipped across to the other house walking in through the door to find Mr Minamoto not inside anymore. Once inside she heard a short moan or a groan along with running water from the bathroom.

"What the... no way..." Sadie whispered as she grasped a broom next to the kitchen and catiously walked to the bathroom peeking through the open door to only gasp silently to herself and her eyes going wide. "Oh... Avis..." Sadie said silently to herself as she saw Avis.

Avis was sitting on a plastic box in the shower only wearing his compression shorts on while revealing the rest of him and the punishment that he received from the crazy bastards on the bridge. On his back, chest and arms were lines that looked to be burnt and cut, scarring his skin which might leave permanent markings on him. Avis was shuddering under coldish water as it was soothing the pain somewhat but a painful process. The moan and groans where from Avis as he was fighting the pain as he rested his arms on his thighs as he slightly bent forward to let the water hit his back.

"Is he... crying... I would not blame him if he is" Sadie thought in her mind as she saw what to be thought tears coming from Avis, as they mask well under the shower water.

Knocking on the door Sadie had gotten Avis's attention as he quickly looked at the opening of the door with a hand waving at him "Hey Avis it's me Sadie I came to check up on you do you need some help?" she asked Avis.

Avis quickly turned off the water from the shower letting the water stop from hitting him as he rubbed his quickly wincing. "Um... I guess someone to talk too since I can not dry myself with a towel properly, so I'll sit here and dry off the natural way" Avis replied as he heard a giggle from Sadie.

Sadie walked into the bathroom as she knows that Avis still has some humor in him. "Don't worry" she said as she grabbed a towel that was free from under the sink as she shuts the door behind her. "Just sit there and look at the wall and I will dry your back for you" Sadie commented.

"But..." Avis was cut off by Sadie who had rolled up her snug fit capris leggings mid way up her thighs as she knelt behind Avis on the damp floor and started to dab the towel softly around the wounds on his back "Enough Avis now do as you where told" Sadie acting like a mother or someone close to him. Avis did what he was told as he sat on the plastic seat while Sadie was drying his back.

"Hey Sadie..." Avis getting Sadie's attention "Do you... oh never mind I can't seem to find the right words lately" Avis said sadly.

Sadie finished up dab drying his back with the towel placing it on the floor outside the shower. Leaning her head over his left shoulder she whispered something into Avis's ear. "I'm here for you" she spoke softly as she moved out of the shower before Avis turned to her who was half way out the door. "Now recover quickly Avi!" Sadie called out to Avis as she left the bathroom with a nickname for him.

Avis who still sat on the plastic seat going over what Sadie said until a realization hit him "Avi!...ow ow ow" Avis exclaimed as he tried to stand up fast but forgot his condition he was in.

* * *

><p>So things might get interesting from here. Well i can't say anything! It will spoil the surprise! Until next time peace out.<p>

Oh and also I am working on a new project that I will release a snip it in the next chapter and see if any of you guys and gals want to be apart of it. If it gets some interest i will start to make a character sheet to fill out, but** HOTD Testament** is my **priority** story that i will be writing and if i do have spare time i will write snip and snaps of the other story which is not named yet. Any who again peace!


	8. Chapter Six: Decision

****Short one this time, but i had this idea scene stuck in my head so i had to get it out and in she goes in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Decision<strong>

Sadie entered the house where everyone was settling in and went to Keagon to see that the Mp5k was ready for her with an improvised sling for the weapon from using an old belt that he had found around the house. Taking the weapon from the bench she unfolded the stock locking it into place with a click and slinging the weapon over her shoulder. Being not loaded yet she took the three magazines that where loaded and went in search of a small pouch to put them in so she could carry them on her. Doing what she likes best she went into the bed rooms and searched for anything of value while she was trying to find her pouch.

"No...No...No... god dam it!...ah here we go" Sadie mumbled to herself as she found after going through the entire room to find a small rectangular fanny back that could hold the two spare magazines while one was loaded into the gun.

Placing the two loaded magazines into the fanny pack she moved the pack to right of her hip so it looked like a little cooler than in front. Holding the last magazine she lifted the weapon close to her chest and places the last magazine into the gun with a confirmation of a click signalling that the magazine is loaded. Switching the safety on she then slings the weapon back on her shoulder and walks back to the main room where everyone is.

Keagon was talking to Kiari by the kitchen as he was finishing up looking through the weapons he had. Shinigami was what it seems to be asleep on a chair at the table while Seipel was looking at her knifes that he gave her with much interest. Walking over to Hikari who was standing in the lounge area, she was thinking where to have the swords when she decides to make a belt for the two sheaths.

"Sizing yourself up with your weapons?" Sadie said to Hikari who was looked at her.

"Well yea I want these to more comfortable when I walk around and such... I see that you have your weapon all set and ready to go" Hikari replied as she eyed Sadie's Mp5k over her shoulder, but later placed the weapon on the ground next to the couch.

Hikari marked where on the sheath that she would want the belt to be fixed with a small marker pen she found while in the house. Placing the swords down on the ground she went off to look through the mess that Sadie made to find nothing that could be used as a substitute for a belt. Walking back into the lounge room she took a seat on the floor looking at her weapons thinking of another way to carry them.

The day was turning into dusk and the houses in the village had their lights turned on with the added bonus of outside lights lighting up the darker areas making the area feel safe and secure from 'them'. A man had called by house nineteen to let the group know about dinner was about to served and it was their turn to get some.

"I'll grab some food for Avis for him as I think he might be still bed ridden and save it for when he wakes up" Hikari told everyone, but Sadie was smirking knowing that Avis was already awake.

"Wanting to get closer to him Hikari hmmm...?" Sadie giving off a smirk as she tries to tease her.

Hikari looked a little flustered as she tried not to show that it annoyed her when Sadie brings up the subject about Avis and herself. "I could say about you wanting to check up on Avis a while ago or was that the wind calling" Hikari rebutted back at Sadie who had felt a twitch in her right eye.

Hikari and Sadie stared at each other with fierce glares that good spark and set fire as they collide. Shinigami, Seipel and Kiari not wanting to be caught in the cross fire stood afar from the battle as Keagon tried to calm the two down.

"Hey you two how about you both see him toge..." Keagon was caught off as the two turned to face him with their battle stare off faces giving him the sweats as he moved back "never mind..." he muttered quickly and quietly and the two went back to their battle.

The group had been interested in the stare off that they had not seen Avis slowly walking to their house and walked through the door as he saw the stare off. "Did I miss something?" Avis spoke out in a dry croaky voice.

Hikari and Sadie immediately broke their staring battle as they both simultaneously looked at Avis with relief expressions that he is okay, Sadie knows more about his condition than Hikari which gave her the upper edge.

"Avis!" Hikari and Sadie both were speaking his name as they nearly skipped to him as he was wearing a black bathrobe over his wounds and cargo pants.

"Hey you two how have you been?" Avis asked the two females in front of him with a smile as he stood by the door.

"Where doing fine" Hikari and Sadie again in time with one and another both looked at each other with competitive faces again as Avis hobbled by the two to the his four other friends.

"Did I miss something?" Avis asking his four friends as he looked at Hikari and Sadie, who were having another stare off confrontation.

Keagon did not make a sound from the last time he intervened, but Seipel holding on to Shinigami's arm scared of the invisible tension between Hikari and Sadie spoke. "Well I think you did... but we don't know about?" Seipel spoke carefully not gaining the battling duo.

Avis looked at Hikari and Sadie which he thought he saw fire coming from the two, which made him feel some kind of invisible heat "Yea...no kidding..." Avis commented.

Kiari started to walk towards the door feeling a tad hungry turning to the others as she got to the door with her left hand on the hilt of her sword resting as she moved the hilt to make the tip of the sheathed sword hit the door with a tap "Okay everyone let's get something to eat or it will be all gone" Kiari told everyone.

Keagon, Shinigami and Seipel left immediately for the door with Kiari. Hikari and Sadie both stopped their battle and went to Avis, Hikari grabbing his left hand as Sadie took his right as two stared at each other they took off leading Avis to follow the others. Avis who had no chance to start walking on his own was feeling the slight sensation of pain in his body being pulled along by the two females in front of them just gave a sigh as he winced softly to himself once or twice.

Outside near the central fountain was two barbeques in operation side by side with each other with a couple of fold out desks next to them with some assorted food on it. Everyone took one of the paper plates and took what they were given from the servers at the tables. After being given their dinner which consisted of tiny portions of mix salad, mash potato and a small piece of chicken they headed to a small patch of grass outside house where the gang had set up in a circle. In a clock wise direction sat Avis, Hikari, Keagon, Kiari, Shinigami, Seipel and Sadie before coming back to Avis. Everyone started to dig into their meals enjoying the cooked food from their second day in unusual crisis. Avis noticing the attraction of Kiari to Keagon as she sat closer to him as they ate, but Avis passed it off giving everyone their own right to do what they want. Conversation was made within the group about things that have happened until one question was brought up.

"What happened to you Avis back at the bridge?" Keagon asked the nightmarish question to Avis who stared at his paper plate which was clear of any scraps of food.

"What happened..." Avis right fist started to uncontrollably shake the slightest "What happened on the bridge I was..." Avis was cut off from his answer by Kiari's father coming to the group.

"Hello everyone how are you all going?" Kiari's father asked to everyone who nodded their head to him giving a good impression looks on their faces. "If you don't mind I would like to speak to your injured friend for a minute about what has been going around here?" he asked the question to Avis.

Standing with some resistance from stiff muscles Avis rose from the ground wiping the grass off his bathrobe. Seipel noticed something on Avis's arm as the sleeve of the bathrobe went slightly back when he was brushing himself.

"Yes you can Mr Nakamura" Avis speaking in his usual tone of voice and proceeded to go with Kiari's father to the mapped table to explain the situation as he did with the others already.

"Sorry to drag you away from your friends Avis, but I thought that you needed to know what was happening around here" Kiari's father who had explained everything to Avis began to memorise everything about the rescue. "Also I want to discuss with you something about Kiari?" he continued speaking to Avis.

Avis looked at Kiari's father concerned about one of his friends in this crisis having full attention on Kiari's father as he told Avis something that made his mind started to think a million miles per hour. "Well I want Kiari to come with us to the Takagi's house hold to leave with the first batch of rescue personal that would come here. Also I think that your friend Keagon could come with us too. Kiari and he seemed to be close?" finishing with an unconfirmed comment.

Avis looked at Keagon and Kiari and looked back at Kiari's father "Mind if I can discuss it with them first?" Avis asked the one who was suggesting taking two people from the group to be rescued.

Kiari's father nodded to Avis "Oh of course you can. You can discuss as much as you like, but can I get an answer before we leave for the Takagi house hold?" Kiari's father requested to which Avis gave him a firm nod as he left to go back to the others.

"Sorry about that guys, at least I know what is going on in the world and 'them', plus the rescue" Avis spoke as he sat down back into the circle.

The plates where pilled together in the centre as Kiari went to see her parents, Keagon went back inside the house to go over the weaponry that he has. Seipel left for the house again humming a tune with Shinigami closely following behind her as he yawned again wanting to get some rest. Avis stretched his arms forward and lay down on the grass lawn looking into the night sky seeing the stars with a small smile on his face. Sadie and Hikari looked at each other with a confliction and lay down close to Avis on the grass as well.

"Um... are you two okay?" Avis feeling their proximity very close to himself as their heads where mere inches apart from each other.

"He he... yup" The two again simultaneously giggled and spoke which made an imaginary sweat ball drop from Avis.

"The night sky looks so peaceful tonight you know, even after what has happened" Hikari speaking aloud to Avis and Hikari who laying near her.

"Yea I wonder when we can escape with are parents" Sadie replying to Hikari's words.

Avis was in deep thought about Kiari's father's words today about Keagon and Kiari leaving to be rescued. Staring blankly into the night sky Avis came to a conclusion as Sadie poked at his arm where it did not hurt "Your spacing out Avi..." Sadie whispered as she then blew into his ear again using his nickname that she made for him again.

Avis sitting up in a flash as he held his ear that Sadie blew into with his hand looking down at Sadie as she playfully stuck her tongue out while placing her headphones on. Avis looked over to Hikari "Excuse me Hikari but could you get Keagon and Kiari to come and meet me next door I have something that I would like to discuss with them?" Avis asked Hikari which she smiled at him.

"Sure thing Avis" Hikari sat up before standing up with Avis to walk into the house to get Keagon and later finding Kiari.

As Avis was about to leave Sadie she was already standing up with her head phones still on her head following Avis with a slight smile until he turned to her placing a hand on her left shoulder "Alone..." Avis saying one word which Sadie gave a childish pout while looking away. Avis leaned into Sadie and lifted one side of her ear phones off her ear "Thank you for helping me in the bathroom. I shall repay the same favour for you" Avis then blew into Sadie's ear gaining a beet red blush on her face as placed the head phone back on her ear before walking away to the next house that he was recovering in.

"Hey Avis Hikari told me that you wanted to speak to me and Kiari, what's up man?" Keagon spoke to Avis as he and Kiari entered the house.

Avis standing by the kitchen bench as they entered the house "Oh just want to go through a few things with you two that's all" Avis said casually

Avis was standing next to the kitchen bench looking at Keagon and Kiari who took a seat after Avis told them to as they walked into the house. "What is this about Avis?" Keagon spoke to his friend while Kiari fidgeted next to Keagon.

Avis looked at his friends and took in a deep breath before letting the faithful discussion to begin "Do you want to find out if your parents are still alive Keagon? They are overseas after all" Avis asked Keagon who gave a straight answer back.

"Well yea man of course I do" Keagon speaking straight back to Avis with a hint of confusion in him. Avis looked at the duo and gave a weak smile before he asked the two to make a decision. "I want you to leave with Kiari and her parents to the Takagi house hold and get rescued. From there you can find out more about your parents from the rescuers Keagon" Avis prepared for the worst.

"What do you mean leave and get rescued! Why do you want me and Kiari to go! We still need to find the others parents before we can all go!" Keagon shouted at Avis while he stood from his seat. He was about to walk to Avis to give him a firm smack to the head when Kiari grasped the slack of his shirt tugging it stopping Keagon.

Avis was having a tough time telling his friends to stop and run for their own lives as he formed a fist in his right hand which was held tight. If the room was dead quite you could probably hear the slight tension in his fist. "I'm not stupid Keagon this is your to leave with the person that you care about and find safety and closure" Avis said as he looked at the floor keep his gaze away from the stared look of shock from Keagon towards him.

"Dude..." Keagon was interrupted by Avis as he looked from the floor to the two "You got two choices! You both can leave and be safe or stay and fight hell itself until we can find everyone's parents! Those are your choices make the correct one the both of you" Avis raised his voice to an almost yelling manner at the two as he left the house in a hurry to everyone else next door. Keagon sat down next to Kiari as she leaned on Keagon's shoulder as he placed an arm around her being alone together in the empty house to make the fateful choice which both was true to Avis's word.

Mean while at the now abandoned bridge where the group was that day both sides of the bridge where left wide open and their where many dead corpses lying around. The corpse of the dead bridge leader was being devoured by some of 'them' as some more of them were aimlessly walking around. 'Their' attention was then directed towards a small micro bus that had stopped at one end of the bridge.

"I think this way is best chance don't you think Mr Shinamora" Mr Kitagami spoke to Mr Shinamora as he looked at the bridge with much disgust.

"Yea it is Mr Kitagmi there is light over there and if what I am thinking is true that survivors are would be there" Mr Shinamora responded to which Mr Kitagami asked another question.

"So how are we getting though here then?" Mr Kitagmi looked at Mr Shinamora as he looked at one of the male students in his group specifically the one that had punched Avis some time ago.

The engine of the bus stopped and the side door opened and a male student was thrown out with the door shutting again. The student jumped back up and knocked on the door gain 'their' attention "Let me back in!" The student pleaded but some of 'them' came close to which he started to run away from the bridge with 'them' following his cries as he ran.

In the bus Mr Shinamora looked at the crying student run for his life "your purpose is no longer needed here" Mr Shinamora said quietly. The Bus started up again when majority of 'them' where gone, and started to drive to the source of the light which was the very same camp that Avis and the others were at.

* * *

><p>Oh it looks like we might have a reunion here!<p>

For those who were wondering about my next project i don't have a snippet yet since it is still in the works, but if you like send me a character sheet detailed or simple your choice. At the end of the character sheet write down what section would your Original Character be suitable in. Bridge Crew, Engineering, Medical or Combat weapons system

Let say it's about training cadets have to operate a space battleship back to an allied station to warn about an impending war around the corner with the enemy trying to stop them. The only thing keeping them alive is their training and one cadet pilot.


	9. Chapter Seven: While it lasts

Hello everyone it's that time of year again. Yes it's Christmas and it's driving me up the wall at my part time job as now i have hours of 38 to 40 a week... so much being part time huh... Well here is Chapter Seven and its smudgy glory. Also the amount of sleep i have been getting is a lot which is good, but it let me not spend so much time with writing this story but i will continue to battle onto get more chapter's out.

* * *

><p>Also for those who wanted a Oc sheet for my other project soon here it is below.<p>

**Character Name:** Name of Character**  
><strong>Nick Name: <strong>** Any nicknames**  
><strong>Gender: <strong>**Male or Female**  
><strong>Height: <strong>**Cm or " '**  
><strong>Weight: <strong>**Kg or lb**  
><strong>Hair: <strong>****Hair **style/ colour**  
><strong>Eyes:<strong>** Eye colour**  
><strong>Age: <strong>**18 - 23 I kinda want it be some what realistic age grouping for training cadets for a young battleship crew**  
><strong>Distinguishing MarksFeatures (if any): ****scars, moles, bracelets or charms ect... **  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> **Anything they like to do personally**  
><strong>Favoured Attire: <strong>**Casual wear******  
><strong>Special Talents: <strong>**Any hidden talents  
><strong>Personality:<strong> Detailed would be nice but how much you want to put in is fine  
><strong>Love interest:<strong> Male or Female**  
><strong>Out of these sectors would your OC be interested in - Engieneering, Bridge Crew, Combat Weapons Systems (CWS) and Medical:<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: While It Last<strong>

Avis walked out of the house where he had given Keagon and Kiari a choice to which it should have been Kiari's father who had to tell them. Avis saw Kiari's father at the fountain and decided to speak to him. Walking over to the fountain it was late that evening with the chill of the air out cooling everything.

"Excuse me but can we talk?" Avis asking Kiari's father who looked up from the table and gave a smile back to Avis.

"Sure we can Mr?" Kiari's father asked Avis for his surname sticking his right hand out.

"Cannon. Avis B Cannon" Avis introduced himself with a hand shake as the two started to walk around the fountain.

"Avis B Cannon... it has a nice tone to it" Kiari's father said as they walked around the fountain "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" he added.

Avis gave a mental sigh as he prepared to talk about the issue he had on hand "Well... it is about when you asked me to ask Keagon and your daughter Kiari to leave with you. I would like to know why you would ask me to ask them instead of yourself." Avis explained his question.

Kiari's father gave a soft chuckle which confused Avis before answering the question "Well you see Mr Cannon..." Kiari's father was cut off by Avis momentarily

"Avis is fine" Avis interrupting the man that was about to give the answer to him.

"Well Avis... i asked you to ask my daughter and your friend is because her mother and i wish to give her the choice without the pressure of it coming from her parents in these times" Kiari's father explained half of the question.

Avis looked at Kiari's father "And about my friend Keagon?" Avis enquired to the second part of his question.

Kiari's father looked at Avis as they walked slowly "your friend Keagon and Kiari are close from what i have seen. I do not want to break away the close bonds that they may have formed during this crisis. In doing so having him come with us that the two of them will be together, but it seems that you have made plans of your own?" Kiari's father finished his answer with a question for Avis.

Avis looked up at the clear sky as they still walked "We all decided to find all are parents or at least know what happened to them before being rescued. So far we have found you... Hikari, Sadie parents I believe are still here in this country, as for Seipel, Keagon and myself are parents are overseas with me questioning if Shinigami's parents were deceased before this crisis as he never mentioned anything about family. In any case i plan on sticking to what we have planned and if Keagon and Kiari left with you, it will be hard but we will try and continue on" Avis finishing his explanation as he brought his head back to horizontal level.

Kiari's father looked at Avis with judging eyes, but gave out a laugh as he slapped Avis's shoulder with him wincing a little "Well you are determined and have spirit within you. There is nothing in my mind that says that you will fail with your plan. If Kiari and your friend want's to continue with you and the rest of the group then they are allowed. My wife and i will await are daughters safe return when she is rescued" Kiari's farther said.

From the corner of his eye Kiari's farther saw Keagon and Kiari walking to Avis and himself close to each other "Well let see what the two of your friends will say. They seem to be un phased your talk with them" Kiari's father spoke as Avis turned to see Kiari and Keagon who had stopped in front of him.

"Avis buddy i know this is hard to say and all but..." Keagon was interrupted by Kiari as she yanked him inclose next to her.

"We're staying" Kiari interrupting Keagon's answer as he held a friendly look on his face.

Avis if hearing them correct was surprised at their decision "You what?" Avis said as he was surprised.

"We are going to stay with you and the others" Kiari repeated her answer again with Keagon next to her.

"Yea man we have to keep tabs on you and the two fighting maide...ack" Keagon was stopped by Kiari who had hugged his arm and a pinch giving Avis a smirk as he brought up his hand and imitated a whip.

Keagon looked at Avis as he gave him the whip crack and his head comically fell "you bastard" Keagon muttered.

Kiari looked at her father giving him firm nod before walking back to the house where Hikari, Sadie, Seipel and Shinigami were staying in. Avis looked back to Kiari's father as he looked at Avis before they both let out a chuckle.

"Well i guess they made their mind up Avis. You should rest easy tonight and prepare for the next day if something might happen" Kiari's father left Avis as he himself left for the house with a small smile on his face and his posture relaxed as he walked across the front grass being cold from the night air.

Entering the house Avis saw Keagon and Kiari standing near the bench of weapons with Keagon at them while talking to Kiari who seemed to be more talkative now. Seipel was stitching leather piece together to make sheaths for her Kurkri knives on a belt. She had found the pieces of leather from a leather jacket which was now in ruins as it laid in strips on the floor. Sadie wearing her head phone listening to something that he was not quite too sure about. Hikari had finished placing her sword sheaths on a old leather belt with some stitching skills from Seipel most likely to make two straps with a loop hole at either end which held the sheaths in tightly on her waist on her left hip. At the current time Hikari did not have her swords sheathed with her new attachment as they lay on the floor in front of her. Avis walked into the living room where Hikari and Sadie was and sat in the middle of the couch exhausted for some reason. He soon rested his eyes as they fell into a deep sleep, hoping to dream something nice and peaceful.

Avis awoke into his classroom at his desk he was sitting he was alone in the room. Everything was an awkward silence with no ambient noises at all. Standing from his desk he looked at the blackboard to see a bunch of math equations and formulas scribbled all over. Taking a step to the classroom door he opened it looking out either way seeing no one at all. Continuing through the school he seem to think he was the only one in the building, as he checked everywhere he started to get paranoid. When he got outside of the school everything looked normal with no crisis at all as he walked to the front gate. Deciding that he would go back to his dorm building he walked alone with no soul to trouble him until he reached an ally way before his dorm building that he ran into as he thought he was being followed. Hiding at the end of the ally way he saw six figures stumbled into the ally moaning which Avis's eyes went as wide as saucer plates. All of his friends have turned into one of 'them' with bite marks, blood, pale skin and blinded eyes with each of them. Stumbling to him without stretched hands Avis could not find anything to defend himself with, still shocked that his friends have been turned. As he was pinned to the wall he slide down to the ground shaking his head as 'they' leaned in to devour him he soon find his vision turning black.

Snapping his head up and eyes open Avis felt that he had a cold sweat as he was breathing hard at the nightmare he faced. Feeling some unforseen weight he looked at either side of him to find Hikari on his left and Sadie on his right asleep leaning against him. Giving a sigh of relief he then carefully adjusted both Hikari and Sadie to lean against the couch trying to not wake them up, giving a smile as he finished readjusting Sadie. Standing from where the couch was he decided to see how the camp was going as it looked like early morning had arrived.

Walking with a stretch in his step Avis walked outside feeling the morning air on his face as he continue to walk normally now to the fountain to see if anything has changed, passing by a bus that had Avis questioning that he had saw the same bus before until he reached the fountain. The face that he was looking at made Avis want to puke his dinner from last night out onto the grass.

"Oh why hello Mr Cannon I am glad that you are safe and sound" Mr Shinimora spoke like he truly cared for his well being.

Avis stood firm but shot a reply back "Yea well i don't know about the safe part"

Mr Shinimora took the time to not lose his cool with Avis as he continued to speak to Avis like he was a teacher "Mr Cannon i don't know what has happened but can you keep smart comments away please" Mr Shinimora spoke with great difficulty.

Avis shook his head at Mr Shinimora as he turned to leave from the sight of him he heard another comment which made his anger rise a little "Oh i hope all your friends are alright... especially Miss Kinomoto" Mr Shinimora spoke the last name slowly.

Walking at a fast pace back to the house making sure no one followed he entered the house and locked the door from the inside. Walking into the kitchen Avis found a clean cup and filled the electric kettle with water and turned it on to boil. Looking into the pantry he had found some instant coffee and placed a tea spoon of it in his cup along with two tea spoons of white sugar as he waited for the kettle to come to the boil. After a minute the kettle was surprisingly ready and already switched itself off. Pouring a quarter of a cup of boiling water he stirred the instant coffee with the spoon he had to dissolve the powder coffee before adding some milk which was in date for another two days. Stirring the milk with the liquid coffee he soon had it the way he liked his coffee and brought the cup to his lips taking a small sip of the hot coffee.

"Ah that feels better" Avis said to himself as he placed the cup back down to the bench as Keagon walked into the Kitchen.

"Ah morning Avis surprised you got out of the vice grips this morning" Keagon speaking to Avis as he went to prepare some coffee for himself as well.

Avis took his cup of wake up liquid to the table and sat down on one of the chairs while Keagon fixed his cup and sat with him across the table.

"So what chose you and Kiari to stay with the rest of us when you had an opportunity to be rescued?" Avis asked his friend across the table.

Keagon took a sip of his coffee as he was preparing to answer "Well it was Kiari's decision to stay. 'We all made it this far together, so let's go all the way together' Kiari said to me Avis" Keagon taking another sip of his coffee as Avis rested his head on his left hand giving him 'are you serious look' back. "Oh alright she..." Keagon leaned across the table to Avis and whispered into his ear before sitting back.

Avis gave Keagon a surprised look "Um wow she got you with that?" he said surprised to which Keagon just hid his face with his cup.

Avis let the matter go as he to decide to drink the hot caffeine beverage. The taste of instant coffee tasted so good for what they had in this crisis. Hearing some groans from the couch from Sadie hugging a cushion while she tried to open her eyes from the morning sun coming through the window.

"No...i didn't take that, i swear" Sadie mumbled as she got her sight and some awareness back. Looking down at the cushion she stared blankly at it. "Sneaky little bugger" she mused as she placed the cushion down on the couch and stood stretching her sore muscles.

Seeing Hikari still a sleep Sadie sneaked away to the kitchen to find Keagon and Avis having a nice chat with cups of hot coffee.

"Morning Sadie" Keagon greeted while leaning back in his chair.

Avis looked to his side to Sadie "Morning Skittles, do you want some coffee?" Avis giving a hint of offering to make her one.

Sadie smiled at the two boys with a smile as she tamed some of her long scarlet purplish tint hair "Sure why not" she replied back as she walked behind Avis reaching over his shoulder taking his cup from his hand and taking a quick sip of his coffee before putting it back down on the table. "Needs more sugar in it" Sadie claims as she walked into the kitchen to make herself one that she likes.

Keagon looked at Avis with a light smirk on his face with one arm over his chair and the other holding his cup. "So yea...you got one bold partner their Avis "he said as Avis was about to drink some more of his coffee which made him take a large gulp of his drink in sudden surprise of Keagon's statement. Soon later Kiari came into view as she sat down next to Keagon rubbing her eyes, along with Shinigami who held his sword by his side and Seipel dawning her new knifes behind her back.

"Morning all" Seipel gave an unusual chipper tone for someone who had woken up as she sat next to Avis at the table with Shinigami going into the kitchen getting himself a glass of water and stand behind the kitchen counter.

Hikari awoke to Seipel's greeting and stood up to stretch and belting her new sheath walking to the assembled group walking up to Avis's side and unconsciously taking the cup from his hands and taking a sip of his coffee.

"Blah... it needs less sugar" Hikari said as she handed the cup back to Avis who was like a statue not too sure how his morning turned out like this hearing light snigger from Seipel and Keagon chuckling at Avis.

"Oh yea everyone before i forget i got something that i have to tell you" Avis getting everyone's attention "Mr Shinimora is in this camp now" giving the news to the group.

"What!" they all exclaimed at what Avis said.

"Let me at the prick!" Seipel changing her mood as she stood up with one hand already on the hilt of one of her knifes before getting a light smack on the top of her head by Shinigami's sheathed sword.

Letting go of her knife Seipel sat down rubbing the sore spot on her head as Shinigami pat her left shoulder. Hikari held the side of her body protecting it as if you think, while Keagon reached down to right pocket near the revolver his face turned dark as he narrowed his eyes.

"It okay for now, but we can't risk something like last time with them so let's keep are distance from them" Avis suggested with everyone easing back down "I think we should get some fresh air and see what we can do about some breakfast?" Continuing as he stood up from the table walking to the door with everyone following

The first thing once the group got outside the door could have been one of the worse things as Mr Shinimora was walking by with his group and noticed Avis and the others stopping to walk up to them.

"Ah it is a great relief that you all are fine" Mr Shinimora pretending to be concerned but getting a scoff from Seipel in return as he walked up to Hikari "I am awfully sorry abou..." Mr Shinimora was going to place a hand on Hikari's shoulder but she intercepted the hand and twisted it and his body around and pushed him away.

"No touchy..." Hikari waved her finger in front of her as he regained composure.

Mr Shinimora looked at Hikari before striding away "Fine then" he grunted as he left the group to their own devices.

"Can we kill him now?" Keagon's eyes narrowed as he kept track of Mr Shinimora.

Seipel also brought her knife out, but again Shinigami giving two light hits on their heads bringing them back to earth.

"Why do you always have to do that" Seipel moaned as she rubbed her head from the pain.

Sadie walked past everyone towards the smell that wafted past them "Maybe it's his thing any who I'm starving"

Everyone else walked following Sadie to where they had gotten dinner the previous night. Along the tables where leftover food reheated from last night, some various sausages and bacon and homemade nachos. Sadie's eyes locked onto the nachos and ran to the table with a paper bowlish plate and received some of her all time favourite food while others got their servings of breakfast. Returning to the outside of house they are staying in they all sat in the same circle next to the same people like last time. Taking one of the cheesy salsa nacho Sadie devoured it squealing with joy after the first bite. The morning had being going great with no signs of trouble until...

"Evacuate! A bus with those 'things' have crashed half way through the gate!" A person running from the gate was.

Kiari's father was immediately running to him "How far had the bus gotten though the gate?" he asked the frightened messenger.

"It looked like it was half way but that's when i started running here" the messenger replied back before Kiari's father turned to survivors who had assembled to the commotion "Everyone grab what you can carry and get on the transport we are leaving! Prepare to fight if any of those 'things' get close!" he yelled.

Avis and everyone stood up and started to gather their things from the house they where staying at with Sadie almost wanted to cry to have her beloved nachos. Once inside the house everyone had properly gotten ready as quick as they can in their life and was ready to make a run for it. Avis being one without a weapon carried the two duffle bags over his shoulder still wearing the black bathrobe.

"Alright we got the keys to the van and it has gas. Lets help everyone and get the fuck out of here!" Avis spoke as he turned to the door.

Everyone else ran out with their game faces on especially Keagon holding his m4 carbine at the ready as they left "Charge!" they all screamed as they ran.

* * *

><p>Noooo not the nachos! Any who yea it is not the best chapter but hey 'they' have shown up to party. Until more action and crazy partnerships.<p>

See you next time

Avis B Cannon


	10. Short Chapter Eight: A mall how original

Hello everyone hope you had a fantastic Merry Christmas cause i know i had. Christmas was great and took a lot out of me especially when i had to work the very next day at 5 am . dam boxing day sales in Australia. Well sorry this was a short chapter i have been busy with my part time job which turned full time some how during the Christmas and new year hours. Also i was house sitting for my older sister house and her 3 cats, as she was away for 5 days during the busy working days. i sort of wanted the gang to get out of the camp and get going on their journy again and look where they ended up. i now have a lot of possibilities to write in this cliche setting =P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: High Tail To The Mall<strong>

Running behind the fighting team Avis saw their van and ran to it off loading the duffel bags into the back area. Meanwhile everyone else was with the other camp survivors with their own weapons at the ready to defend themselves. Hikari had drawn her two swords at the ready like Kiari. Shinigami held onto his sheathed sword hilt at the ready to draw. Seipel was next to Shinigami twirling one of her Kurkri daggers with her fingers getting impatient waiting for anything to happen. Keagon had climbed on top of their van sliding to one side laying down with his carbine at the ready.

Sadie looked at Avis "Hey Avi give me a boost" she asked him which he obliged.

Putting one hand under the other Avis leaned his back against the van and held his combined hands out. Sadie shouldered her weapon grabbed on to Avis shoulders and placing her right foot on his hands while she looked at her foot. Avis gulped hoping the nothing bad would happen during this action. When Sadie was ready Avis lifted with his available strength raised Sadie up for her to get a grip on the roof as she shimmied herself on top next to Keagon.

Sticking her head over the edge she giggled "Thank you Avi and hope you had a nice view" she said teasingly as she went back into her position next to Keagon.

Keagon looked down at the wreckage of the bus seeing 'them' that weren't crushed or already been killed stumbling out shuffling towards the camp with more behind them "Did you really have to do that Sadie?" Keagon questioned.

Sadie brought her mp5k up and looked down the iron sight of the weapon at 'them' "Well yea of course i have to. I like teasing him, his face gets cute when he is embarrassed" she chippered.

Keagon looked at her with a strange look "Well that can wait for later" Keagons eyes narrowed as he looked through his sight before picking a target. An old lady who had part of her neck missing was Keagon't target as he held his breath to allow the best accuracy for him to fire. Once the red dot landed just the tip of the 'things' head he pulled the trigger which discharged a hot piece of lead flying through the air, cutting it like butter as it travelled. Affected by gravity the lead bullet dropped a couple of centimeters for the distance as it met its mark in the middle of the 'things' forehead, and out the back of it in into another 'things' chest. All kind of brain matter came out of the 'things' head like a water melon being shot, but the debris is more concentrated.

Keagon did not take his vision from the sight "We got to fuck these things over, or otherwise we are all dead" Keagon speaking in a dark manner.

Sadie obliged in Keagon's words and started to take single shots from her weapon at them in a controlled manner to which might get questioned if she had fired a gun previously. Scoring hits to the advancing crowed she and Keagon covered the others as they moved in to fight.

"Argh!" Hikari yelled as she guided one of her swords through the air as she continued the motion to cut one attacker from the neck down. As the attacker tried to move clearly not dead yet again she used her second sword with her free hand and impaled the 'things' face as it convulsed for a second before laying to rest for good.

Kiari ran past Hikari to use her different swordsmanship training to her abilities impaling one and forcing it back with a thrust as she pulled out her swords tip. Twisting on her feet she swung her sword in a small arc collecting three hits on three exposed necks as blood spurted a short distance as three more enemies had been laid to rest. Shinigami held his concentration as he flicked the hilt of his sword out with his hand holding the sheath as he ran to one of 'them' drawing the whole sword in one motion slashing the target as he went past 'it'. Holding his sword out to the side the 'thing' collapsed down to the ground like a bag of potatoes. Seipel looked annoyed at the sight at her as she now wielding two of her knifes she ran in gracefully as a ballet slicing and dicing 'those' around her. Falling to the ground in a spray of dark red she moved as she twiled on her right foot bring her arm back and throwing the knife making contact with the back of another 'things' skull which was about to latch itself onto a camp survivor. Ripping the knife out of the 'its' head she smiled at her work.

"Fuck Yea!" Seipel cheered.

Avis was helping other survivors load into the modified camp bus until he was met with Kiari's father.

"Avis we are going to leave as soon as the last civilian is on the bus. You should get ready to leave as well" Kiari's father spoke to Avis stating the run when they are.

Avis looked at the bus, the fighting, and back to Kiari's father " We'll be fine get going we will be heading in a different direction so we can try and draw some of 'their' attention away from you as we can" Avis replied.

Kiari's father looked at Avis unsure of what he said but gave a confirming nod. Reaching at down his side Kiari's father took something and held it to Avis. "Take this and use it to protect yourself and the others. I found it when i was searching for survivors from a police car" Kiari's father handed Avis a Smith & Wesson police issue hand gun.

Avis took the weapon from him and saw the safety switch was set to the word 'Safe' as placed the gun in his pants pocket under his bath robe. "Thank you and be safe" Avis speaking his departing words as he ran back to the van. Keagon taking shots alongside Sadie who was cheering her kills when she shot each one. Shinigami, Kiari, Hikari and Seipel moved with each other taking care of the last of 'them' that was close before taking a few steps away from the corpses.

"Everyone it's time to blow this joint" Avis called out to the others which the four blade wielders nodded and started to run back to the van.

Keagon's expression came back to normal slightly as he looked at Avis "You need more experience for that Avis" smirking at the teasing joke as he received a playful slap to his left arm by Sadie.

"Oh i didn't know you swung that way Keagon" stifling her laughter as Keagon went red in the face as he slide of the top of the van embarrassed and into the driver's seat.

Everyone piled in with Shinigami and Keagon in the front and the others in the holding area. The camps bus roared to live as did theirs and Mr Shinamora's. Accelerating the camps modified bus rammed through the rear of the turned bus making room to escape as it took a left and another left heading towards Takagi house hold probably. Mr Shinamora's bus drove out and took a left and continued straight not going with the camp survivors.

"Take a right Keagon!" Avis yelled at the back of the van as he drove madly as more of 'them' had arrived to stop the group.

"Please..." Sadie took Keagon's carbine from the back and opened the sun roof that the van had standing up facing the back of the van with Avis blushing.

"Yea! Take that, that, and that!" Sadie yelled as she fired shots into 'them' as they made their get getaway.

"Sadie stop shooting!" Hikari yelled to much surprised Sadie stopped while taking the right turn.

Hikari took her phone and without thinking started to play with it until she leaned over the seat and softly flicked her phone out the window by Shinigami. After her actions she leaned back in the holding area.

"What did you just do?" Seipel asked Hikari as she was confused by her actions.

Hikari took in a big breath as she adjusted her sheathed swords as she sat "Well those things are attracted to sound right... so i set my alarm on my phone in thirty seconds my alarm will go off , which i hope to gain 'their attention while we make are escape" Hiakari explained.

Seipel seemed surprised at the plan, but gave a smile as she went to the front to look out the window.

"You beauty! Avis praised Hikari hugging her before sitting back down causing her to blush.

Sadie slipped as she was trying to come back inside the van landing on her backside. "ow what did i land on..." Sadie moaned as she looked behind her to a winded Avis on the floor.

"woops..." Sadie gave an innocent smile.

After driving madly for half an hour and the recovered Avis was looking through the front wind screen with Keaogn and Shinigami rubbing his sore stomach he spotted a building.

"Keagon there that build is barracked that must mean..." Avis was cut off by Keagon.

"that survivors are held up in there.. Nice idea, get to rest and do some resupplying before he head back out again" Keagon finished up Avis's sentence as he pulled into the parking lot outside the empty barricaded entrance

Once the van stopped everyone was told to jump out with their stuff as they all looked at the sign and building before them. The sign said 'Sale Mall' which the girls having smiles on their faces before heading off with the boys shaking their heads behind them.

* * *

><p>A mall how original hehehe XP.<p>

Any who i got a few applications to my other project and its a good start and i am still looking for more people or OC's for it. Now here's the catch there is only one spot left for CWS so if any other applications must now have second choice for their position and ill give and updated fill out form too which will be below. So if you know anyone who wants to be apart of an OC sci fi story or something of the like pop them a question heck i don't mind if existing applicant who had already sent in a OC can send in another OC because i want to make this a some what a big project once Testament is close to finishing. i kinda want to keep an equal number with the genders to for pairing purpose which i will place a list down once i get close to the start of the project.

so far 4 male - 2 female count

link to the project fanfiction page is here

http:/ .net/s/7686232/1/ The_Lonian_Sun

(just take out the spaces and it should work if not pm me and ill see what i can do)

Okay thats enough of me rambling i need to get some rest before i start work in 7 to 8 hours cya in the next chapter.

**Character Name:** Name of Character**  
><strong>Nick Name: <strong>** Any nicknames**  
><strong>Gender: <strong>**Male or Female**  
><strong>Height: <strong>**Cm or " '**  
><strong>Weight: <strong>**Kg or lb**  
><strong>Hair: <strong>****Hair **style/ colour**  
><strong>Eyes:<strong>** Eye colour**  
><strong>Age: <strong>**18 - 23 I kinda want it be some what realistic age grouping for training cadets for a young battleship crew**  
><strong>Distinguishing MarksFeatures (if any): ****scars, moles, bracelets or charms ect... **  
><strong>Hobbies:<strong> **Anything they like to do personally**  
><strong>Favoured Attire: <strong>**Casual wear**  
><strong>Special Talents: <strong>**Any hidden talents  
><strong>Personality:<strong> Detailed would be nice but how much you want to put in is fine  
><strong>Love interest:<strong> Male or Female**  
><strong>Out of these sectors would your OC be interested in - Engieneering, Bridge Crew, Combat Weapons Systems (CWS) and Medical:<strong>** (please give two preferences 1. being first 2. being second)


	11. Chapter Nine: Mall Time

Hey everyone sorry being a while. Had a trip across Australia and been working a lot recently covering people's shifts at work back home. I got my inspiration back up to speed from watching "The Walking Dead" from my friend who graciously gave me the 2 seasons of it so far and i like =D. Also with a net error type 2 problem has occurred in i think all the forums which is giving me a hard time to a forum that i have created which just picked up just before the error system is happening on Fan fiction. If you get a chance file a inquiry or a "plz fix Kk go" or something to help everyone on fan fiction forums continue to do what like to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Mall Time<strong>

"Hey kid! We need some help getting some stuff from the supermarket for dinner help us out won't you." A man in his early thirties called out to Shinigami who was seated against wall near the window on the second floor food court.

Shinigami stood from where he was sitting and left the food court where the others were out and about the mall. He followed the man with sword in hand to the one of four super markets in the mall with another survivor each took a cart and loaded one with canned and extreme long life food supplies. Baked beans, chicken, tuna, spam and assorted fruits and vegetables in cans where neatly put into the cart as he started to gather more long life milk, ramen and other instant foods. The second cart had most refrigerated contents like assorted meats, milk and drinks, thanks to the power not being cut off for the time being. The final cart had personal hygiene necessities to give more comfort for living into the mall from the crisis.

The mall duplex is a two story building with assorted shops and supermarkets for the public. The first group of survivors had cleared out the building of any of 'them' by disposing 'their' bodies from building and barricading the bottom floor doors and access is given from the outside fire escape ladder which is retractable.

"Hmmm well this is one load we will come back once we drop this stuff off with Marina and the others." The same early thirties man said to Shinigami and the other survivor who had the canned cart.

The two nodded as they pushed the carts up the disabled ramp and onto the second floor which great difficulty for the canned cart. It had to take the combined strength of the unknown survivor and Shinigami to push it up the ramp.

"Thanks" the unknown survivor tanked Shinigami who nodded back to him as he went to push his cart again following the leader of the scavenging hunt.

Reaching their destination Shinigami and the other two survivors placed their carts inside the food court near a western outlet kitchen with a few more survivors waiting for them.

"Ah David your back with the supplies" A woman spoke to the man who lead the scavenging hunt from the counter as she went around to inspect the supply trolleys.

David shrugged his shoulders as he left with the other survivor speaking to Shinigami then to the woman inspecting the carts. "Take five kid, get some rest before we head back again and Marina it's no trouble".

The woman called Marina looked at Shinigami and she asked him something as she continued looking through the carts. "Excuse me dear but on your next run could you grab a lot of medical supplies by chance?" to which Shinigami nods back at Marina with politeness as he looked around for his friends.

"Your friends are out looking at the shops for some clothes for themselves and that poor friend of yours in the bath robe...I hope he gets better soon." Marina told Shinigami where his friends had run off to, escaping the scavenging hunts.

In one of the clothing stores Avis and Keagon looked at each other and sighed deeply as they watched the sight of the four girls in front of them franticly running around with joy taking clothes to try on.

"Okay... So how did this end up to a big frenzy into trying on all the clothing in the mall?" Keagon asked Avis who was thinking the very same thing.

Avis stood from where he sat which was one of the comfy couches that the store had and began to walk to the men section of the designer store looking at the white button up shirt inspecting all the sizes until he found one that fits him.

"Well I don't think the _Fashionista's_ don't mind if i wear this. I do need to get out of this bloody bath robe". Avis spoke to Keagon as he ripped open the packaging the shirt was in.

Keagon chuckled as he looked at the four girls comparing and showing each other off with different clothes like it was a game "I think you are safe from any harm bud" Keagon being the great scout as he could be in the clothes store.

"Sweet!" replied by Avis as he was behind the stand where he had gotten his now opened shirt, proceeded to unbutton the shirt and taking off his bath robe throwing it over on the stand as a hanger.

Quickly throwing the shirt on him and buttoning the shirt up he heard a dreadful sound "Avis?...There!" Sadie loudly pointed out the bathrobe as all the girls started to jog to him with Keagon stepping out to one side to not be trampled by the girls except for Kiari as she went to Keagon. Avis buttoned up his shirt as fast as he could with a couple of stumbles along the way.

"I can't let the others see my injuries...well Sadie has, but i don't want to worry the others" Avis thought to himself as he buttoned his last button on his shirt which he left two buttons undone from the top of the shirt.

"There he is!" Sadie called as she jumped over the stand and latched herself on to Avis so that he would fall and using him as a cushion for landing.

Landing with a thud Avis looked up to see Sadie on top of him yet again as he knew one way to get her off him. "is that a nacho stand outside?" Avis asked Sadie.

Hearing the word nacho's just made her levitate and run to door to check as Avis stood up to dust himself off a Khaki plain shirt was put into his view by Hikari and a thin sport hoody from Seipel.

"That shirt does look nice on you but..." Hikari looked over Avis before Seipel finished Hikari's sentence for her.

"But it's not you, however this is you" Seipel handed the hoody along with Hikari's shirt for him to wear.

Avis took the items of clothing from the both of them not sure about Seipel kindness, but brushed it off as one of her mood swings that she has. "Thank you for the clothes" Avis thanking the two of them.

Keagon was with Kiari who stood beside Hikari nodding their heads both agreeing to what Hikari and Seipel words. Sadie on the other hand finding no nacho cart outside the store came back inside to get some just worthy revenge as she was behind Avis without him knowing that she was there.

"Now put them on!" Sadie declared as she pulled the white shirt over his head giving everyone a nice view of him shirtless form.

"What the fuck?" Seipel exclaimed as Hikari was speechless alongside Kiari and Keagon, as they saw the forming scars on Avis's body.

"What?" Avis almost forgot what they are looking at before looking down at himself "Oh those... yea that happened on the bridge" Avis scratching his head with a free hand as Sadie her hands at the back of her head and started to walked around the scene whistling trying not to be a culprit of anything with the shirt still in her hand.

"So that explains why you where so demanding about the other survivors goals and plans" Keagon remembered the heated conversation Avis and the other survivors had when they were allowed inside by the other occupants.

Avis quickly threw on his new shirt and hoody as he felt uncomfortable about the whole situation about his injuries. "Well enough of that it will be fine. Anyway since we are here we may as well help Shinigami out with the supply runs" Avis patted his chest giving the others reassurance.

"Well you guys can i think us girls have stores to go through yet...right?" Sadie asking the other females companions her question and giving a hint.

"Yes!" The other females said in unison as they all left the store to another one.

Avis and Keagon looked at each other before letting out a laugh as the two left the store heading in the direction of the supermarket area of the mall hoping to meet up with Shinigami and some others for the supply run.

In another department store Sadie squealed as she ran into the entertainment section to see what she liked. Taking a brand new un open pair of head phones she put them around her neck and all the cd's and a expensive battery powered mp3 player to the computer section and started to do her thing tinkering with the cd's and other items she got giving her something to do while the others browse through the store.

"So Hikari what's the deal with you with Avis? Do you like him?" Seipel asked Hikari while looking through the rack of clothing.

"Wha..? he is just a person i find interesting" Hikari replying as she too looked through the rack of clothes.

Kiari poked her head near Seipel's looking over the rack at Hikari "I think someone has a crush" Kiari speaking in her usual manner.

Blushing Hikari started to dig through the clothing "I do not!" Hikari responded to Kiari as she continued through the rack.

Sadie had finished ripping the songs off the cd's and loaded them on the mp3. Placing her head set around her neck she had the mp3 plugged in and music playing softly so she can hear it carrying batteries in her pockets to keep her music playing when she wanted too. Noticing the others feverishly talking away she walked over to them to say what she was going to do.

"Hey girls i'm going off to see how the boys are doing" Sadie telling the others what she was doing instead getting a reply from Seipel.

"Checking how the boys are going or checking on one boy?" Seipel questioned Sadie as she shuffled through another set of racks.

Sticking her tongue out playfully "well maybe one boy.." Sadie answered the question.

Hikari hearing the last sentence from Sadie made something in her change as she looked at her with fire in her eyes again "Well i have decided that i should go and see how the boys are going as well" Hikari speaking to everyone.

"Really now... it does not happen to be concerning about my actions does it?" Sadie questioned Hikari as fire from her eyes met Hikari's.

"Oh no just want to see everyone and how they are ALL... doing" Hikari trying to battle Sadie.

Seipel and Kiari just stood and watch the flaming battle sweating until they started to follow Hikari and Sadie who where matching stride for stride as they walked to the supermarket area of the mall.

Inside another supermarket Keagon and Avis both found Shinigami and the other survivors and went to work. Two carts of long life food, one cart of perishable items, a cart water and other drinks and lastly a medical supply cart. Everyone was ready to leave when Sadie, Hikari and the others came into the supermarket to find them.

Hikari and Sadie simultaneously went to Avis as he was about to push his cart feeling the unknown heat from the both of the girls in front of him he guessed something happened. Seipel and Kiari went to where Keagon and Shinigami were as the two boys stared at the battling duo in front of Avis.

"Let me guess fire fight?" Keagon spoke for Shinigami as well as for himself.

Seipel ran a hand through her hair as she replied "Yea i think so"

David turned to everyone "Alright everyone let's get back and get ready for dinner" he spoke as he took the lead with his cart while everyone followed suit.

Reaching back to the upstairs food court room section area the carts where given to Marina and other female survivors to sort through as David turned on a T.V. unit on a bench of an empty fast food store. There was a news reporter speaking on the channel as David turned the volume up to hear what she was saying.

The news reporter was a person from overseas in Australia speaking to the camera in a professional way as she looked even in this crisis. "Here in Australia the military force and science divisions has come up a way to eradicate the infected by rounding 'them' all up in central areas outside major cities in open plain with noise from loud speakers attached to helicopters to bring 'them' all out all over the country" the reporter told the people who may be watching.

David saw the program and commented on it "That plan could work over here or all over the world!" he got excited by watching the gathering mass of 'them' that where stumbling sea to an open plain of territory.

"Yes it is a good plan, but it will take time and effort to get all of those 'things' gone from the cities" Marina speaking after David as she looked through one of the carts.

The camera shot changed to a different shot of the sea of 'them' which mad Avis who glanced at the t.v. , stayed glued to it as it was paper dropping his can of soft drink that he was given by Sadie. Everyone in the group looked at Avis as he started to shuffle one foot at a time to the t.v. getting closer to make sure he was seeing it correctly.

"Mom...Dad...!" Avis spoke giving everyone a surprise.

* * *

><p>oh dear well hope i get my but into gear and see how the other character parents are doing.<p> 


	12. Chapter Ten: Passage

Hey everyone well the forum problem is now fixed on Fanfiction so big thumbs up for that. Any who here is chapter 10 soon i will be tackling into chapter 11. Wish me luck and i hope i won't fall asleep at the whim. you might have to wake me from time to time *Avis pulls bed sheet over himself*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Passage<strong>

"Mom...Dad!" Avis questioned himself at the scene shown by the reporter which had two of 'them' in the centre of the shot, which was shuffling male and female with bandaged shoulder and upper arm. Everyone looked at Avis in surprise to his voice.

"What was that Avis?" Hikari asking him again what he just said.

Avis on the other hand shook his head and looked at Hikari giving a half hearted smile while using his right hand to rub the back of his neck "Oh I must be seeing things... it's nothing i thought i saw someone i knew" Avis lying to everyone.

Everyone nodded to Avis hesitantly as Avis looked over at the small gym club at the entrance of the food court. What a convenient place to have one just outside of a food court, for anyone thinking of starting healthy or being crappy. Avis took a few steps to towards the gym looking back at the others.

"I think i need to blow off some steam and workout a little to get my joints all loose" Avis spoke to everyone.

"Don't pull something i don't want to send Hikari or Sadie in to rub any kinks out" Keagon stifled laughter after he said his sentence before receiving mocking blows from both Hikari and Sadie who were blushing.

Avis nodded as he went into the gym walking around the small desk to the empty gym with no way in beside the way he came in or besides the shower/ locker room next to the exit. Walking to a treadmill Avis thought for a moment then deciding to act on it he took off his hoody, shirt and pants leaving him in his under compression shorts and shoes. Looking around the Avis saw a door with a sign saying merchandise storage. Opening the door and looking through the room he saw all kinds of the gyms selling items. Water bottles, training compression shirts and shorts ect... he obviously took a pair of shorts and shirt that fit him.

"Well this beats training in just my under wear" Avis spoke to no one but himself as he put on the articles of clothing. Remembering the two of 'them' on the T.V. made Avis rush back to his pants pocket and took out his cell pushing buttons wildly until he saw one new message. Avis hesitated to open the message but he did with great difficulty. Reading thought the entire message tears started to run down his cheeks without any sign of facial change. Dropping his cell on the ground he looked up at the punching bag and started to walk towards it with his fists clenched. Avis cell's screen was still lit with the message open.

"Avis

Son your mother and i have been talking to each other and we want to say how proud we are with you. Live to the fullest and go for goal son. When you get back home you don't have to worry about a place to stay or money we still have are house. Come home with a young girl or friends there is plenty of room now. Although we won't be able to see you when you get back, but Son we both love you now til the end of time goodbye and be safe.

With much love

Mum and Dad" The message stated.

Looking at the punching back Avis resisted the urge to cry or yell started to punch the bag veraciously with his fists. Each hit feeling like it hit harder than the last.

Out in the food court Marina started to fix up dinner for the night along with other survivors including Sadie and Keagon who wanted to pitch some effort in as well. Soon everyone was helping each other out in the main kitchen where the food was getting prepared. Funny enough Keagon and Shinigami where in the back cleaning the place, and washing any dishes like any respectable young men would do.

"Why am I stuck back here doing the dishes and what not?" Keagon ground as Shinigami continued his assigned duties shrugging off Keagon as he swept the floor for the fourth time with in thirty minutes.

Seipel popped her head threw one of the small windows from the front counter and kitchen looking at Keagon "Well that because you are such a nice boy and do all the manual labour for us pretty girls" Seipel said the last part sweetly which annoyed Keagon to no end.

"Right...and i am the queen of England, on another note where is Avis? That smart bastard getting away from this!" Keagon realising Avis was not sweeping the floor or doing any labour around them.

Seipel looked around the area of Keagon and Shinigami to not see Avis at all before turning to the other girls "Hey you guys seen Avis he isn't here" Seipel asking.

Sadie shook her head and gave a childish 'nope' as Hikari was thinking where Avis had disappeared too, but Kiari with her great memory knew the answer "Avis went to the gym just outside the food court to blow of some steam he said" Kiari answering the question that was asked by Seipel.

"Hikari lets go and fetch that slacker!" Seipel barked out to Hikari who nodded instantly as the two started to leave the food court and head to the gym.

Thinking that Seipel and Hikari are skipping out some work Keagon went after the two making Shinigami tag along as well "Oh no you're not skipping out on work you two!" Keagon said as he and Shinigami went after the leading duo.

Hearing people skipping Sadie went to Kiari and gave a smirk and motion of her thumb behind her to the others in a move to follow the others worked like a charm as the last two started to chase the others.

Arriving at the gym everyone had met up with each other at the reception desk as they thought of a way to confront Avis, as he was currently on his toes bobbing up and down to the beat of the music he was listening to as he delivered punches at the punching bag.

"Well how are we going to do this?" Kiari spoke out of character as she questioned everyone.

Keagon started to walk to Avis from behind him "Like this..." Keagon replied back to everyone as he walked "Avis man grubs up you should come and grab a bite to..." Keagon didn't begin the last word as he placed his left hand on Avis's shoulder, Avis mistook it as one of 'them' and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground sending a fist stopping just a few centimetres of Keagon's face. Shocked gasps where heard from the others as they were surprised that Avis would do that to his friend, to which Avis was shocked and hurt of what he had done as he released and brought his fist away from Keagon before slumping to the floor on his rear breathing heavily.

"I...I... sorry Keagon... I didn't mean to...fuck" Avis swearing in frustration at the end of his apology to himself as he threw the headset mp3 off his head as it scatted across the floor.

Keagon sat up a little shaken from the throw looking at his friend before standing dusting himself off as Kiari went to see if he was alright "Nah... I should be the one sorry from getting your attention from behind in these times" Keagon replied.

Everyone else had come into the gym as Avis stood up a little shaken. Seipel gave a low whistle as she looked at Avis her head a tilt sideways "Nice throw Avis almost like what are little miss kick boxer can do" Seipel ruffled Hikari's hair as she tried to keep it neat.

Sadie bounced beside Avis still listening to some of her music which was of a catchy tune "Well we came here to get your butt into helping gear for dinner. So go have a shower in the change room and come help out" Sadie said with some mcking authority making Avis and the others giving a laugh making them all smile. "You better be out of the shower and helping soon or i 'll be coming in to drag your butt to help!" Sadie still is acting like how she was as she left the gym with a smile.

Avis stood up straight giving a small smile "Sure ill should be out in a few" Avis speaking to everyone as he head to the change room and everyone left to help back preparing dinner... all except for one.

Once inside the only change room the gym had, Avis had neatly discarded all of his clothing except his under shorts as they lay under his other clothing. Stepping into the shower cubical he turned the hot and cold taps to have a comfortable water temperature for his liking. A few minutes of letting the water hit his skin the pain of his injuries have almost vanished as he was getting accustomed to the pain and the healing of them. Looking around he saw that he forgot to bring in some soap from the store room, but that train of thought was abruptly adverted as a small bottle of shampoo hit the top of his head.

"Ow... Dam it Sadie i just got in here..." Avis said as he thought that anyone that would do that was Sadie as he picked up the shampoo bottle "Shampoo?" speaking to himself being surprised.

"Hehehe well I'm not Sadie... Avi" Hikari giggled as she had thrown the shampoo bottle in the cubical hitting Avis.

Avis stood in the running shower a little surprised that it was Hikari "Hikari... well thanks for the shampoo but could you have given it more friendly?" Avis trying to speak as he examined the shampoo.

"Well it's kinda hard when you're a guy in the shower and I'm a girl" Hikari took a seat on the bench near Avis's clothes swing her legs out in front of her.

"Oh yeaaa..." Avis tapped his head with the shampoo bottle before popping the latch open on the bottle and placing some of the shampoo into his hand before mildly washing his hair.

Hikari giggled as she heard Avis from within the cubical looking around the change room listening to the sound on running water and shampoo scrubbing "So Avis which country did you come from... I heard back in school that you were an exchange student?" Hikari trying to start a conversation with Avis as he was in the shower.

Avis still had finished scrubbing his hair and was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair "Well yes i am an exchange student from Australia. I came over to Japan to have a higher education experience" Avis replying to Hikari's question to him.

Hikari had stopped swinging her legs and looked at the cubical standing up and walking to a stack of towels she took one from the stack and walked back to stop in front of the shower cubical that Avis was in hearing the falling water stopped hearing a couple of drips.

"Do you regret coming here now the world is upside down?" Hikari placed the towel over the door and walked back to the bench getting the neat pile of Avis clothes and headed back in front of the cubical again.

"I do in a way, but i can't hold it for anything. Beside i wouldn't have met you or the others if i din't come here" Avis spoke as he finished drying himself off of water, to which only receiving his clothes straight away over the door.

"I'm glad that you are here i.. i mean we might not have known what to do" Hikari gave herself a smile.

After putting on his clothes Avis stepped out of the cubical with the wet towel in hand leaving hanging on the cubical door as he stepped through to the awaiting Hikairi. Feeling refreshed he saw Hikari lifted her glasses to rub one of her eyes which looked cute to Avis as he tapped her shoulder as she readjusted her glasses.

"Shall we go before Sadie comes in here to drag my butt away?" Avis asking Hikari as they both made their way to the exit.

"Yea" Hikari nodded as she was right beside Avis heading back to the food court.

Once the two arrived back to the food court Avis was ushered to help serve the food as everyone got their share of dinner. Dinner consisted of a large stock pot of spaghetti Bolognese that everyone had a decent helping of the food. Avis assisted one of the survivors is pulling the sliding security door to the mall closed leaving the food court secured for the night if by some chance some anti welding and super strong of 'them' get through the entrances to the mall at least it would by some time to put up a fight and escape. As Avis stood by a bench eating his meal while the others sat the T.V. played once more with the news reporter from a different country speaking with translation.

"The tactic that the Australian government has proven useful, and effect for other nations to use as well. We hope to have safe cities and area in the coming weeks. We would remind caution to not set foot outside your home or safe zones and keep noise pollution to zero. More updates as we get them." The news reporter stated as the screen changed to the shot that showed the two of 'them' that Avis had seen early that evening before it cut to a open shot of a explosions levelling the area without 'them' present.

Avis had the message replayed into his mind that his parents sent him and seeing on the screen proved his suspicions. Feeling the shock of the truth in his right hand shaking Avis placed the bowl of spaghetti onto the table as it clatter softly a few times before he released it gaining interest of everyone.

"Is something the matter Avis?" Kiari spoke from next to Keagon as everyone turned to look at him.

Avis was about to shed a few tears before he held them in as he looked up to his friends "You all asked earlier that if there was something that i said?" Avis asked everyone at the table.

Everyone nodded as they looked at him with interested as they remembered about something like that during the day. As Avis looked at the T.V. screen again as it was repeating the broadcast again he had a unsettling look on his face as he pointed to the T.V. screen making everyone turn to it.

"My parents... are dead" Avis let out what he found out about his mother and father.

Everyone almost either fall of their seat or nearly choked on their food by gasping as the unearthing news came to be as they all looked at Avis.

"No way... that can't be right... can it?" Seipel looking at the T.V. screen with Shinigami and the others until they head a soft thud as they turned to see Avis on his knees with his face lowered. A pair of clear steams of tears was seen running down his cheek. Raising his head to the repeat of the news report Avis said two words.

"Passage"

* * *

><p>Til next time<p> 


	13. Chapter Eleven: Shock

Woah! I didn't get much sleep so I finished off this little chapter before i am meant to go to work. Surprising much isn't it. Any Who here is Chapter Eleven enjoy. a reminder if you didn't see the teaser i have started a Dead Island Rp and maybe another undead story as a side dish to it. Feel free to put down an Application and Rp with me as i do check for updates in the forums three times a day since I live in a different time zone to everyone pretty much T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Shock<strong>

During the night as a couple of the mall survivors kept watch for anything the group was sleeping near where they had dinner that evening. Avis was a sleep his face somewhat discomfort as his eyes looked red and sore from crying. Finding out that his parents are dead and to see them in a horrifying way crushed him inside. Wrapped in a blanket leaning against a bricked plantation wall around the seats in the food court he slept. Seipel the one who is like an owl is up seating at one of the seats as well as Shinigami, Kiari, Keagon and Hikari as Sadie was sitting near Avis to make sure if he wakes up to see if he was alright.

"I can't believe how someone like Avis could crumble like that..." Seipel speaking to the others as she looked back at Avis who was asleep.

Keagon shuffled in his spot as he looked at his friend "He is strong in mind and body but... how he looked just an hour ago took that definition away from him" Keagon adding to Seipel's words.

An hour ago after Avis said the terrible news about his parents fell to his knees in a state of shock with tears falling down his face as he tensed up his face desperately trying to not to cry, and to be strong enough to keep himself in check. No sooner later he was on his arms and knees looking down to the ground with tears hitting the floor.

"Avis! Shinigami exclaimed as he saw him fall to all fours as everyone looked at him.

Sadie slid next Avis on his right before holding onto his shoulders firmly fearing he might fall flat on his face.

"nnngghh" was all the sound that Avis made as he trying to hold in his tears, but Sadie new something had to come out.

"Avi..Avis listen to me" Sadie speaking to him trying to get his attention but did not get it immediately so she slapped the right side of his face as soft as she could which was not soft at all she left a slight pink print on his cheek which got his attention.

Sitting on his knees looking at Sadie eyes red with what dried tears left on his face he face Sadie who still had a hold of his shoulders "Sadie?" Avis crocked.

Sadie gave him a soft smile before she spoke "It's alright... let it out"

Avis's eyes started to water as he closed them again but wept on the spot but then brought to Sadies left shoulder to grieve on as she held him in a comforting hug.

Now back to the present Sadie stood from where the sleeping Avis was and took a seat on the edge of the table with her arms folded still looking at him "Well you can't blame him can you... He found out that his mother and father were one of 'them' then to top it all off blown to smithereens with a whole bunch more" Sadie gave her two cents into the conversation overhearing it from where she was last.

"I do agree with Sadie... Just imagine what you would feel like that someone precious had been killed... So lets give him some time to recover from this. Besides he has been doing a good job in keeping you in check Keagon" Hikari popped into the conversation.

Keagon was a little surprised at Hikari's last sentence "What do you mean?" Keagon asked Hikari about her statement.

Hikari shifted on the bench to be sitting sideways on her seat to keep an her eye on Avis while she is talking to the others "Well I don't think the others noticed this but you seem to get darker in personality wise when we fight those 'things' Keagon" Hikari explained her statement.

Kiari then took hold of one of Keagon's ears with one of her hands holding it like a mother to a child with Keagon complaining like one "Well it looks like i will be keeping him in check then" Kiari acting like a mother.

Keagon looked at the Sadie, Hikari and Seipel as they all grinned mildly as they plus Shinigami who was smirking imitated a whip crack motion as Avis would have done "I hate you guy 's sometimes...hey ow!" Keagon felt Kiari tug on his ear when he said what he said.

An hour went by and the group split to find somewhere to rest. Seipel was leaning into Shinigami on the bench seat half a sleep with the silent sleeper Shinigami. Keagon and Kiari sat together in one of the booth seatings leaning into each other. Mean while Hikari and Sadie sat at either side of Avis staring at each other waiting for the first person to make a move. Everyone had a blanket wrapped around them as it was getting cold at night.

"Can't sleep Sadie?" Hikari tempted the question to battle with.

Sadie gave a soft chuckle while she saw the shift change of the night duty and looked back at Hikari with a sly look "Oh trying to get the jump on me are you. Well honey there is another thing coming for you as I will wait you out" Sadie fighting back.

"Oh yea...Juvenile delinquent" Hikari replied back to Sadie

Sadie looked back at Hikari ready to pounce at her like a cat "Yea four eyes" Sadie spat back.

"Oh that does it!" Hikari leapt out of her blanket as she saw Sadie coming to her as well

Sadie pounced out of her blanket as well to Hikari "Oh bring it on sister!" she said as Hikari and herself met into one and another, and landing on the ground with a thud which did not wake Avis up or got anyone's attention.

Sadie was lying on top of Hikari as they fought. Each held one of the others wrist holding them above each other's heads, while their legs where tangled with each other. Hikari saw a chance and rolled Sadie over onto her back with herself lying now on top of Sadie.

"Well this is a new experience" Hikari spoke as she fought with Sadie who started to smirk back as she managed to roll Hikari back onto her back with herself on top of her again.

"Yea a new experience in beating your ass" Sadie almost laughed but got cut short by Hikari rolling Sadie over onto her back yet again.

"Yea right I'm going to beat yours!" Hikari tried to move her arms to no anvil.

The struggle carried on for minutes as it turned to be 'who can be on top the longest contest'. With the feeling of fatigue kicking into the both of them, both where blushing slightly at the position they were in. Until one thing forced them to stop fighting, but stayed how they were looking at the food court entrance.

"Oh god... everyone we got some trouble!" The survivor who was on night duty at the food court entrance exclaimed at what he saw.

The front entrance to the mall was smashed through by a van with people running into the store along with some stumbling moaners. One of the people running in yelled "Let's kill 'those' fucking dead beats!" as he smashed one of 'them' as they entered the mall after the living crazed ones.

Hikari and Sadie looked back at each other thinking what to do next.

Everyone moaned as they woke up to the commotion Seipel looked up "What the fuck...seriously?" She said rather annoyed with the person who yelled to everyone.

Keagon and Kiari both woke up and looked over their booth with Keagon seeing Hikari and Sadie on top of each other, giving wolf whistle only to plucked by the ear again by Kiari "Hey!" Keagon said annoyingly.

Avis slowly opened his eyes as he stood up not noticing the position of his two close friends in front of him, before walking to David "Pack up... all of us have to get out of here before those people reach us" Avis spoke emotionlessly.

David being the Adult and the first set of survivors at the mall did not argue with Avis as he turned to his friends and survivors "get those duffels ready we need to get out of here!" He called out as the survivors went to work getting their duffels set for travel in a flash.

Avis ran to a fast food chain store and took out their own groups duffel bags and walked back to his group in toe with David and a metal mope handle. Placing the bags on the same table they had dinner on Avis opened them to reveal their weapons that they have retrieved "Holy shit!" David said as he saw the armoury in a bag.

"We well defend your group as we head outback entrance escape door and Shinigami we will want two vehicles to be hotwired, think you can handle that under stress?" Avis asked Shinigami as he tossed him his sword in toe getting a nod in return.

Keagon and Sadie will take rear guard as they have the ranged weapons and everyone else out at point" Avis emotionlessly said as Keagon, Kiari and Seipel took their weapons from the table.

Sadie and Hikari looked at each other, both looking away from each other as they released each other to stand and retrieve their weapons. Standing by the food court entrance after five minutes the second group of survivors had all the duffle bags ready and opened the door enough to let everyone out. One of 'Them' had managed to make it to the door from the blazing battle down stairs and started to lunge for one survivors, but stopped moving as Avis took a hold of its head from behind it.

"If you're hungry...Then eat this!" Avis said in rage as rammed the 'things' skull into the concrete wall next to the door once, twice, three times and a four time when he heard a crunch, then threw him out of the way of the door standing guard with the metal mope and duffle bags .

Everyone in Avis's group were a little stunned at his execution method, but shook it off as they filed through the door with the other survivors. Moving along from the second floor everyone saw the battle on the bottom floor with the new crazed people and 'Them'. A person had gotten bitten and had been smashed in the head by his friend before going for 'Them' and such a massacre. Moving fast everyone reached a set of stairs at the back of the mall and went them with speed reaching the bottom and the rear entrance with no hitch. Breaking their own lock David ushered everyone to move out into the car pack at the rear end of the store. It was early morning still somewhat dark as they can see the morning sunrise coming soon.

"There" David pointed out two hulking vans.

Everyone moved to the vans as Shinigami went to work popping the lock on both car doors and disabling their alarms, while everyone was on watch as the commotion at the mall would have attracted more. Shinigami finished one van in a flash in his way and motioned for the other survivors to load up and get going while he started on the second van. David saw something or someone so he went to patrol the area near the mall by himself. That descion made his death as one of 'them started to attack him bitting his arm in the first few seconds of meeting

"Argh!" David yelled as he threw the 'thing' off him as he saw more coming from the mall and around it.

The second van was finished and Avis's group was loading up all, but Avis as he looked for David and found him soon to be cornered "Hey get out of there!" Avis called out to him but to shocked as David showed his bite mark on his left arm.

"No..." everyone seemed to say at once softly as they looked on.

David waved his arm motioning to leave "Get going everyone!" as he looked back to see his friends obliged at his sacrifice and almost in tears driving off out of the area. David had smacked his metal mop in to the crack making a cracking sound to wake up Avis's group before looking at Avis. "I have a final request!" He added.

"What is it!" Avis asking over the commotion to David who almost was surrounded by 'Them' from all angles.

David looked at him firmly as he was serious about what he was going ask "I want you kill me as the person that i am now...Living. I don't want to die to be one of these 'Things' so do it!" David was about close to death from both by 'Them' and time from the infection.

Avis looked shocked as everyone else, but he gritted his teeth and pulled out the pistol that Kiari's father had given him from the duffle and took aim at David's head from next to the van making sure the safety was off. Avis looked down the sights with one eye closed hesitant on squeezing the trigger until he saw the soft smile and peaceful expression on Davids face as Avis opened both eyes as he pulled the trigger.

"Thank you...Avis" was David's final words as his corpse now fell to the ground being killed as a human before turning into one of 'Them'.

Avis climbed into the rear of the van after putting the safety on the gun and back into the right duffle next to a few more bags, a gift from the other survivors more like it as they had five duffle bags now. This didn't matter to Avis as he looked down at his hand shaking at what he had done.

"What have I done?" Avis spoke to himself.

* * *

><p>Well now soon of to work at the wee hours in the morning ugh! well til next time!<p> 


	14. Chapter Twelve: Water Smart

Hey everyone sorry this is half of the chapter i have been working on. I thought it was taking its time so i thought to give you half now to ease your eager minds =P i might have missed some stuff but ill replace the chapter if i have time any who here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Water Smart<strong>

In an abandoned yacht club where there is store that sells all kinds of boating goods ranging from survival equipment, food, entertainment, swim wear and other kinds of items. So far the team had come across this yacht club after driving crazy for an hour along the coast. Seipel and Shinigami are inside the Yacht club gathering more essential supplies that they can load up onto their new home base. The team's new home base is a Lagoon 500 sailing yacht with two fifty five house power engines if it wanted to cruise without the sales deployed. Having enough room for twelve people to sleep on beds means it was ideal for them especially since the boat is a catamaran it would be more stable out on the water if they have to depart from shore. Avis was moving all over the boat getting it ready to depart if it needed, as the others were inside the boat organising their equipment and supplies.

Hikari was in the Ships galley organising the food and fresh water they acquired making it easier to have more room inside than a large mess. Keagon was organising their weapons in the bunk room of the boat as an armoury, while Kiari was sorting out the clothes and other items that the gang took from the yacht club in different rooms pairing them up with their 'partners' except for one room had three sets of clothing. Sadie on the other hand was on look out listening softly to her music a few feet away from the pier gate ready to open it for Seipel and Shinigami. Avis had told everyone about how his dad 'use to be' a fisherman and took Avis on their family sailing boat back home, so he learned how to sail a boat before and this is where it was coming into play. Making sure the sails where packed tight and no lines where loose and tired down Avis went to the engine and made preparations for use and checking the fuel levels adding more 'acquired' fuel from the other boats from the collected jerry cans. Let's say how Avis got the fuel left a nasty taste in his mouth which almost made him vomit a few times. Securing the fuel cans in cargo holds outside of the boat Avis went back to the helm and waited for Seipel and Shinigami to come back from another raid.

"That should do it all now we have to do is wait for the two of them to get back to base" Avis said quietly to himself as he looked at the helm's wheel and gripped it tight after seeing his hand shaking a little bit.

Inside the yacht club Seipel had finished putting the fishing equipment onto her medium sized flat bed trolley along next to Shinigami who had found a few ten kilogram bags of rice and a small coal/wood barbeque used for the yacht club along with a small bag of coal that was left next to it. Pushing the trolleys at the doors entrance ready to move back to 'base' when needed Seipel took Shinigami's hand with hers making him look at her.

"I know that you don't talk much and I talk a lot... sometimes in different moods but ..." Seipel got closer to Shinigami's face "I want us to stay together" Seipel finished as she kissed him leaving Shinigami in shock for a few seconds before pulling Seipel into his embrace as they stood at the door for a few minutes until the kiss had been interrupted by a loud clang from outside.

One of the old metal gutters had been weather damaged for a long time and needed replacing had broken off and hit the ground making a loud noise of clattering metal. This was a sure sign to move and fast. Seipel and Shinigami both broke away from their embrace and moment and pushed the trolleys as fast as they can to the pier to Sadie who was already opening the door.

"What was that noise?" Sadie asked the returning duo.

Seipel was about to speak when Shinigami spoke back giving Seipel a surprised look "Bad news we have to get out of here now!" Shinigami exclaimed as he went through the gate after Seipel and Sadie closing the gate and putting the three dead bolts in place to by some time if 'they' show up. Arriving at the boat Avis was already at the stern helping Shinigami with the heavy goods.

"Lemme guess time to go?" Avis asked as if he knew the answer receiving a nod back from Shinigami as they finished loaded the heavy stuff onto the boat. "Okay I'll get the boat started up get the others and the other equipment on board then untie us" Avis spoke to Shinigami giving instruction which Shinigami obliged in doing what he was told.

Keagon, Kiari and Hikari hearing the commission from inside came out to help as well when the first wave of 'them' came to the gate and started to hit the gate but not go anyway near the water as if 'they' were afraid of it. Once everything and everyone was on board Shinigami went to the ropes that held the boat to its moorings and untied them being the rope back onboard.

"Good to go!" Shinigami yelled out to Avis as the motors started giving everyone a odd look at Shinigami.

Avis felt the boat free itself from its moorings increased the speed slightly as to move slowly out of its dock and out of the pier guiding into the vast river and out to the calm sea.

"Hey look it looks like 'they' are afraid of the water" Kiari mentioned as everyone looked beside Avis how was trying to get accustomed to the boats control.

"This is good we have an area of safety and not worry about 'them' coming after us" Hikari spoke as she went to sit down at the stern outdoor seating area.

Sailing away everyone felt the chance to calm down and finally feel safe for their time until they had to go ashore and get more supplies. Sailing along the sea Avis remembered about an Island where everyone uses to go as a tourist attraction. He hoped that they could stay on the boat for a few days without being on the open sea. Bring the boat about and heading to the Island which was not hard to miss unless you where blind they headed to the Island small crescent bay area which would be calm waters and able to moore there. Sadie climbed up the side of the boat and holding onto the railing with one hand and using the other to tame her hair which was waving with the wind went to see Avis who was enjoying sailing the boat. Looking at his genuine smile and happy face again made her insides feel light.

Thirty to forty minutes later Avis and the others where moored on a couple of anchored buoys. Everyone was inside the main area seated around the table going from Keagon, Kiari, Shinigami, Seipel, Hikari, Avis and Sadie.

"So we got enough supplies for a four or five days at most before we have to head back to get some more" Avis asked everyone who nodded "Well lets enjoy this time of peace and relax a little bit" Avis told everyone who smiled and agreed.

Avis had taken time to sleep at the bow on one of the fine spaced netting, while Keagon was setting up the barbeque at the stern with much help from Kiari as she who from a bystander would think she was building it. Shinigami had taken a bucket and filled it with sea water and sat on the starboard side with his legs through the railings fishing with Seipel cuddling next to him remembering their moment at the yacht club. Hikari looked through from the inside of the ship at Avis seeing him sleeping soundly where she thought it was rather cute sight before she went back through the other bags of stuff that Seipel and Shinigami brought on board. Sadie on the other hand was seated on the helms chair and took out her phone out which was not even turned on from the beginning of the whole crisis which was surprising from the juvenile teen like her. Turning the phone on it vibrated a couple of times to see many messages which she ignored and dialled a number which started to ring then an abrupt pick up of the phone.

"Sadie is that you!" an elderly females voice is heard over the phone.

Sadie cringed a little at the voice on the phone but left continued to answer as she wondered how she got reception out at this island "Yes mom it is me" Sadie said casually.

"That is not how you answer young lady!" Sadie's mother said scoldingly

Sadie rolled her eyes and played along with her mother "Yes it is mo...Mother" Sadie trying ever so hard not to giggle or laugh when she spoke lady like back to her mother.

"That's better, where are you now, are you hurt, who are you with?" Sadie's mother questioned her daughter in a steam roll manner.

Sadie gave a silent sigh as she answered every question that her mother asked "I'm on a boat anchored at the tourist island just off shore from the main land. I am not hurt or anything of the manner and last I am with my friends from school and my... boyfriend..." Sadie answered all the questions and decided to hear her mother have a fit about the last word said with a smirk.

"Boyfriend! That is unacceptable Sadie you have your future fiancée right here in this house of ours" Sadies mother replied with great anger.

Sadie cringed at her mother's word of her future fiancée which Sadie knew who it was and had no plan on marrying the pompous prick "Mother how many times have I told you that I am Not going to marry that prick of a boy" Sadie said rudely going against her mother.

"Well we will see about that at later time...When you need anything you know your way home from the sea into the side view river?" Sadie's mother waved off her daughter's insult.

Sadie sighed again and emotionally replied "Yes mother"

Before her mother said anything back she hung up and turned her phone off almost thinking then she nodded as she tossed her phone over the port side of the ship into the sea water never to be seen again. Standing up to stretch Sadie saw Avis who now taken off his hoody and shirt was sleeping on one of the small mush nets at the bow with his arms under his head as a pillow. She had an idea and a good one that might start another fight with Hikari. She smirked as she remembered her cat fight for Avis. When she was ready Sadie escaped into the boat to get see about a change of clothes to match the setting.

Meaning while after setting up the barbeque Kiari was taking time laying in the port bow room resting on the bed playing with her hair by twilling it around her finger humming a nice tune to herself while Keagon was organising the 'armoury' yet again having much satisfaction with his job. On the starboard side of the boat the bucket had two medium size fish which Seipel had an idea and found a bigger rectangular tube and filled it up with seawater and placed the caught fish in the tube so that they have a place to put more caught fish. Sitting back down next to Shinigami she received and surprised kiss to her check. It could mean a jester of thank or love, but Seipel just accepted how it was and lent into Shinigami as he fished silently.

Stepping out into the sun Sadie clad in her swimsuit which was a solid white colored bakini walked around the boat to where Avis was sleeping and laid next to him on his right side of his body looking at him while he slept. She remembered he conversation with her mother on the phone and still could not get over that her supposed to be fiancée was still alive. She did not want to marry someone that she did not like and the person was one of them. Then she looked at Avis's face and a flash of memories of the events that have happened in the past few days that have gone by like a flash. One memory was when the group all first met at school in the teacher's lounge. He was different from other boys she had hang around with and a brave side to him as he physically answered the hunch provided by another member of their group personally risking his own life. Another flash and she remembered the seeing him in the shower with his cuts and burns holding in his pain trying to be strong for himself and for what Sadie thought to be strong for the rest of the group. The final flash came from when Avis had told everyone the terrible information and proof that his parents had became one of those 'things' and then vanished into a pile of ash in his country. She couldn't believe their kind and strong will leader had crumbled that day crying into shoulder. Right now though Avis seemed to be happy and at peace with himself and everything around him enjoying the suns glory.

"Baka..." Sadie spoke to herself quietly as she traced the scares on Avis's body from his stomach, chest, arms then the one on his face before drifting off to sleep cuddling closer into his side.

After organising their 'base's' supplies in neat and easy to access order Hikari decided to change into her swimsuit to enjoy her day in the sun and maybe to impress someone. Dressed in her two piece teal Swimsuit, the top which has halter-like straps which fully covers her chest. For the bottom, it has a picture of waves on her hip while wearing blue flip flops to match the outfit. Walking to the bow of the boat after seeing Seipel and Shinigami fishing antics with Shinigami teaching Seipel how to fish although she already knows how to. Once reaching to the bow she is met with a sight of shirtless Avis and Sadie who was in her swimsuit as well both sleeping together. Hikari blushed at first but then thought that Sadie had the same idea as herself, and beat her to the punch. Not wanting to lose to Sadie Hikari slipped off her flip flops and placed them on top of Avis's clothing essentially claiming the his clothing from anyone touching them. Walking down to the mesh net Avis was still asleep with his hands behind his head in a peaceful state Hikari laid down and close to his left side of his body looking at him. A memory of how brave he was before during the school outbreak appeared of him playing his sport with Keagon, at how hard he tried when given a task to do. Another memory came into her vision when he commented on her cooking skills and loved her cooking in the abandoned home. Without a second to think the shower scene where she was talking to Avis as he showered gave her a smile at to how care free he was around her or anyone at the fact. She knew that losing his parents has pushed his limit for that day, but she didn't know for how long he can keep his emotions bottled up again after letting them out.

"Baka..." Hikari said as she fell asleep as well snuggling closer to Avis's side which turned out that her and Sadie's head where resting slightly on Avis himself like a small pillow.

Sadie woke up and she stood up to stretch her muscles a bit as they have gotten a little bit toner since of all the work they have been doing to stay alive. Looking over to Avis she see Hikari asleep as well with a disappointed face on Sadie she walked around and poked Hikari waking her from her sleep.

'Sadie... what's going on?" Hikari spoke softly as she sat up before standing to meet her face to face.

Sadie motioned her thumb to the seats where Avis's clothes were and Hikari nodded slightly before following Sadie to the seats. Taking a seat Hikari continued to look at Avis from where she was as Sadie leant against the boats frame work half on the frame and half on the window looking out to the bow. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at Avis as well taking in a deep breath before she started talking.

"Well...its about Avis actually Hikari" Sadie started the conversation as she didn't take her eyes of him.

Hikari was expecting some talk about Avis at some point and time so the topic did not phase her one bit "Yea what do you want to discuss about him?" Hikari asked Sadie a question to her rival standing behind her to the right a tad.

"Well I have been thinking after we had are little cat fight at the mall which I totally won..." Sadie was interrupted by Hikari as she looked at her.

"Excuse me but i believe i had the upper hand" Hikari coming to their new war with her comment which made Sadie roll her eyes.

Waving her right hand while leaving the left still across her chest she dismissed the subject of who won and went back on track "Yea yea what ever... About Avis I think that we should, and I can believe I am going to even suggest this but... Share him" Sadie found it hard to say the last two words from her mouth.

"Whaaaa... Share him! That sounds wrong Sadie" Hikari blushing at what idea Sadie had said feeling that it was a tad wrong as she looked back at Sadie still.

Putting both of her hands up in defence Sadie tried to reassure her rival and friend of her intention with a little more detail "Look the way that we have been fighting over him has put and impact on us being with him. If we do something stupid we might lose him to some new floozy or something while we are still fighting each other for him" Sadie explained to Hikari.

Hikari thought about the explanation of what Sadie said and thought of the same possibility, but it was hard to accept the fact that Sadie might be right about her little idea for once "You have point Sadie, but I still find something wrong about it..." Hikari stated.

"We can still fight for his attention..." Sadie mused softly to Hikari.

Hikari jumped up off her seat and stood in front of Sadie holding her hand up to her "Now that I can accept" Hikari said with a playful smirk on her face almost giving Sadie a challenge.

Sadie on the other hand returned the smirk and took Hikari's hand and held it in a firm grip of acknowledgement of their new 'agreement' "Well that was easier than I thought" Sadie spoke to herself.

Sadie and Hikari started to talk about who would get Avis's attention more than the other still standing where they are. Inside the boat Keagon had come out of the 'armoury' looking to get changed into some themed dress for the area when something caught his eye. Looking at what he caught his eye he saw the half of Sadies swimsuit clad buttock pressed against the window that was apparently was talking to Hikari who was also dressed in her swimsuit. Blushing red and deeper as Sadie adjusted herself where she rested on.

"Oh god" Keagon said quietly as he saw Sadie move again readjusting herself a second time.

Keagon felt his eyes being covers by a hand and someone at the same time pulling him by the ear away from the area into a room. The all too familiar pain was from Kiari the person special to him in this now hellish world who looked at him with her eyes not changing expressions.

"I...I'm sorry..." Keagon said in embarrassingly as he looked at Kiari.

Kiari on the other hand smiled and walked into the shower looking back at Keagon through the door with winning grin "Good" Kiari chirped as she closed the door to a stunned and embarrassed Keagon in the middle of the room left him getting changed into his blue trunks that he had collected from the yacht club as well.

Avis slowly awoke to hear the chatter of his friends behind him as he sat up he yawned then stood up to stretch his muscles while looking at the clear water that you could see through. A squeal took his attention to his friends behind him as he turned to see who it was gaining a deep red blush on his face. Sadie was hugging Hikari for some reason as the two were pressed up against each other in the hug while they were in their swimsuits.

"Mmmfffpphh" Avis covered his mouth to say anything as he was fighting himself to lower his jaw at the same time worry about a slight nose bleed that might occur.

Seipel wondered where some of her friends where and saw the same sight as Avis, but on a different angle "Ooo la laa I didn't know you swing both ways you two" Seipel teasing the sight that both Hikari and Sadie are in.

Hikari and Sadie both looked to Seipel then blushed at what she said as they looked at how they were. Avis on the other hand still had his hand covering his mouth ready to jump into the drink to cool himself down a bit. Hikari and Sadie both looked back up to see Avis with his hand covering his now blushed face and mouth. Immediately both of Sadie and Hikari broke away from each other with their own face going beet red until the both took a glance at Avis as he near the edge of the boat. Looking behind himself he turned and dove into the water cooling his hot blush on his face right down while he still wore his pants. Seipel laughed heartedly as Kiari stuck her head comically horizontal to see what was so funny to find Sadie and Hikari blushing beet red.

"It nothing like that!" Hikari and Sadie both yelled in unison as they both went off their separate ways ending the fun for Seipel. Avis on the other hand after cooling down swam around the boat to see Shinigami still in his same spot fishing away with Keagon leaning on the railing with his arms looked down at Avis.

"Looks like something happened?" Shinigami said while watching his line for any tugs.

Keagon went on to say something for his friend in the drink "yea something big happened ey?" Keagon tried to rile Avis up a tad before he spoke back.

Avis swam on the spot keeping himself a float, but his pants where weighing him down a lot so he climb a aboard the boat taking off his cargo pants and ringed the most of the water out of them before putting them somewhere to dry.

"Well looks like your ear has better days Keagon. What did you do to deserve that attention from Kiari?" Avis seeing Keagon's red left ear.

Keagon just held his ear with his left hand giving him a dark look before Avis retreated into the boat to change into his board shorts which the left leg was black and the right was white. Getting a mediums sized mesh net and one of the boats survival knife Avis enters the main area of the ship checking his things when he heard something leaning against the boat. Avis looked towards the bow of the boat before blushing yet again. The sight he saw almost made him faint as four swimsuit clad buttocks lent against the window which made him quickly look away and grabbed his things along with a small roll of hauling strap without the tension clip attached to it.

"I think I know why your ear is like that..." Avis said as he walked out to the stern and around Keagon and Shinigami with his things "I am going to see if I can get some fire wood for the barbeque" Avis added as he went.

"Be careful" Shinigami warned Avis as he flicked the line getting another fish hooked.

Keagon wandered into the main area of the boat to see what Avis was blushing about to fine the all the girls looking through the windows at Keagon "Oh god... I'm screwed!" Keagon gulped as he yelled too himself as Kiari disappeared from view.

"Nooooooooooooooo" Keagon's voice was heard as everyone laughed including Avis who was chuckling as he wrapped the hauling strap around his left for arm essentially tying down the survival knife sheath into position from moving and slinging the mesh net over his right shoulder. Standing at the edge of the bow Avis prepared to dive into the water again to swim to the island shore. Hikari, Seipel and Sadie watched him from where they were standing talking.

"You know you two that Avis has become more himself even after all what has happened" Seipel spoke as Avis dove off the boat into the water coming up moments later swimming to shore.

Hikari shifted to get a good luck at Avis swimming "Yea he has been quite his usual self lately" She added to the comment as Avis almost made it to the shore.

"I think he has gotten hotter.." Sadie says going off topic seeing Avis walk out of the water heading onto the sand with his back to the others placing the back mesh net down and finding a long think piece of branch off some kind of tree and sharpened it with the survival knife.

"Whaa!" Hikari blushed as Seipel started to laugh next to her after hearing Sadie's comment.

"Whaa what? I'm saying what I think about him" Sadie turned to the other two as Avis started to look around the trees finding some dry piece of bark and palm leaves and stuck them into the mesh net. Looking around he saw a few coconuts that was ripe and ready to be taken from a low leaning tree as he knocked each coconut down with his sharpened stick.

"Well that's not what I was expecting from you Sadie" Hikari's blush dying down as she folded her arms across her chest as she looked at the water.

Giving toss of her long tinge purple red hair behind her Sadie took a more serious approach to her answer "Well yea he seems to be normal even after the fact his parents had died and he took a life of a living person to save him from hell" Sadie giving her answer a proper one as Avis shouldered the mesh net and started to swim back the dry bark and leaves floating making it easier for him to swim to the boat.

"Yea that might be true that he is being normal, but i have a gut feeling he might snap soon if something bad traumatises him again... He'll need one of you to bring him back" Seipel telling the two what might happen as she disappeared followed by Sadie, but Hikari stayed behind staring out to shore in thought.

Avis left the dry bark to dry in the sun still in the mesh net and went to prepare the barbeque for cooking the night's meal. As he shifted through the small mounted barbeque The entire gang including Shinigami with moving the tub with all the caught fish with the help of Keagon came into the stern area and went inside to put the tub of fish in the kitchen to be ready to cleaned and scaled.

"Well the fish is ready to be prepared and the barbeque will be lit soon... it's getting dark" Keagon mentioned to the group as the sun was setting.

Hikari was about to walk inside to start prep for the fish until Avis went inside before her "I'll get the fish ready, everyone should relax" Avis said as Hikari stood at the door looking at Avis's back before sitting down with the others.

During the night the barbeque is the light source of the boat and with some fish fillet pieces being cooked on the hot plate with a big steam tub of cooked rice next to it everyone was eating and talking like if it was a normal day. Having fun everyone seemed to be alright with the present situation. Avis however was being in the anti social mood as he took what he called 'look out' duty at the helms seat with a bowl of rice and a fillet of cooked fish. The chop stick utensil in his right hand was shaking with his unsteady arm and hand.

"Dam it... go away..." Avis mutted to himself as he stared at his own arm and hand til it had settled before eating his meal.

The rest of the gangs attention was given to Sadie as she said one idea that made everyone quiet "Hey everyone I know where my parents are and its safe to travel by boat to them. the only reason i haven't told you yet is that i was not sure what would happen at the mall" Sadie had a hint of lying in her comment but everyone looked at each other contemplating to go or not.

* * *

><p>now to work on the other half of the chapter.<p> 


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Missing You

Hey Everyone!#$%^&*()

Yes it's been a while...wait a long time! Sorry for the delay in this chapter i had many detours (Mainly work related) as it was a hell of time of under staffed, lack of rest, helping a friend move house, writers block (3 days of it before and i had my ideas and drafts), a bush fire near my home and Training had started for my sport. So yea... i was busy... -.-

Here is Chapter Thirteen roughly gone through a new approach for the up coming chapters with the whole suspense and the what happened and how business. This chapter also brought in another character that some asked me after he gave me a character info sheet and i thought it might add some flare to this story. As of yet the character is not part of the main cast but that's me being undecided at the current time.

Well it soon be the Easter Holidays hope you all have a good Holiday.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: Missing You<p>

Standing outside a small 24/7 convince store a small group of people were standing outside the main entrance that was already opened. The group of people where mixed of age groups and gender that made it up. Apart of that group Avis was one of its members brandishing a thin metal pipe to a length of his comfort. Next to him was another young male like himself standing shorter than him at 5'8" with a slim defined build. His hair a messy snow white colour was slightly covering his icy blue eyes and his name is Ryou.

Looking inside the 24/7 convince store both Avis and Ryou saw four of 'them' stumbling around inside hopelessly. Ryou looked at Avis then to the others in their group putting a finger to his lips telling everyone to be quite. The rest of the members who were carrying duffle bags of different sizes and a couple with their improvised weapons nodded back to Ryou. Taking a look back to Avis who was still on look out from the other side of the entrance from Ryou was standing, had his attention to be on alert for any visitors coming their way. Taking his old battered sheathed katana Ryou poked Avis softly on his upper left arm gaining his attention. Avis gave Ryou his attention for the moment that the quick nod and hand signals where played out they both entered the convince store silently with weapons drawn.

Taking awful quite steps along a isle watching out of any of 'Them', he stepped down the canned food section until he hit the end of the isle and proceeded to the next isle where one of 'them' were standing facing Ryou as 'it' not moved to him. Avis saw the other dead corpse's shuffling away to the other isle's waiting for Ryou to give the signal. Ryou had a white coloured case pen in his left hand and his katana in his right still in its sheath. Ryou gave Avis a confirming nod as he gave the signal by throwing the pen up in the air high that would almost reach the ceiling, and that is when Avis made his move.

"Yo ugly..."Avis said aloud gaining 'its attention as well as the 'others'

The 'thing' that was looking at Ryou turned around and started to wheeze and shuffled slowly to Avis. The walking corpse use to be one of the convince stores workers by the clothing it wore, painted in blood by the wound by a part of 'its' neck missing. Avis ran towards the 'thing' with his pipe ready as Ryou started to run as well. Extending the shaft out forward he poked the 'thing' in its left shoulder making it spin 180 degrees facing the blade of Ryous batted katana. Ryou sliced though the 'things' neck with minor trouble because the blade being a little dull which he will fix later, left the monster headless and dead for good.

If time had slowed down you could see both Ryou and Avis smiling at their work just then. At either end of the isle's two more 'things' graced with their presence. Avis and Ryou both stopped briefly as the two had an equal grin on their face.

"Ready...Go!" Both Avis and Ryou yelled in unison as they took off into a sprint to their targets with the intent to kill.

Avis had gotten to his target first and swumg his pipe in an upward arcing motion hitting the bottom of the jaw of the 'thing' snapping it up and back before dealing a series of bone crunching blows. Rib, arm and maybe a jaw was broken before Avis decided to end it laughing slightly as he brought his pipe behind him ready to swing when something caught it. The other one that was roaming had taken a grasp to Avis's pipe at one end.

"Oh.. Thinking smart are we? Well not today!" Avis swung his pipe and with the death grip of the 'thing' on his pipe almost took it off its feet as it slid of the pipe and bounced past the broken bone, but standing corpse along its way.

Taking no time with the same motion Avis swung his body around again as he aimed at the one he was going to hit. Using force of his momentum collided the metal pipe to the 'things' head making a sickening crack. The walking corpse now laid in a pile of dead flesh with a caved in head. Ryou had

Ducking under the arm of his opponent Ryou charged forward with his katana that had seen better days, but it served in its service of its wielder. Thrusting the sword forward with one of his hands at the base of the hilt to add more force, Ryou impaled the last one of 'them' through its skull from the base to the top, making the new corpse to lose some body control before falling silently to the ground without the sword in its head. Grabbing a brand new tea towel of the shelf next to him Ryou cleaned off the blood on his blade, and inspecting the blade before sheathing it and throwing the blood stained tea towel on the ground. Ryou looked back to see Avis who was leaning on a shelf on his right side of his body.

"Are you comfortable there Avis?" Ryou asked him in a friendly matter.

Avis stood up and poked the corpse's to see if they are really 'dead' before looking back up at Ryou "Well I was before these guys showed up, and we got one more to take care of" Avis replied as he looked at the thing standing up. One of the survivors outside came in to help with his weapon drawn.

"Die you monster!" The middle aged man yelled gaining 'its' attention as it lunged at him.

The survivor swung the wooden bat that collided with its side doing nothing and letting the 'thing' get close enough to get a nice bite into his left arm.

"Arrgh!" The survivor yelled in pain as the 'thing' went in for another bite something blunt had strike the back of its head making fall down lifeless missing a part of it brain.

The survivor who had came charging in now was alive, but a dead man walking as he looked at the bite on his arm and back to Avis and Ryou who are standing in front of him. "We told you all before to not get involved in the fighting otherwise this might happen. No you just had to disobey the instructions" Ryou seemed a tad frustrated after seeing many people die this way before, being heros when not to be.

Ryou looked over to Avis as the male survivor was going through a panic attack and shock as he fell to his knees. "Avis you can take care of it. My blade is dull for the living." Ryou examined his katana's edge as he half drawn it from its sheath again.

"Wait... its not serious...With a little antibiotics and medicine i should be good as new" The survivor spoke rapidly to Avis who had raised his metal pipe above his head with two hand.

The other members of the group where watching through the door at the mess in front of them. "Oh my god I'm still aliv..." The last of the man's words was cut short by a sicking hit to the head, by Avis's pipe smashing the man's skull in killing him. Avis had no emotion on his face except for a twich in the corner of his mouth.

Ryou had turned to the group as Avis took couple of small nylon knapsacks from the shelf and started to stuff them with things from the shelf along with the small duffle from the fresh dead corpse and from his own waist. "Okay let this be another example what will happen when you don't follow procedure... Now let's get to scavenging!" Ryou said irratedly almost wanting to borrow Avis's pipe beat the corpse of the new dead man in front of him senseless. The entire group nodded hastily started to loot the store accordingly to what was needed.

It took mere minutes to loot what they could, water, bread, towels anything that could be taking was before everyone shuffled out the 24hr convince store and down the road towards a long concrete pier in the distance. Everyone in the group ranged from all types, men, women and even children carried what they could to survive jogged together with some brandishing weapons of wood and nails and pipes to defend themselves from any of 'them' on their scavenging trips. Once at the start of the stone pier the whole entrance was blocked by sheet metal and other metal or heavy objects to keep 'them' out. A watcher on a makeshift tower saw the group and made a signal to open the 'gate'. A section of metal was removed sideways allowing everyone to walk through before it was slid back shut with two stacks of heavy wooden pallets stacked roughly seven or eight pallets high to hold it in place, with another pallet of filled 55 gallon drums was set behind that pallet for weight if some force was pushed on the sliding door to keep it shut.

The pier was once used for docking freight cargo ships for exports and imports. It was an unusual design as it is a rectangular shape pointed out to sea allowing four cargo ships to dock. Two on one side and two on the other side, but now there was two freight cargo ships docked with on at one side of the pier to the pier was changed into a container town of sorts as empty shipping containers where emptied and relocated to make it somewhat habitable. They had some issues with 'them' coming to the pier with the noise of the machinery moving the containers. However a pre set trap was made to send 'them' away with timed lit fire crackers from one of the shipping containers. It proved efficient until the town was somewhat constructed with the time frame of a day.

Avis walked through along the makeshift road on the dock within now 'Container Town' as everyone calls it, he gave a wave at some of the people who were cutting and gutting the containers to make people friendly as quite as they can. Some of the containers were empty while others are filled with assorted goods from being import and exports. Medical, hospitality, furniture and even long life foods were some of the items found in the containers as the survivors explored each one. After walking almost half way into the centre of the pier lied the storage area where, Avis had reached with his and Ryous group. The area was a group of containers with painted words 'Storage' sprayed on the sides noting to all what those containers were used for. Each person stood in a line showing their bags of loot before handing them in to some other survivors that was sorting them out into the right containers for storage. It was an organised system for this world in crisis, and after all it what it needs right now. After handing in his duffle bag of loot Avis turned towards Ryou giving a tap on the should with his pipe.

"I'm hitting the hay" Avis spoke as Ryou gave a confirming nod as he too was off somewhere on the pier to rest.

Avis started to walk to the end of the pier where his new 'home' was situated. Arriving to a white coloured container, he opened one of the double doors and stepped inside out of the cold weather which is coming into the nights. In one end of the container Avis's home had two double sized bed doona's, One to sleep on and the other to cover himself, a couple of medium sized duffle bag full of collected supplies and next to the unopened side of the entrance of the container is 55 gallon steel drum cut in half. It was used to heat the place up, but it also served another purpose of cooking his meals if you wanted to cook.

Setting his knap sacks down on to the 'bed' Avis took a pack of matches with a newspaper with a couple scrap pieces of wooden pallets and chucked them in the half steel drum, with the matches in his hands still. Lighting the fire in the steel drum Avis retreated to his bed and sat down pulling a photograph from his jacket pocket before looking up to a knock at the door.

A young girl with shoulder length reddish brown hair, blue eyes and is shorter than Avis was at the door. "Oh hey Mira you looking for Ryou? He went back to his place to rest I think"

The girl Mira looked at Avis and smiled hearing his assumption nodded "Thank you Avis I couldn't seem to find that lug" Mira said before departing from Avis's door way.

Using the small light he had in the room Avis looked at the picture and stared at it meaningfully. It was a picture of his friends at Sadie's home happy together. Seipel latched onto Shinigami arm, Keagon getting his cheek pinched by Kiari for no apparent reason making everyone laugh in the photo, and finally Hikari on his left and Sadie on his right all laughing with smiles as the picture got taken. After he stared at the picture long enough he placed the photo back in one of his pockets and tried to sleep.

"I miss you guys" Avis said before he placed the picture back into his pocket and moved to the fire to warm himself up.

* * *

><p>Oh how did Avis end up here? Where are the other? Find out more until next time!<p> 


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Let's Go

Hello everyone this is chapter fourteen and yes it looks like it this story might be coming to a close soon ! :o . Don't worry there will be more in the next chapter. Also in this chapter a surprise interaction with a past cast character!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Let's Go!<strong>

Sadie was sitting in her room with everyone else except Avis who was kicked out of the property by her parents. The person who assisted in kicking Avis out was none other than Mr Shinamora. The very man that everyone hated turning crazy threw out the person he disliked giving him the pleasure of dominance. He stood near the main gates of the land that is owned by Sadie's parents, talking to the people on look out smiling with delight.

"Sadie?" Hikari spoke to Sadie as she walked to her friend who sat by the window with her knees to her chest. Something in her was not right, something was missing and the obvious thing was clear by everyone.

Once Avis was kicked out and he had to find shelter quickly before night fall, Sadie ran to her room and sat next to the window with her knees to her chest. Fighting against her parents would not work as she had past experience of failing in arguments. She did not move from her spot and has not eaten or drank anything for two days now, and everyone was worried about her.

"Sadie... Avis will be fine. Go and have something to eat and drink and maybe freshen up" Keagon told her as he stood near her.

Sadie turned her head to Keagon with no emotion in her, which was the complete opposite of her juvenile personality. The way she looked now was that something was taken away from her for good and that emotion was present and had no sign of leaving.

"No..." Sadie said softly before turning to the window looking outside for any signs of Avis returning to the property and to everyone.

Keagon was almost to the point of exploding with frustration with Sadie and her change of mood. He and everyone else were worried about her and even Avis, who had left to keep tensions and peace at the house. He left for everyone's safety in exchange of his own by leaving his friends and loved ones.

"Avis will be fine... seriously I doubt that any of those 'things' can catch Avis... He's a fighter like us" Keagon tried again to reach to Sadie, but it didn't work.

Instead of comforting her it made Sadie changed as she turned to Keagon with an angry look in her eyes. "That's not good enough! Avis was forced out of here! I'm waiting her until he returns like he promised us. I worried about him aren't you!" Sadie shouted out Keagon in her burst.

Keagon had to let snap her out of her frantic anger as he raised his hand to slap Sadie another hand had come in before his and slapped Sadie's left cheek hard. Sadie was in shock for a few moments comprehending what just happened before looking at who slapped her. To everyone's surprise it was Hikari who had slapped Sadie and who now reached forward and grasp the front of Sadie's shirt and lifted her to her feet with the strength that she had.

"Will you stop with the mopping and listen to what we are trying to say to Sadie! You're not just the only one who is worried about Avis. We are too! I'm also just as sad as you are, but I remember his words of his promise, and I keep moving on and that's what you need to do as well! SADIE!" Hikari seemed scarier than anything the group had seen as she almost lifted Sadie off the ground with the adrenalin flowing through her.

Hikari let go of Sadie gently and the two looked at each other "Thank you Hikari I needed that" Sadie said as her rival gave her a smile before the two of them walked out of the room together with the others falling in behind the two.

"Woman...How does understand you? Ow!" Keagon was baffled that Hikari got through to Sadie and not him and Kiari gave him a little punishment on what he just said.

Avis sat inside his container with the fire going as he picks up another piece of wood and wraps it with some newspaper before throwing it into the drum of fire, bring more flame and heat to his 'home' before a couple of familiar face's popped inside the door.

"Hey Avis man mind if we?" Ryou spoke sheepishly with Mira next to him at the door.

Avis knew what Ryou was asking for and gave a chuckle before waving to the both of them to come inside. Ryou and Mira stood around the fire warming them up from the cold breeze coming into night.

"Thanks man you're a champ! It was getting quite cold now and since we didn't think like you... genius" Ryou commented as he rubbed his hands together.

Mira had warmed herself up enough before going into Avis's supply duffle and took out some cans of baked beans, enough for an each of them before looking at Aivs. "Well since we are here stealing you're heat I'll get these beans ready" Mira speaking cheerfully.

Looking at the 55 gallon drum that was in Avis's possession, he had made a hole in the side to put wood and other burnable material inside while leaving the metal top covered and flat. To let the smoke out of the drum besides the side hole Avis had made a reasonable size hole and place flexible vent tubing found from one of the packed containers and fed it though the containers vent holes that where made be the survivors.

"Um..." Mira had a puzzling look at the drum thinking on how to heat the beans up until a tap came onto her shoulder.

It was Avis who was tapping her shoulder "Here let me show you Mira" Avis said to her as he took the cans of beans from her and popped the seals on each can slightly and set the cans down on top of the flat surface of the drum. It came clear after thinking why Avis placed those beans that the heat from the fire is heating the drum there for heating the cans, then the beans themself.

Avis took his seat again while resting his back against the side of the container looking at Mira and Ryou. "See... genius I tell you" Ryou gave a chuckle as he took a seat across from Avis as Mira on the bedding.

"Well its getting more dangerous" Ryou started to speak, striking into a serious conversation waiting for the beans to cook.

Meanwhile back with Sadie and the others she just finished eating some soup and drinking some juice as everyone was sitting with at a table in the dining room in Sadie's home. Sadie had refresher herself up, looking like she was back to her usual self. It was peaceful until they all overheard someone talking in a room down the corridor, which sounded more like shouting than talking.

"Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Seipel announced aloud as she had been in a bad mood ever since one of her friends got kicked out of the property.

Shinigami excused himself to go and use the bathroom, walking down the same corridor he passed the door where the shout would have been from. Hearing something through the crack of the door made him stop dead in his tracks and tried to listen to what was being said.

"Mr Shinamora we have scouted the pier where the supposed rescue is going to happen from the radio broadcast. The place of the rescue operation is going to be held at the old import and export pier not too far away, but we have a problem sir" One of Mr Shinamora's followers said to him.

Mr Shinamora looked at the man talking to him with annoyed look "What is the problem" speaking harshly.

The man being spoken to by Mr Shinamora swallowed the saliva in the back of his throat "One of our contacts in the pier's survivor settlement has spotted a young man that looked like the one you had kicked out of the premises "relaying the news back to Mr Shinamora.

Mr Shinamora slammed his fist into the table looking more annoyed almost angry "That fucking boy does not want to stay out of my way! Listen we will go to the pier and as we get rescued we put an end to that runt once and for all!" Mr Shinamora said with his eyes of a crazy man.

In the corridor Shinigami's eyes widen as he saw Seipel stopped by him, but before she had a chance to say anything Shinigami took her hand and lead her quickly away from the door and to the bathroom locking the door.

"Oh Shini this is a surprise" Seipel thinking of why Shinigami would pull her into the bathroom alone with him almost looking innocent.

Shinigami put his index finger over Seipel's lips to give a message of to be quite. "Seipel there is a problem. A rescue operation will be held at the old pier and everyone will be heading there..." Shinigami had not finished when Seipel interrupted him.

"That's good news Shini not ba..." Seipel got interrupted with Shinigami clamping her mouth with his hand muffling her voice.

"Listen... Avis is at the pier right now with some settlers, but when the rescue happens Mr Shinamora will most likely kill him! He's gone crazy" Seipel's eyes widen as Shinigami said the rest of what he was trying to say before releasing her mouth.

Seipel opened the door of the bathroom and looked back at Shinigami "Well what are we waiting for lets tell the others" looking at Shinigami with concern about one of her friends.

Shinigami looked at her awkwardly and Spoke "Well I had a reason of being in here, could I get some privacy" Shinigami making Seipel blush as she walked out of the bathroom and closing the door as quick as lighting.

"Hey guys we need to talk in private now!" Seipel said angrily to everyone as she got back to everyone as they already finished eating.

Back in Avis's container after eating the heated beans and the fire in the drum was dimming to a smoulder, the night was coming around with Ryou and Mira who fell asleep claiming it would be a nap as they laid on the bedding together where it was the most comfortable spot in the container. Avis stepped outside his contain putting on a black raggered leather jacket over his hoodie, walking to the edge of the pear looking out to the sea seeing a couple of lights.

"That must be the rescuers waiting for the time to start their operation" An elderly man who had a just lit a king size Hope brand cigarette and hand it in between his lips.

Avis looked at the man then back out to the sea "Just one more day that's all we have to wait and everyone can be rescued..." Avis mused as he clenched his fist, but his attention was broken by a cigarette being put in his view.

"I know your young ABC, but there is no one stopping you now, and besides you seemed to have a lot on your mind" The elderly man who must know Avis a while since he called him by a nickname who offered him a cigarette.

Avis took the cigarette from his view with his hand intended to hand it back knew the man next to him was right. "I guess your right... but not now" Avis handed him the cigarette back "Once we are off this island of hell and somewhere safe maybe, but no guarantees for me" Avis looked back out to sea waiting for the rescue hoping that his friends would come and leave together.

The next morning came around and everyone at Sadie's house was packed and loading onto a public bus which was parked in the premises. Sadie's father who stood near the driver's seat spoke "It's time for us to head to rescue point. Let us depart and hope to make a safe journey" Sadie's father said as the bus started and left the safe premises and off to the old pier. Something seemed to be attracted to bus as low moans and shuffles followed the sound of the bus to the pier as well.

* * *

><p>Sounds like there is going to be some fun on the killing floor. Til next time.<p> 


	17. Chapter Fifthteen: I'm Back

Hello everyone!

I'm not dead, but having a bad case of writers black then work issues, then i went on a slight vacation for a week. so yea sorry about the delay of a chapter, but hey i'm working on it i swear! =P. Also i'm working on filling out a very detailed character profile for a new story. if you are interested in it just let me know and i'll give you an insight to what its about. Well here is the next chapter although short it brings the story closer to the next event.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifthteen: I'm Back<p>

Avis did not get a wink of sleep during the cold night. The power had been cut to pier, but he a thought it was the whole city or country. Avis laid in his own bedding while looking up to the roof of his container thinking what to do. Help would be coming to help rescue survivors, but he wants to find his friends and get them to safety as well. In the last transmission of the radio signal claimed that the rescue operations were delayed by twenty four hours due to technical difficulties on their end. Avis had two choices opened to him which were one go to safety or, two stay and go find his friends. It was beginning to be a tough battle in his mind when a bang on the door of the container struck him out of the mind games to see Ryou standing with Mira by the door.

" Yo Avis dude we got some company by the main gate" Ryou spoke to Avis who started to get up patting himself down.

"What's going on is it another batch of 'them' trying to get inside?" Avis stretched as he replied to Ryou.

Mira took a step to feel more comfortable standing by Ryou "No it looks like a mass of other survivors that heard the radio broadcast about the rescue wanting to come inside to be rescued" Mira explained to Avis who was at the main gate.

Avis went by his duffle bags and reached in one and pulled out three chocolate bars throwing one to Mira and one to Ryou, while he pocketed his own bar in his jacket pocket as he walked past his friends, both catching the candy bars and gave each other a smile.

"Let's see who we have" Avis seemed to be a little happier in his mood than before as he spoke when he started to walk to the main gate.

Meanwhile at the main entrance to the pier the gang had managed to get into the old export and import pier which the entrance was built like a steel junkyard fortress. So far everyone was getting checked out as a condition of entry for any bite marks for everyone's safety.

"It looks like we are in the clear guys" Keagon said as he pulled his shirt to readjust the position of it, to make it more comfortable for himself.

Seipel looked annoyed to be checked for anything had her eyes in narrow slits eyeing everyone "Well that was not what i called my ideal way to start my day!" Seipel said giving a huff as she walked along with Shinigami who remained his silent self.

"Whatever let's get as far away from Mr Shinamora and that thing that my parents calling a fiancée for me" Sadie shaking her head as Hikari shivered at Mr Shinamora's name.

"Yea let's not get anywhere near him okay..." Hikari spoke next to Sadie as the whole group walked out of the quarantine area walking into container town.

People in Container town looked busy going back and forward getting all their possessions ready to be moved for the rescue. Walking on one side the gang was out of the way of the busy steam of people while on the other side of the stream Avis, Mira and Ryou made their way to the gate. Neither of them notices each other as they walked passed in opposite directions.

"I wonder how Avis is doing?" Kiari said to the group hearing a reply from Keagon "Who knows?"

At the quarantine zone Avis walked in to check who it was there with a metal pipe in hand just in case of the worst. He saw many people getting examined for bite marks, but everything is going well until he heard someone who obviously knew Avis himself.

"What are you doing here you little shit!" Mr Shinamora spat as he recognise Avis the moment he saw him.

Sadie's father looked at Avis and took on a more polite approach "Excuse me son, but how are you here?" Speaking nicely since he had not seen Avis for himself, but through the voice of Mr Shinamora.

Avis looked at Sadie's father and felt like he was a man of reason in this crazy world. "My name is Avis and you must be Sadie's father i take it?" Avis said getting a nod from Sadie's father before Avis continued on speaking. "Well after i got kicked out of your home I wondered the streets. No weapon to defend myself, no supplies to keep myself going and no clue where i was, my first thought is to get somewhere safe for the night against 'them'. I was found by Ryou and Mira here on one of this groups hunting runs for supplies, and i was brought back here after going through a more intense quarantine inspection than you did just then."

Ryou stepped forward "Avis here became one of our hunters and became quite an exceptional leader and have lead five hunting parties with myself included within three days and gathered enough supplies to last us the rest of the week."

"Did anyone die by his poor leadership?" Mr Shinamora trying to get some sort of footing of righteousness

Mira stepped next to Ryou "Yes two people had succumbed to 'them', but that was due to not following any orders or safety instructions and became lone wolf while hunting. The one to end their suffering before they turned was Avis out of sign of humanity."

Sadie's father seemed to be impressed with what Avis had done and looked at the beaten and worn teen up and down then to the Fiancée for Sadie and knew somewhere Avis was a better choice for her. He chuckled in his mind _"Our daughter had done something right with rebillous ways"._

Sadie's father turned to Mr Shinamora "Mr Shinamora you will do nothing to this boy and if i hear that you have i will personally throw you into the urban wild with those 'things' out there. Do you understand?" no speaking to Mr Shinamora but telling him.

Having no choice but to agree in this territory that was against him Mr Shinamora just bowed his head "Of course sir."

Sadie's father looked back to Avis with a small smile "If you are looking for your friends they are here inside this place. Feel free to go to them"

Avis's eyes lit when he heard that his friends where here, and then he turned around taking off into a very fast sprint. Running past Mira and Ryou at faster speed that they had seen him run before, heading into Container town weaving through other people as he did.

The gang had reached to the end of the pier near where Avis's container was looking out at the coast guard ship out in the waters out at sea. The rescue will begin the tomorrow morning as they were told by some people of Container Town.

"I hope Avis heard the radio cast for this rescue" Hikari said as she looked at the vessel out at sea.

Keagon walked up to Hikari patting her right shoulder while grinning "Don't worry i bet Avis is moving his slow ass right now to get here" Keagon trying to lighten up some peoples moods a little.

After gaining a chuckle from Sadie, Seipel and Kiari they did not hear someone running throw the containers until they heard the screech of someone's sneakers along the flat concrete to a stop. Everyone turned to the source of the sound with no second to spare their mouths open a jar at who stood in front of them all.

"Hey long time no see?" Avis spoke with a small cheesy grin on his face.

Everyone spoke at once to him "Avis!"

Sadie and Hikari dove into Avis with arms hugging him tightly while Kiari, Seipel, Shinigami and Keagon stood next to him. Everyone was glad to see that their friend was safe and sound after all the time they spent away from him.

"We are glad to see your safe and sound you lone wolf you" Seipel teasing Avis

Mira and Ryou had eventually caught up to Avis with his friends and seen him smiling like nothing they had seen him before. The two made their way to the mass of friends and introduced themselves to everyone else.

"Hey there my name is Mira and this here is Ryou. We are friends of Avis here in Container Town." Mira introduced herself and Ryou gaining everyone's attention.

Keagon turned to Ryou with a hand out to shake "Oh my name is Keagon, the quite one is Shinigami, the girl next to him is Seipel, and this one next to me is Kiari, the red head is Sadie plus along with Hikari. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Ryou shook Keagon's hand with a firm bonding grip "Nice group you have going" Ryou said before turning to Avis " Avis why don't we settle down and have something to eat and tell your friends the string of the events that happened to you since you left your them."

Avis had managed to escape the twin death grip of Sadie and Kiari and now stood with them "Sure my container is right there" Avis pointed to his home container.

Everyone looked at Avis except for Mira and Ryou as he was nuts for living in one of those things. Avis still in his cheery mood started to walk to his container.

"Come on guys you must be exhausted. Come in and rest and i will explain everything that has happened" Avis reassuring them all.

Ryou and Mira walked into his container and followed by one by one Keagon, Kiari, Siepel, Shinigami, Sadie and Hikari. Everyone took a spot inside the container as Avis was by his home made fire drum place. Striking a match and tossing it into the fireplace he ignited the dry paper wrapped wood making a nice cosy fire in the cold windy breeze. Taking out nine cans of bake beans and opening them all a tiny bit before leaving them to sit on top of the drum to warm up. Sitting down in a nice comfortable spot he looks to his friends who had their attention to them.

"Well now it's story telling time" Avis said before he went into deep discussion about his adventures with Mira and Ryou's help.

* * *

><p>til next time Avis B Cannon<p> 


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Survived

Hello everyone this is i hope i didn't keep you waiting i had a few issues that had happened during the time to a point i lost all my previous and this current chapter which i re typed as soon as i could, so please forgive me.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen : Survived<p>

The Rescue ship sat out on the ocean unmoving with its lights on at the bear minimal settings to save power. The captain of the ship was on the bridge looking at a map of the port assessing how he could dock the ship for a short period of time without attracting the attention of the monsters that the world has now.

"The only way to dock easily is to go for the modern docks... the old dock is not designed for this vessel. Communications Officer, send out a message to anyone that is still alive that we are going to dock at the ports new dock and will be there for five hours from sun rise. After that we are gone and not coming back unless told to do so from command." The captain spoke to his communications officer who was standing by the helmsman having a light chat.

The communications officer turned to the captain and stood attention before heading to his station. Placing a headset with a microphone boom on its left ear muff he spoke. "This is rescue ship Great Pinnace. To all who are alive and not monsters please be at the ports new docks at sunrise. We will be socking for five hours to pick up survivors and will be leaving and not returning. I repeat we will be docking at the port new docks at sunrise for five hours and then will be leaving and not returning." The communications officer finished as he replayed the message on a loop and left it for people who may hear it over the radio.

The captain of the rescue ship looked at his watch and sat down in his chair on the bridge looking at the docks. "Set condition level 1 throughout the ship, get everyone ready to dock and prepare for immediate departure." The captain spoke out again.

A small level alarm went off through out of the ships pa units with the following message for three minutes "Attention, Attention set condition level 1 throughout the ship... Attention, Attention set condition level 1 throughout the ship" The mass crew were in a rush preparing the ship fast as they could as the message played on, getting ready to save some people.

Meanwhile a group of four people with make shift weapons and backpacks with items where on a roof top of a small camped out as they where scouting the area. One of the members had a pair of binoculars and was looking through them to see a horrid sight of crazed people slaughtering the dead in the most gruesome manner. Some were slaughtering some of their own people by 'mistake'.

"I think we got a problem...and we are stuck here until they go away or we make a suicide run through a gauntlet of 'them'." The binocular member said as he relayed the message to the others.

One of the other members finishing eating a power bar cursed softly and grabbed one of the walking talkies they have and radioed back at the old docks to notify of the no go zone.

"Hey this scout hunting group one and we have encountered 'them' and a whole bunched of insane people in the market area and we can't back to you" The member spoke in the walkie talkie.

The reply from the old docks was not one that he did not like nor that his friends would like. As he turned off the walkie talkie he told the others what the people at the old dock said.

"We got no way back to the old dock but we have to get to the new dock by sunrise... There will be a hunting team coming to regroup with us and then make are way to the dock to be rescued." The radio member spoke to the others.

The binocular member replied "Well let's get ready run like the wind when they get here. I assume they are making a team at this moment so let's just lay low for now." Receiving nods from everyone.

Back at Container town at the old dock Avis had woken up early and slipped out of his jacket which either arm has a hand from Sadie and Hikari holding it. Striking a new match and lighting the fire in the drum with it being a small comforting fire just keeping a nice temperature in the container Avis saw one of the leaders of Container Town outside his container door waving for him to talk to him. Avis stood up from the fire place and walked outside the container into the chilled air and started to walk along the piers edge with a man well in his fifties.

"Avis we have a situation... The rescue ship is docking at sunrise for five hours and then its leaving and not to return to this hell. We have to make everyone get to the new dock safely, but are scout hunting group is stuck and we want you to lead a hunting team to meet up with the scout team and head to the new dock before it leaves." The elder man spoke to Avis as he was a hunter and one of the best ones they have alongside Ryou and many others.

Avis looked forward at the new dock before stopping along with the elder man "So you want me to take a hunting team in and get the scout team to the dock? Is there a team ready or do i have to make one up now?" Avis asked some questions about the mission.

"There is a team ready to go, all they are waiting is on a leader and we decided that you are ready to lead a hunting team for its last mission to bring your fellow hunters to safety." The elder spoke back to Avis who was thinking hard, but came up with an answer.

"i'll do it, give me fifth teen minutes to get ready" Avis said as he jogged back to his container as the elder man looked over into the shadows seeing a young girl gagged with cloth with a knife near her neck being released by Mr Shinamora.

"You have done well and now let's keep this all hush hush now" Mr Shinamora said quietly as he pushed the girl into the elder man arms.

Avis had made it back to his container and entered without a sound with everyone still a sleep or so he thought. Ryou was awake and was sitting next to the fire place keeping the fire going comfortably with a stack of phone books and pieces of wood from a broken pallet.

"What did the old man want? Another hunting run?" Ryou asked Avis who just sat down on the other side of the fire place leaning against the container's wall which was warm from the heat of the fire.

"I'm leading a team to help the scout group to the new docks and I have to leave right away, because we got word from the rescue boat that they are going to be at the new dock for five hours starting from sunrise" Avis explained to Ryou his hunting buddy.

Ryou knelt on one knee and looked at Avis like he heard the best news he ever got told, which may be true. "They are coming for us at sunrise! Thank god we can get out of this hell." Ryou exclaimed softly but it was not soft enough as Ryou's voice woke everyone up.

Everyone groaned trying to wake up in the early hours of the morning to which Ryou and Avis were already awake. "Rise and shine everyone" Avis said cheerfully as he got very weak punch that was really a tap with Seipel's fist.

"If i wasn't this tired i would so kick your arse about now" Seipel spoke softly as he leant into Shinigami resting her eyes still.

Everyone had a little laugh at Seipel's comment as they looked at Avis who retrieved his pole and small duffle bag with some essential that he might need in a hunting trip. Throwing the shoulder strap across his body and his dented and slightly bent pole Avis looked at his friends. "Everyone i have good news to tell you." Avis spoke before Keagon made a sarcastic comment for the morning.

"We're getting saved alright!" Keagon said in a manner of over enthusiasm, but to his sarcastic comment he was right but he did not know it.

Avis chuckled before saying the words that would stun Keagon "Yes your right we are. The rescue boat is coming for us at sunrise at the new docks. We all should pack up and get ready to leave with everyone to the new dock" Avis telling the story.

Seipel's closed eyes shot open as she stood at the same time grasping Avis on his shirt before shaking him back and forth repeatedly. "Are you sure! Are you sure that you're telling the truth!" Seipel said whilst shaking Avis.

Avis managed to free himself with the aid of Kiari and Mira holding back the now fully awake Siepel. Regaining his composure Avis calmly nods his head and spoke "Yes i am sure. The old man who is running the show got the message over the radio during the night. I think we could help everyone by acting as an escort with the other fighters for the people who cannot fight to the new dock."

Sadie stood up and stretched the kinks from her body "That sounds like a good idea Keagon and I can shoot from a distance while the others can get the ones that get too close and it looks like you got yourself a new pole to help bash some skulls with" Sadie noticing the worn pole in his hands.

"Yea this pole had come in handy in a few occasions, but i won't be with the main group and you when you leave for the new dock" Avis gave some news that he should have not because Hikari and Sadie both jumped from their spots to in front of Avis with disappointed faces on them.

"What why!" Hikari said in an almost scolding way towards Avis.

Avis could feel the heat and it was not from the fire place "I have to go with a hunting team and get the scouting team that have gotten themselves stuck and meet up with everyone at the new dock. Before everyone leaves for good." Avis trying to calm the two maidens down that were in front of him.

"Can't anyone else do this?" Sadie questioning Avis with the almost scolding manner to add to the pressure on Avis.

Avis looked at his three thin silver bracelets that are on his right wrist. "I got asked to do this and i am a person that keeps his words." Avis said taking two of the three bracelets off of his wrist and handed one to Hikari and kissed her check, then gave the second bracelet to Sadie and kissed her cheek as well. "I promise to come back to you both and that is something that i intend to keep." Avis finished as Hikari's and Sadie's cheeks flushed after what Avis had done. Avis turned and began to walk outside the container before getting two tugs on his shirt from both Hikari and Sadie.

"Keep your promise" Hikari spoke softly as she let go of Avis's shirt along with Sadie who said his name.

Avis gave the two of them one of his cheesy cheerful smile and brought up his right wrist and shook it slightly making the last silver bracelet to shake as well. "It's a promise" Avis said as he walked out the container and to the entry of Container town.

Mira looked at Hikari and Sadie and then at the others in the group that she had only met yesterday. "Um... about those two..." Mira was cut short by Shinigami.

"You don't wanna know..." Shinigami spoke to Mira interrupting her sentence along with Kirai who followed up with a comment of her own.

"Trust us you just don't want to know" Kiari made her comment before Keagon stepped in too.

"It might hurt to think about it" Keagon adding another comment to the pool which left Mira and Ryou looking at each other confused at the situation with Avis and Hikari and Sadie. As soon as that comment ended Sadie and Hikari both yelled at the on lookers.

"Its nothing like that!" Sadie and Hikari said in unison.

Seipel was dusting her clothes off as she stood up "Yea... nothing alright" She said teasingly as she walked out of the container as well as everyone else who was filling out with Ryou placing a metal sheet against the fireplace opening burning all the oxygen and leaving the remnants a smoulder.

Avis had made it to the main gate with four people waiting for him which looked roughly a year older than him. All members branded a clubbing weapon as their main source of defence against any attacker. Once after a brief introduction the fives of them set off in to a silent jog to help the scout group to the new dock.

An hour past and most of the people in container town were almost ready to leave, as everyone had to be woken up and prepared to only the things that they can carry. Everyone was forming at the main gate with combatants with their variety of weapons at the ready in small groups throughout the masses keeping good distance of protection as they would walk to the new dock. Keagon and Sadie had kept an eye on the other survivors as they were eyeing there firearms which was a rare commodity in these times. Hikari and Shinigami both drew their blades to inspect them for any faults with a glint of light flashing of the edge of the blades from the coming daylight. Seipel twirled her many sharp daggers in between her fingers as Kiari practiced some basic sword swings with her well kept blade. Ryou gave his slightly rusted and very worm make shift sword a couple of swings to get use to the weight of it, while Mira looked at him from where the civilians where gathering.

"Alright everyone listen up please." One of Container towns leaders spoke up addressing every ones attention. "It is time that we move to the new docks as you can see the rescue boat is coming to dock for five hours and not more." He continued as everyone turned to see their salvation coming into port and heading quietly to the new dock. "We have to move quietly and quickly to the new dock together. We will have are hunters in small groups mixed with in the massed to provide the safety that it needs from all areas if there is trouble. Remember to stay calm and quiet if trouble does arrive to minimise casualties." The elderly man who talked to Avis explained what the plan was as he turned to the gate operators "Open the gate we move now and never coming back." He lastly spoke as the gates started open and everyone filling out into the wild to venture to the new dock.

"Hello Sadie i was worried about you" Sadie's so called fiancée appeared out of nowhere next to her in a shuddering close proximity of her.

Almost immediately Sadie stepped away from her so called fiancée and stopped herself from raising her weapon at him "Look i am not your fiancée or that like. You should stay away from me you got that and beside i'm already..." Sadie had been interrupted by Seipel.

"She's taken kid. Go and run along with the others" Seipel bluntly saying the truth to the would be fiancée.

Sadie's fiancée looked back at Sadie with a little amount of shock "Who has intrigued you that much and not me!" He started to be irritated as well as Sadie, but a comforting hand laid on her left shoulder from Hikari with Avis's bracelet being worn.

"The very same person who has intrigued and befriended all of us... his friends" Hikari speaking from her heart as she was gesturing to Seipel, Kiari, Shinigami, Keagon, Ryou and Mira that had formed on either side of Hikari and Sadie with smiles on their faces. This action left Sadie's fiancée speechless as everyone continued walking with the other people with Sadie's no ex fiancée drudging along.

One hour and thirty minutes into the time frame Avis and his little group of hunters had managed to sneak their way through the market section near the docks and found the small store that the scouts where hold on top of. Walking into the abandoned convenience store something stuck the back of Avis's back forcing him to the ground.

"Ow what the.." Avis was stunned for a moment when something hit the front of his right thigh, but something went into it before leaving it. This action left Avis clutching his right thigh and falling to the floor with a thud.

In fact Avis had been hit in the back by a pole from one of the four people with in his group and the hit on his right thigh was a second pole with a inch screw sticking out that had stabbed into his flesh. In great sudden pain Avis was helpless as the four people in the group started to kick Avis all over his body while one of them said "Mr Shinamora will be paying us good once we get to salvation ha! Let's go this guy won't be bothering with Mr Shinamora anymore, and didn't he say we can have fun with this loser's girlfriends?" the last comment as the four traitors ran from the store to the new dock made Avis try and stand to chase the four down but failed.

"Argh" Avis groaned in pain as he moved to sit up on the floor. He looked around and pulled out his walkie talkie from his little duffle bag and flicked the channel on to the scout teams channel "Hello this Hunter Avis to Scout team i am in the same building as you, but i require you aid. There are no monsters or crazy ones here just me." Avis spoke into the walkie talkie and he waited for a good fifth teen minutes before the door to the roof opened revealing the scout team with weapons at the ready to encounter a battle, but instead an injured person.

"Holy shit are you ok?" a person from the four people scout team asked Avis one very stupid question.

Avis's shoulders slumped down as he gave a 'are you serious' look "No...I love bleeding from a stab wound" Avis sarcastically throwing back giving the hint to other people to help him with his injury. Straight away getting the message the group went to work to find suitable things to help tend to Avis's wound.

After an hour and after the story of what happened and who was the culprit behind the assault the scout team members were furious of showing kindness to be getting dirt thrown in their faces. "We have to stop them and get to the new dock before the boat leaves without us we have two and a half hours before they leave we need to move!" the scout leader said as everyone stood up as Avis flinched as he limped up.

Everyone started to move quickly except Avis with his injury was going to slow everyone down. "You guys go on ahead and stop that bastard from leaving this place i'll catch up in no time." Avis told the scouts.

The leader of the scout team turned to Avis "What about you are you going to be fine Avis?" concerned that with his injury he will not make in time.

Avis heard a moan and swung his pole around in a wide arc making contact to a head of one 'them' crushing its skull and making it dead once again "I'll be fine! go now!" Avis said as he limped onwards as the scouts continue on a head of Avis.

Mean while the people of Container town had somehow managed to get to the new dock with no loses as it was smooth walk to the new dock with the occasional slay of one of 'them' in quick succession manner. Half of the people were already boarded the rescue boat as the combatants stay on the docks to provide extra security. Mean while the gang where looking into the distance for Avis as he had yet to make it to the new dock.

"Don't worry Hikari, he will be here just you wait... we all can smack him for being late." Seipel giving Hikari's down mood a buzz of light. The lighten mood was cut short when a sea of moaning was heard and everyone looked at the frightful sight of small sea of 'them' were somehow lead to the docks by four people the very same people who betrayed Avis.

Out of the side of the street a few hundred feet in front the scout team had managed their way to the new docks quicker than the idiotic group without Avis guiding them got lost along their way. The scout group had managed to run faster than the other group skidding to a stop in front of the other combatants "Everyone there is a traitor among us! He intended to stop one person to be rescued along with us. That one person is making his way here, but he is injured and need to be seen for some medical attention once he reaches here." The leader of the scout group announced the news and the other combatants roared with displeasure.

Sadie shot a hateful glare along with the others at Mr Shinamora who was nowhere to be seen, and they came to a conclusion he was on the boat 'safe'. "Hold the line! Don't let those fucking things close to this boat!" Sadie was pissed. She just snapped at the piece of shit of a man Mr Shinamora who was so cowardice to do the job himself. Sadie ran to the side of the masses out of friendly fire and started to shoot in controlled bursts at the horde coming their way.

Keagon soon joined her with his firearm as well taking well aimed single shots down the scope. Red sprays of blood were seen showering the other mindless ones as the now headless corpses fell to the ground in a heap of dead meat. Keagon was angry as well but he had to keep his cool when using his weapon and might have to intervene with Sadie is she got to out of control while shooting.

"Charge!" Hikari yelled with her hair that people would think stood up in a demonic way... a good sign she was as equally pissed as Sadie running forward along with other combatants with her swords drawn slicing through her first target through 'its' legs before slicing its neck in half with a spray of red and blue covering in splatters on her clothes.

Seipel shoulder charged one target before impaling one of her daggers into the skull, with the result of a major convulsion before it fell in another dead meat heap on the dirt dusted dock. Before she moved on with her next target she took aim and threw the kukri dagger imbedding into the head of another mindless one dropping it where it stood. Whilst running past the dead corpse Seipel retrieved the dagger with one motion ready to hunt another target.

Shinigami ran past Seipel with great speed and unleashing a downward diagonal cut that entered the victim's right side at a 45-degree angle of the opponent's neck and travelled through his torso, exiting above his left hip. Shinigami flicked his blade in a side motion with the blood that was on it flung away spaying the floor with a smear of red before reading himself for another powerful strike.

Kiari deflecting the offenders grab with her sword again and again until there was a opening before she thrust her sword into the 'things' throat before twisting the sword gruesomely to a point where she could cut through the neck leaving her opponent headless. The defenders around her cringe at the sight of what she had done and other cheered her at the same time for a display of power.

Ryou swung his makeshift sword sideways impacting the head which sliced only four inches into the skull but that was enough to bring his target to a stop and another pile of meat on the floor was added to the tally. it took some time to get his old sword out of the 'things' head, but with a firm yank and a few loud cracks and pops he noticed he had his sword came out with a piece of skull too. Removing the inconvenience from his weapon he sighted and let his anger consume him as he attacked another mindless dead corpse.

Mean while Mr Shinamora was watching the battle unfold from the edge of the deck waiting wondering when the idiots of the rescuers would leave. A smirk came across his face as the thought of seeing the boy Avis stranded as they just depart from the dock.

"Having fun watching the fight and not helping?" a males voice was heard behind him.

Mr Shinamora turned to see the elder man that chose Avis for the scout rescue mission, Sadie's father, the captain of the ship and along with the scout team with the four members that where being chased by the 'things' before the battle broke out. The four members that were with Avis had been handcuffed with zipped ties and where in front of the scouts. "I think you have some explaining to do" Sadie's father asked Mr Shinamora who had started to sweat and edged his way to the aft direction.

Mr Shinamora thought he could get away from everyone and stall away until he reached to salvation, but something cold and circular was pressed against his back. He looked behind himself to see Mira hold a pistol which she had got given by Keagon saying that she might need it before they left Container town.

"Please stay and have a nice chat with these nice people" Mira asked kindly which annoyed Mr Shinamora.

Avis was limping along the docks edge hearing pops and cracks of gun fire coming from the new dock and that meant only one thing. He had to get to the dock faster, so he tried to pick up the pace but to no end he was going still at the same speed he had been going before. As he got closer and closer the sound of gun fire stopped and everything went quiet in the morning. Avis was breathing hard trying to negate the pain in his thigh while moving was harder than he thought. The cool air condensing in the cool air looked like he was breathing out smoke as he took each limp step. Rounding the corner everyone was still alive with piles of dead half eaten corpses all over the shop. Some were beheaded with pools of blood from their exposed neck or have bullet holes peppered into them. Avis looked over to the smaller mass of people with Mr Shinamora at gun point by Sadie and Mira and made his way slowly to his friends.

"Heeeey!" Avis said as he waved one of his arms to his friends whilst limping to them.

Hikari saw Avis and just ran past Mr Shinamora giving him a cheap blow to the side with the hilt of her sword. Reaching Avis she placed an arm around him holding him steady as the two walked the rest of the way to his friends. Sadie still had her aim at Mr Shinamora ready to end his miserable life for good. Reaching to the group Avis took his own weight and placed his left hand on Sadie's gun and lowered it to the ground not needing her to shoot him just yet.

"Ah Mr Cannon you are doing wel..." Mr Shinamora could not finished his sentence as Avis formed a fist with his right hand with his knuckles cracking at the same time and unleashing a devastating punch into Mr Shinamora's face.

The force of the punch had knocked Mr Shinamora down to the ground groaning from the pain he just received. "It about time that you should be owed for what you have done up til now" Avis said relieving some stress from that punch he looked at Mira asking for the hand gun she had in her hands.

Mira handed the pistol to him and everyone stood back "Is killing me going to satisfy you little shit!" Mr Shinamora spat at Avis who casually looked down at him, but with a demonic feeling coming from him to his victim that was on the ground.

Avis turned to Keagon "after my shot make sure he can't run far" Avis said as he raised his pistol and and aimed at a steel panel leaning along with other construction materials and fired a shot. The impact of the bullet made the steel panel making a loud thud and ring that reverberated for a good time far into the air. Almost immediately Keagon took on a dark persona and shot once into Mr Shinamora's right calf making him cry out in pain.

Avis turned around from the wounded man and said "It's not me who shall be killing you" as he motioned the others to board the ship being helped Keagon and Shinigami to walk up the walk way. Sadie looked down at Mr Shinamora and kicked him once as a parting gift for screwing with her friends and family.

Once everyone was on the boat the captain on the bridge saw another sea of 'them' coming their way to the dock, that were probably attracted by the gun fire from the first fight. To add fuel to the fire and more shock factor to Mr Shinamora who they all left with a hole in his calf on the dock used the ships horn once. The look on Mr Shinamora's face if they all could see would be whiter than any bed sheet and if it was possible even more when the boat pulled out of the dock. Mr Shinamora tried to crawl away shouting at the approaching 'mindless' ones as well profanities at the boat.

"No Stay away! You fucking bastards! I hope you rot in hell! You fuc.. argh!" Mr Shinamora screamed like a girl as 'they' started to chow down on the flesh of Mr Shinamora. Starting with his legs before more started on his neck. Fresh blood pooling everywhere he had no hope of surviving as his body shuddered to a stop, but the feast continued on even with him dead.

On the boat Avis was leaning on the railing at aft end of the boat looking back at the place they had survived. They all have survived hell and now he can't believe they are going to be safe after days being on the run from danger and even being in the fire they all pulled through. Avis was joined by Sadie on his right and Hiakri on his left both with happiness written on their faces. Seipel and Shinigami where on the other side of Saide while Keagon and Kiari where on the left side of Hikari. Ryou and Mira where behind the group looking at what was left of their home, but both of them smiled that they are safe with their new founded friends.

"So Avis now the whole surviving part is done, who is the lucky one of the two?" Seipel asked Avis in a teasing manner.

Avis was caught by surprised at that comment as he stumbled at his words. "Wha! You.. What.. who.. For the love of god, do you really expect to me to choose after what we all just been through?" Avis said trying to act calm and collective but failed.

Hikari and Sadie both looked at each other and smirked "The battle will never end!" They both said in unison, making everyone laugh at their comment knowing it is going to be true.

Avis looked at his friends with a meaningful smile "Well we survived and a new adventure awaits us on the other end of this boat ride. No matter what awaits us it will be hell of a time and fun for all of us right?" Avis claimed before Seipel jumped in giving Avis a noogie.

"Oh stop being so right all the time" Seipel enjoying the pain she was giving her friend as everyone continued to laugh at the sight.

* * *

><p>Six months later everyone had made it to Australia where none of 'them' exist anymore. Living in the very same town Avis is originally from everyone lived in their own 'new' houses not surprisingly in the same street as Avis's old home. Shinigami had become a fine mechanic and reopened an abandoned work shop. Seipel was Shinigami's assistant and aid at his work shop not wanting to part from him. The two did not know where their parents where are if they are alive, but they can survive without them for the time being as they always have done.<p>

Keagon had joined the defence service after hearing that his parents where fine in America and that they would be coming to Australia to live once an extraction team was ready for another survivor pick up. Kiari had found out that her parents were also alive and living in Australia and that Kiari was trying to plan time to see them again along with Keagon when he gets time off from playing solider.

Mira and Ryou had managed to settle down worked for the government as labourers trying to fix the damage that had been done to the areas around the city and its suburbs. Ryou was doing all the manual labour while Mira was helping out in the health care centre treating people for any injuries and helping young children recover from the ordeal

Hikari took to working in a restaurant becoming a fine chef as they are rare commodity these days. Working only four days a week for the Australian currency that has been issued out again after the government had normalised the country. Sadie on the other hand was working in the same restaurant as Hikari, but as a waitress and a mighty fine one to throw people out if the patrons got too rowdy or who tried to make a move on her. Working almost the same time frame as Hikari's time Sadie thought it would help with the cost of living at home.

Avis took his time recovering from all the injuries that had been inflicted upon him throughout the days on the run and end up being the house 'wife' as he was living with Hikari and Sadie in his old house. He had prepared dinner and was cleaning the kitchen benches down with a wet cloth when he heard both Hikari and Sadie come into the house.

"Welcome home" Avis said as he placed the cloth into the sink and rinsed it out before meeting them. Hikari and Sadie both lunged at him for the first hug as their daily competition started again when they got home from work. Knocking Avis down along with themselves each of them still had Avis's silver bracelet still worn on their right wrists which clattered about.

"Oh boy they still at it! Six months, and still going!" Seipel said sarcastically as everyone in their group where visiting Avis that same day, with her comment making everyone laugh at the sight. The adventure has only just begun for the group now.

* * *

><p>Well I had fun and learned a lot from this story and that i hope to improve the next one by a margin. This was great to understand and write other characters other than my own. feel free to keep in contact with me as i be floating around the site and that the MA rating would be brought back into fanfiction. as i saw it went missing a few weeks ago (yes i know i'm late to the party). Well i hoped you enjoyed HOTD: Testament and i will see you all in the Zombie killing grounds.<p>

Til next time

AvisBCannon


End file.
